Mon Docteur Mon Maître et Moi
by Asadal
Summary: Le Docteur et le Maître. Amis d'autrefois, ennemis d'aujourd'hui. Et également rivaux. Entre les deux, Rose Tyler, frappée d'amnésie au retour du monde parallèle. Version alternative de la fin de saison 3.
1. La fiancée du Maître

**TITRE ㅡ Mon Docteur, mon Maître et moi**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer ㅡ Tous les personnages de "Doctor Who" appartiennent à la BBC etc.<p>

Avertissement ㅡ Possibilité de spoiler sur tout ce qui se rapporte à la saison 3.

Personnages ㅡ Rose, le Maître et Ten

Note de l'auteur ㅡ Au risque de me faire lapider par les fans de Ten, j'ai trouvé qu'aux deux derniers épisodes de la saison 3, le Maître éclipsait presque le Docteur par sa drôlerie assassine, sa cruauté d'enfant et son extravagante mégalomanie. Un "méchant", certes, mais un méchant aux charmes irrésistibles. Alors je me suis demandée ce qui pourrait se passer si Rose le rencontrait sans qu'elle n'ait le moindre souvenir de ce cher Docteur... Bonne lecture!

Rating ㅡ T

* * *

><p><em>Toi et moi, c'est une longue histoire, Docteur.<em>  
><em>Celle de l'amitié, quand enfants nous nous amusions à dévaler la colline de l'Académie.<em>  
><em>Celle de la haine, depuis des siècles que nous passons à nous faire la guerre parmi les étoiles.<em>

_Qu'on s'apprécie ou qu'on se déteste, pires amis ou meilleurs ennemis, nous étions indispensables l'un pour l'autre... jusqu'à présent._

_Mais il est temps de mettre fin à notre petit jeu._

_Car je tiens à celle que tu tiens plus qu'à tes deux coeurs._  
><em>Car j'aime celle que tu as aimée sans jamais oser le dire.<em>

_Elle, que tu t'es laissé arracher sans réagir et qu'en aucun cas je ne me permettrai de perdre._  
><em>Pour la garder, je t'éliminerai de sa mémoire, t'extirperai de son esprit.<em>  
><em>Et elle sera mienne, corps et âme, pour l'éternité et au-delà.<em>

_Alors viens, Docteur, et entamons cette ultime partie._  
><em>Quel qu'en soit l'issue, j'en sortirai vainqueur.<em>  
><em>Puisque rien ne me fera renoncer à elle, puisse être la mort elle-même.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>La fiancée du Maître (prologue)<strong>

* * *

><p>Debout près du store baissé ne laissant filtrer qu'un demi-jour, le Maître devenu le Premier ministre de la Grande Bretagne esquissa un sourire carnassier qui aurait donné froid dans le dos des électeurs s'ils avaient pu le voir à cet instant précis.<p>

_Ta da da dam_

Le Docteur.

_Ta da da dam_

Cet imbécile heureux qui croyait à la non-violence, à la paix entre espèces, au bien et au mal... bref à toutes ces fadaises idéalistes qui feraient rigoler même un enfant de dix ans.

_Ta da da dam_

Il était sur Terre. C'est ce que lui soufflait son instinct du Seigneur du Temps.

_Ta da da dam_

Son adversaire préféré devait déjà être à sa recherche, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait provoquer comme dégât sur sa planète chérie. Quel crétin. Si seulement il savait...

_Ta da da dam_

Ce qu'il lui réservait comme cadeau de bienvenu...

_Ta da da dam_

_...Ta da da dam_

_...Ta da da dam_

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit derrière lui et une femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années entra. Avec sa chevelure d'or qui cascadait librement sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux d'un brun chaud et son air mutin, elle avait tout pour charmer celui qui la regardait.

ㅡ Harold? fit-elle, un peu surprise. Tu ne devrais pas être au palais?

Au son de sa voix, les doigts du Maître cessèrent de battre la mesure en suivant les roulements de tambour qui sans aucun répit lui martelaient le crâne. Il se retourna et s'adressa à la nouvelle venue sur un ton de reproche.

ㅡ Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça quand il n'y avait que nous deux.

ㅡ Excuse-moi... Koschei.

A ces paroles, il la considéra avec une curieuse expression qui semblait être à mi-chemin entre la satisfaction et le mécontentement. Soudain, il prit son élan et effectua un rapide entrechat à travers la pièce pour s'arrêter juste devant elle. Alors qu'elle riait tout bas de son comportement facétieux, il la saisit par la taille et plaqua son corps contre le sien.

ㅡ Et ne t'excuse pas, déclara-t-il avec sévérité. Je ne veux pas que tu t'abaisses à t'excuser... à moi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer à cela, il l'entraîna dans une danse aux mouvements impétueux qui malgré tout gardaient toute sa grâce. Ils tournoyèrent, virevoltèrent, tels deux papillons pris dans la tempête.

ㅡ Tu te rends compte, j'espère, qu'il n'y a pas de musique qui nous accompagne? fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

ㅡ Mais si. Ecoute...

Elle prêta l'oreille. Mais tout était silencieux, excepté quand leurs pieds effleuraient le sol. Il devait donc plaisanter... ou peut-être pas. Après tout, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient elle avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de vérifier son instablilité mentale.

ㅡ Le silence, poursuivit-il, tout guilleret. Quel valse, quel tango pourrait-il valoir cet absence de sons béni?

ㅡ Tu es d'une drôle d'humeur, aujourd'hui.

ㅡ C'est parce que je vais bientôt revoir une vieille connaissance.

ㅡ Vraiment? Si c'est un ami, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer, moi aussi.

Il se figea, obligeant sa partenaire à faire de même. Lui attrapant le menton, il approcha son visage du sien et la tint longuement sous le feu de son regard, un regard d'une fixité dérangeante où couvait une étincelle de folie. Il aurait fait frémir n'importe qui, sauf que la jeune femme n'était pas n'importe qui. C'est pourquoi elle le soutint sans montrer la moindre crainte.

ㅡ A une condition, finit-il par murmurer.

ㅡ Laquelle?

ㅡ Promets-moi de ne jamais me trahir.

La véhémence contenue dans ses propos était telle qu'elle oublia pendant un instant qu'il attendait qu'elle réponde. Les lèvres du Seigneur du Temps capturèrent alors celles de sa compagne. Ce qui s'ensuivit ne pouvait pas être décrit comme un baiser. Un baiser était une échange, et non un acte à sens unique. Or il lui "infligeait" et elle le "subissait".

Ce fut court, intense et fougueux. Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à la lâcher, il répéta dans un chuchotement.

ㅡ Promets-le moi.

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle le contempla sans un mot. Lentement, imperceptiblement, elle acquiesça.

**OoOoO**

Tout semblait normal dans les rues de Londres. Pas de hurlement de terreur. Pas de foule en panique. Les gens allaient et venaient, vaquant à leurs occupations avec l'empressement caractéristique des habitants de grande ville.

Pourtant le Docteur se sentait mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ou plutôt, quelque chose devait forcément clocher, puisque le Maître l'avait précédé. Oh, pas plus d'une dizaine de mois, de cela il en était certain, mais ce laps de temps suffisait amplement pour que l'autre survivant de Gallifrey ait mis en exécution son plan... quoi que cela puisse être.

ㅡ Pourquoi serait-il sur la Terre du XXI ème siècle? demanda Martha. Il a le Tardis, il aurait pu se rendre ailleurs.

Elle se massait la tempe afin de soulager la douleur provoquée par le voyage temporel. Le manipulateur du vortex de Jack n'étant pas fait pour déplacer plusieurs personnes simultanément, le trajet depuis Utopia avait été plus qu'inconfortable.

ㅡ Parce que j'ai bloqué le mécanisme du vaisseau pour qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit le Docteur de manière distraite.

Tout en parlant, il regarda autour de lui, à l'affut de la moindre anomalie. Peine perdue, pour la bonne raison que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

ㅡ Mais qui est-ce? voulut savoir le capitaine.

ㅡ Un Seigneur du Temps comme moi.

ㅡ Ca, j'avais compris. Ce qui m'intéresse, Docteur, c'est ce qu'il représente pour vous.

Ce qu'il représentait pour lui? Tellement, tellement de choses qu'il lui était difficile de les décrire en quelques mots. C'était avant tout un ami d'enfance - le seul, en fait - avec qui il avait passé de longues heures à inventer des jeux plus délirants les uns que les autres. A l'Académie il avait été son égal, l'un des rares Gallifréens capable de par son intelligence de rivaliser avec lui. Adulte, il avait fini par devenir un de ses ennemis les plus acharnés... une idée que le Docteur rejeta aussitôt. Non, pas un ennemi, pas exactement. Un ennemi était un être à qui on vouait de la haine. Or il ne le haïssait pas et ne le haïrait sans doute jamais. Car le penchant du Maître pour la violence et la destruction n'était pas entièrement de sa faute...

ㅡ Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu cette voix quelque part! s'écria soudain Martha, tirant le Docteur de ses réflexions. C'est celle de Harold Saxon!

Elle s'était arrêtée devant un écran géant qui diffusait les nouvelles du jour. Ses compagnons s'approchèrent, intrigués par son exclamation.

ㅡ Qui est Harold Saxon? fit le Docteur.

ㅡ Le premier ministre nouvellement élu, précisa Jack. Bien sûr... J'aurais dû le reconnaître quand il a éclaté de rire en volant le Tardis.

Sidéré, le Seigneur du Temps fixa l'écran qui montrait un homme descendant les marches du Buckingham Palace. Habillé avec une sobre élégance, il avait tout de quelqu'un d'avenant, à en juger par le sourire bienveillant qui illuminait son visage. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait déceler dans ses yeux une lueur d'amusement et de mépris, comme s'il se moquait secrètement de ceux qui l'entouraient.

ㅡ Le Maître est le Premier ministre de la Grande Bretagne, murmura le Docteur, atterré par cet état de fait.

Au sortir du palais, une meute de journalistes se précipita sur lui, le mitraillant avec leurs appareils photos et l'abreuvant de questions auxquelles il resta indifférent. L'une d'elles cependant eut l'heur d'attirer son attention.

« Qui est la femme qu'on aperçoit sur les photos, Mr le Premier ministre? »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture de fonction, il retint ses pas et se tourna vers le journaliste.

« Quelles photos? »

« Celles qui ont été publiées dans le Time Magazine. On vous y voit vous promener en compagnie d'une jeune femme. Est-ce votre petite amie? »

« Non. »

Toujours souriant, il fit une pause avant de poursuivre sur un ton léger.

« C'est ma fiancée. »

Un silence stupéfait tomba dans l'assistance qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Puis ce fut l'explosion. Des flashs et des interrogations fusèrent de toute part. Mais sans plus d'explication, il disparut à l'intérieur du véhicule qui démarra en trombe.

ㅡ Et il s'est également trouvé une compagne, commenta Jack. Je me demande si elle est au courant de la véritable nature de son soupirant?

L'image changea, laissant la place à une série de photographies prises à l'improviste qui montraient un couple en pleine promenade. L'homme était sans conteste le Maître. Quant à la femme...

Un agrandissement de son visage remplit l'écran, tandis que la voix off d'une présentatrice énumérait les rumeurs qui courraient sur l'identité de l'inconnue qui avait ravi le coeur du célibataire le plus célèbre dans tout le pays.

Sous le choc, le Docteur s'avança et tendit la main, comme s'il voulait la toucher. Elle était là, devant lui. Celle qu'il avait perdue à Canary Wharf. Celle qui depuis hantait ses pensées le jour et ses rêves la nuit. Celle pour qui il devait constamment lutter contre l'envie farouche de traverser le Void sans se soucier du risque encouru par l'Univers.

Sa chère Rose. Elle était de retour.

* * *

><p>ㅡ Délire de l'auteur ㅡ<p>

Assise devant son ordinateur, Asadal vient de taper la dernière phrase du chapitre lorsque soudain, le Maître surgit de nulle part et hurle:  
>M ㅡ Jamais je ne tomberais amoureux d'une humaine! Jamais! Vous n'êtes qu'une espèce inférieure qui vaut à peine mieux que les singes!<br>A ㅡ Et Lucy Saxon, alors?  
>M ㅡ Je l'ai utilisée. U-ti-li-sée! ...Ah, je comprends, c'est la même chose pour cette Rose machin? Je vais simplement m'en servir pour atteindre le Docteur?<br>A ㅡ Mais j'en sais rien du tout.  
>M ㅡ Voilà qu'elle devient sénile avant l'heure. Tu as déjà oublié que tu étais l'auteur de cette fic?<br>A ㅡ J'ai pas dit que j'avais oublié, mais que je ne savais pas, pour la bonne raison que j'improvise en écrivant cette histoire. Rien n'est donc décidé à l'avance...  
>M ㅡ Ce qui signifie?<br>A ㅡ Bah, si l'envie me prenait tu pourrais très bien finir dans le même lit que le Docteur.  
>Le Maître s'effondre, cette idée horrible lui ayant refilé une crise cardiaque.<br>A ㅡ Peut-être préfère-t-il le lit de Jack?


	2. Coeurs qui s'interrogent

_Je crois_  
><em>Que je n'ai jamais été aussi près de haïr quelqu'un<em>  
><em>Que lorsque j'ai aperçu sur cette image<em>  
><em>Celui qui dans le passé a été mon ami, mon frère<em>  
><em>Le seul de ma race qui me reste à présent<em>  
><em>Se promener main dans la main<em>  
><em>Avec toi<em>

_Rose, pourquoi es-tu dans ses bras?_  
><em>Rose, pourquoi lui souris-tu?<em>

_Tu m'as pourtant dit sur cette plage, le visage en pleurs_  
><em>Trois mots que depuis j'ai gardés au fond de mes coeurs<em>  
><em>Et qui m'ont permis de tenir malgré notre séparation<em>

_Rose, aurais-tu choisi de m'oublier?_  
><em>Rose, aurais-tu décidé de ne plus m'aimer?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Coeurs qui s'interrogent, coeurs qui doutent, coeurs qui souffrent<strong>

* * *

><p>ㅡ Je la croyais enfermée dans le monde parallèle, fit Jack.<p>

Le Docteur se taisait, le regard rivé sur l'écran géant qui pourtant était passé aux autres nouvelles de la journée.

ㅡ Qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en échapper, insista l'homme immortel. Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici?

C'était la question que se posait également le Seigneur du Temps, cependant ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus.

Le Maître tenait Rose. Elle était en son pouvoir, autant dire qu'elle était en grand péril. Et si son adversaire réalisait ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, le danger risquait d'augmenter de façon exponentielle.

Non... Inutile de se voiler la face, il devait déjà être au courant de qui elle était. Le Tardis archivait tout sur ses passagers, qu'ils soient occasionnels ou réguliers.

ㅡ Docteur... appela Jack, dans l'espoir de le sortir de son mutisme.

D'un geste brusque qui témoignait de son exspération, le Gallifréen s'ébouriffa les cheveux en déclarant sur un ton irrité.

ㅡ Je l'ignore, Jack, je l'ignore vraiment. Vous pensez que je resterais là les bras ballants si je savais quoi que ce soit!

Martha regarda tour à tour le Docteur et le capitaine, évitant de prendre part à leur conversation. Bien qu'aucun des deux n'aient clairement nommé l'inconnue de l'écran, deux indices avaient suffi pour qu'elle comprenne de qui il s'agissait: "blonde" et "le monde parallèle". Mais même sans cela, l'expression du Docteur lui avait délà mis la puce à l'oreille. Son ami extraterrestre allait enfin pouvoir retrouver Rose auprès de laquelle il n'avait cessé de languir. En bonne camarade elle devait donc se réjouir pour lui, n'est-ce-pas? ...N'est-ce-pas? Alors pourquoi ce goût amer dans la bouche?

A cet instant retentit la sonnerie de son portable qu'elle décrocha avec un certain soulagement, heureuse que cette interruption l'ait empêchée de poursuivre plus en avant l'introspection.

ㅡ Oui?

Une voix mielleuse s'éleva à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Martha Jones. Piètre étudiante qui délaisse ses études pour suivre partout son cher Docteur. Votre fainéantise mériterait un F, ne pensez-vous pas? »

ㅡ Harold Saxon...

En entendant cela, le Docteur prit immédiatement le téléphone des mains de Martha.

ㅡ C'est moi.

Phrase dite posément, que le Maître salua par une joyeuse exclamation.

« J'ai failli attendre, Docteur! Maintenant que tu es là, le spectacle va enfin pouvoir commencer! »

ㅡ Non, arrête ça. Quel que soit ce que tu as prévu de faire sur Terre, il faut que tu arrêtes.

« Allons, détends-toi. Ce n'est rien d'autre que notre petit jeu habituel. J'essaie de dominer le monde et tu tentes de me stopper. Comme au bon vieux temps, hmm? »

ㅡ Sauf que tout a changé, Maître. Car Gallifrey n'existe plus.

Silence de l'autre côté du fil. Puis le Maître reprit au bout d'un moment.

« ...Les Daleks? »

C'était un chuchotement à peine audible, où toute trace de sarcasme avait disparu.

ㅡ Morts aussi.

« Et toi, tu es en vie. »

Ce n'était pas une constatation, mais une accusation. Le Docteur ferma les yeux et répondit douloureusement.

ㅡ Je n'ai pas choisi de l'être.

« Félicitations. » grinça-t-il. « Tu as gagné la Guerre du Temps. »

ㅡ Non, j'ai perdu... Tout le monde a perdu.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer avec une sorte de ferveur.

ㅡ Tu vois où nous en sommes? Il ne reste plus que nous deux dans tout l'Univers, rien que nous deux. Nous battre l'un contre l'autre n'a vraiment aucun sens!

Peut-être que cette fois-ci allait-il réussir à lui faire comprendre. Peut-être que cette fois-ci parviendrait-il à le guérir de son obsession de pouvoir et de domination.

Le Maître éclata d'un rire aussi subit que dément.

« Oh si, Docteur. Au contraire, ça en a plus que jamais. Désormais plus personne ne pourra contrecarrer mes projets... dès que je me serai débarrassé de toi. »

Le faible espoir qui s'était germé dans l'esprit du Docteur s'éteignit et c'est avec lassitude qu'il répliqua.

ㅡ Soit. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, affrontons-nous. Mais je t'en prie, ne la mêle pas à ça.

Pas elle. Tout mais surtout pas elle.

« Qui donc? »

Ignorance admirablement feinte, qui toutefois ne dupa nullement l'autre Gallifréen.

ㅡ Tu le sais très bien.

« Nomme-la, Docteur. Ou aurais-tu oublié comment elle s'appelle? »

Il inspira profondément avant de lâcher d'un ton égal.

ㅡ Rose Tyler. Laisse-la en dehors de cette histoire, c'est entre toi et moi.

Ces paroles furent accueillies par un ricanement de la part du Maître.

« Tu en parles comme si je la retenais de force afin de m'en servir contre toi. L'idée qu'elle puisse être avec moi de son plein gré ne t'est-elle jamais venue? »

Son interlocuteur se tenant coi, il poursuivit sur sa lancée avec une malveillence presque puérile.

« Mon pauvre Docteur, il faut absolument que tu cesses de te prendre pour le centre de l'Univers. La raison pour laquelle ton ancienne compagne demeure à mes côtés ne te concerne ni de près ni de loin. »

ㅡ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

« Que nous sommes ensemble parce que nous nous aimons. Au fait, le mariage est pour bientôt. Est-ce que je te mets sur la liste des invités? »

**OoOoO**

Devant le moniteur de son ordinateur, le Maître jubilait en savourant l'effet produit par sa dernière déclaration. D'après l'image captée par une caméra de surveillance, l'autre Seigneur du Temps paraissait accuser sérieusement le coup.

_Que ressens-tu, Docteur?_ songea le Maître. _De la jalousie? De la peine? Non, il est encore trop tôt pour ces sentiments-là puisque tu doutes de la véracité de mes propos. Mais ça viendra. Je t'ai pris le Tardis, la Terre ne tardera pas à l'être, et lorsque tu te rendras compte qu'elle aussi tu l'as perdue à jamais, que te restera-t-il? Que de la colère et de la haine, qui te consumeront tout entier comme elles me consument à chaque instant. Alors seulement tu seras un adversaire digne de ce nom, prêt à entamer cette ultime partie avec moi, et non un mouton bêlant que tu es pour le moment._

Mais en attendant...

Tout en tapant quelques consignes sur le clavier, il engagea à nouveau la conversation.

ㅡ C'est que j'ai besoin d'un témoin pour la cérémonie et je me suis dit que tu pourrais faire l'affaire... Mais tu es tout pâle, Docteur. Aurais-tu pris un coup de froid?

Sur l'image retransmise par le système de la vidéosurveillance, il vit le Docteur avoir un haut-le-corps et se mettre à chercher hâtivement des yeux l'appareil qui le filmait. Ses deux comparses - cette intelligente pourtant idiote de Martha et Jack le toutou fidèle à son Doc - observaient ses faits et gestes sans comprendre.

Il finit par trouver la caméra qu'il détruisit d'un coup de tournevis sonique. Ouh là, siffla le Maître, ce qu'il pouvait être soupe au lait, parfois!

ㅡ Ca, c'est de la destruction du matériel de l'Etat! s'exclama-t-il en basculant sur une autre caméra. Un crime des plus graves, vu le déficit budgétaire dont souffre actuellement le gouvernement. Sais-tu au moins combien coûte une de ces merveilles technologiques?

Le capitaine attrapa le Docteur par le bras pour lui indiquer l'écran géant. Il venait de découvrir l'avis de recherche qui faisait passer le trio pour des criminels les plus dangereux de tout le pays selon les directives données par le Maître à toutes les chaînes de télévision.

ㅡ Te voilà ennemi public numéro 1, badina-t-il, amusé par leur réaction. Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, Docteur? T'enfuir?

Il entendit un "courez!" à travers le combiné et la communication fut coupée. En suivant leur fuite via le moniteur, il se mit à fredonner tout bas.

ㅡ Fuyez, mes petites souris, fuyez autant que vous pouvez. Mais vous ne trouverez refuge nulle part dans ce royaume qui m'appartient... Et bientôt, ce sera le cas pour toute la planète.

Il ricana sans retenue avant de reprendre le fredonnement... qui ne dura pas. Il mourut sur ses lèvres, aussitôt remplacé par des cliquetis des doigts frappant une surface solide d'un rythme régulier.

_Ta da da dam_

Quatre coups, résonnant dans le silence de la pièce comme un appel à la guerre.

_Ta da da dam, ta da da dam_

De plus en plus vite.

_Ta da da dam, ta da da dam, ta da da dam..._

De plus en plus lancinant.

N'y tenant plus, il se releva avec précipitation. Il fallait qu'il la voie, la seule personne qui était capable de calmer ces roulements de tambour qui l'obsédaient jour et nuit. Alors qu'il allait sortir de son bureau, il se heurta à Yumi Tanaka: c'était sa secrétaire personnelle et son bras droit.

ㅡ Monsieur, commença-t-elle de façon monocorde, le ministre de la Défense demande à être reçu sur le champ.

ㅡ Dites-lui de revenir demain.

ㅡ Il exige des explications à propos du projet New Eden, et je crois qu'il ne s'en ira pas avant de les avoir obtenues.

ㅡ Vous n'avez qu'à l'assommer, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Comme ça, il se tiendra tranquille jusqu'à demain.

Il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot de plus. La jeune asiatique considéra longuement le dos de son patron avant de répliquer d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

ㅡ A vos ordres, monsieur.

**OoOoO**

Elle éteignit la télévision qui depuis tout-à-l'heure diffusait en boucle des nouvelles sur les trois criminels en fuite. Elle se leva et se pencha sur le vase qui contenait un bouquet de roses blanches fraîchement cueillies. Koschei lui en offrait quotidiennement, ces fleurs immaculées qui embaumaient le salon de son parfum suave, pour ne pas dire entêtant. Elle était en train de le humer lorsque des bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille et l'étreignirent. Elle voulut se retourner.

ㅡ Ne bouge pas, gémit-il en enfouissant la tête dans ses cheveux. Reste ainsi, rien qu'un petit moment.

Reconnaissant les symptômes pour les avoir vécus maintes fois, elle superposa ses mains sur celles du Maître qu'elle caressèrent de manière apaisante.

ㅡ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? interrogea-t-elle.

Il se mit à murmurer des paroles quasi-inintelligibles et elle dut se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il racontait.

Il parlait d'une planète qui avait été le berceau d'une race si ancienne que sa création remontait à la nuit des Temps. De son ciel d'un rouge vermillon et de ses pâturages qui reflètaient la même teinte. Du mont de la Perdition, nommée ainsi parce qu'on se perdait en admirant sa beauté. Du continent de la Tentation sauvage où la mère nature montrait son côté le plus sublime.

ㅡ Ca doit être un endroit magnifique, fit-t-elle avec douceur.

ㅡ A été. Il n'existe plus.

ㅡ ...Je suis désolée.

ㅡ Tu n'as pas à l'être, affirma-t-il. Moi, je ne le suis pas. Je m'y suis jamais plu...

Rejeté par son propre peuple et réprouvé parmi ses pairs. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de regretter la disparition de Gallifrey. Non, pas la moindre. Et pourtant un trou béant s'était ouvert dans ses coeurs quand le Docteur lui avait appris la nouvelle. C'était absurde...

Mais pourquoi s'en étonner? De toute façon, la vie elle-même était une absurdité, surtout si on considérait le fait que les deux survivants soient des ennemis jurés.

Elle sentit qu'il était secoué d'un rire convulsif. Il riait, riait... Toutefois elle crut y discerner une sorte de sombre souffrance. Alors elle se comporta comme à chaque fois qu'il traversait une de ses crises. Sans rien dire elle se contenta de rester dans ses bras, lui transmettant un peu de sa chaleur humaine. Pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là, avec lui.

Il la serra plus fort, tel un naufragé qui s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Car c'est ce qu'elle était, son unique point d'ancrage dans la mer de folie qui le submergeait de temps à autre. Quand il était avec elle, les bruits de tambour s'atténuaient, lui offrant une paix qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis des siècles. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontrée...

Tandis qu'il retrouvait peu à peu son équilibre mentale, le souvenir de leur première rencontre lui revint en mémoire. C'était il y a environ un an de cela...

* * *

><p>ㅡ Délire de l'auteur ㅡ<p>

Pour ne pas changer, Asadal est devant son ordinateur à s'arracher les cheveux car l'inspiration la fuit. Apparaît alors Ten, le regard sévère.  
>T ㅡ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me tortures ainsi dans ta fic?<br>A ㅡ Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise?  
>T ㅡ Oh oui, je serai curieux de le savoir.<br>A ㅡ Fin de saison 2, tu n'as rien fait pour ramener Rose. Fin de saison 4, tu l'as renvoyée dans le monde parallèle.  
>T ㅡ Mais ça, c'est la faute aux scénaristes et non la mienne.<br>A ㅡ (ne l'écoutant pas du tout) Et enfin, dans The End of the Time, tu t'es régénéré en abandonnant tous tes fans dans le plus noir des désespoirs. Espèce de traître!  
>T ㅡ Mais ça non plus, ce n'est pas... (soupir) D'accord, je plaide coupable. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner?<br>A ㅡ (bavant un peu, oh rien qu'un petit peu) ...Un gros câlin?  
>Ten déglutit et recule de quelques pas.<br>A ㅡ (suppliant) Un petit câlin, alors?  
>T ㅡ Je préfèrerais encore que tu continues à me torturer dans tes écrits...<br>Il tourne le dos et s'enfuit comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
>A ㅡ Nooon! Reviens, Docteur! Sinon je veillerai à ce que dans l'épilogue tu te retrouves dans le même lit que le Maître!<p> 


	3. Jeu de séduction façon Maître

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Docteur,_  
><em>Si l'enfant Rose est tombée entre les griffes de ton frère égaré.<em>  
><em>Que pouvais-je faire d'autre que d'aller la chercher<em>  
><em>Puisque la faille la ramenant du monde parallèle<em>  
><em>S'est ouverte dans la sombre profondeur de l'Océan?<em>  
><em>Elle allait se noyer, je n'ai pas eu le choix.<em>  
><em>J'ai dû l'aider, il le fallait.<em>

_Il se peut tout-de-même que tu m'en veuilles,_  
><em>Que pour toi je ne sois plus le plus bel objet de l'Univers,<em>  
><em>Parce que je n'ai pas pu la protéger jusqu'au bout.<em>  
><em>Veux-tu me le reprocher à vive voix? Me dire en face à quel point je t'ai déçu?<em>  
><em>Alors viens me sauver, viens nous sauver.<em>  
><em>Viens nous dérober comme tu l'as fait avec moi par le passé<em>  
><em>De ce Seigneur dément qui nous retient dans ses rets.<em>

_Le temps passe et son influence sur nous grandit._  
><em>Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... avant de nous perdre à tout jamais...<em>  
><em>Dépêche-toi, cher Docteur. Sois diligent, mon Voleur.<em>  
><em>Je t'attends... Et elle aussi, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas consciente.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeu de séduction façon Maître<strong>

* * *

><p>(Voilà, cher lecteur, comment notre Seigneur du Temps psychopathe a croisé le chemin de Rose...)<p>

Pour la énième fois, le Maître hurla de frustration et fulmina contre le Docteur qui avait si bien bloqué le mécanisme de Tardis qu'il lui était impossible de se rendre ailleurs que sur Terre ou sur Utopia. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Que ce soit de briser ce fichu verrou temporel ou même de le contourner, chacune de ses tentatives s'était soldée par un échec cuisant.

En exprimant sa colère en termes très colorés, il donna un méchant coup de pied à la console du vaisseau, geste dont il savait que la seule utilité était de servir d'exutoire. Car malgré son grand âge, le Tardis n'était pas une vieille voiture qu'on réparait en frappant sur le capot. Quelle ne fut donc sa surprise lorsque ce dernier émit une sorte de hoquet avant de démarrer!

Le trajet fut de courte durée et sans secousses notables. Lorsque la Boîte Bleue se stabilisa, il consulta le moniteur principal dans l'espoir qu'il serait peut-être autre part que sur cette minuscule planète polluée où les terriens s'étouffaient dans leurs propres bêtises. Mais il fut rapidement détrompé. D'après les indications données par l'écran, il se trouvait dans - pas "sur" mais "dans" - l'Océan Atlantique. Le vaisseau reposait dans le fond marin du Triangle des Bermudes...

Il vaut mieux ne pas retranscrire tout ce que le Maître vitupéra alors comme jurons à l'encontre du pauvre Tardis qui selon lui l'avait amené ici dans l'unique but de le narguer. Disons simplement qu'il alla jusqu'à évoquer la possibilité de le mettre en pièces détachées avant de les vendre au poids chez un ferrailleur. Trop pris par ses propres vociférations, il ne remarqua pas qu'une énorme bulle d'eau renfermant un être vivant s'était matérialisée juste au-dessus de lui.

Quand elle éclata et déversa sur lui une incroyable quantité d'eau salée, il resta là à cligner stupidement des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était soudain mouillé de la tête au pied et qu'une femme inconsciente pesait lourdement dans ses bras.

Il se força au calme. Il le fallait. Parce que s'il explosait maintenant, il était capable de détruire tout dans la salle de contrôle. Or qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait besoin du Tardis. Les paupières closes, il respira donc profondément et cracha afin de se débarrasser du goût du sel dans la bouche. Dès qu'il estima qu'il avait recouvert assez de sang froid pour ne pas tout saccager sur son passage, il rouvrit les yeux. Puis se rendant compte qu'il tenait toujours l'humaine dans ses bras, il la laissa tomber sur le sol.

Le choc avait été rude, toutefois cela ne la réveilla pas. Par curiosité il la repoussa du bout du pied. Toujours pas de réaction. Etait-elle morte? Et puis d'abord, qui était-elle? Bizarre, son visage lui disait quelque chose... Ah ha!

Il sursauta, la reconnaissant enfin. Il l'avait vue dans les archives du Tardis: elle y était répertoriée comme étant une ancienne compagne du Docteur. N'était-ce pas elle qui en dehors du nom de Rose Tyler portait un autre nom, plus redoutable, celui du Méchant Loup? Celle qui par la suite s'était retrouvée coincée dans un Univers parallèle pour ne plus pouvoir revenir?

Un rictus sardonique étira ses lèvres et il se mit à exulter intérieurement. Oh non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Lui qui n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir au moyen qui serait le plus efficace pour blesser le Docteur, voilà que le hasard le lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent... Mais sans doute le hasard n'y était pour rien. Le Tardis avait dû percevoir son retour et agir en conséquence, afin de réceptionner celle dont s'était épris le Docteur. Oui, le Maître savait que l'autre imbécile l'avait aimée. Il suffisait pour cela de voir toutes ces empreintes émotionnelles du Docteur la concernant que le vaisseau - étant en parfaite symbiose psychique avec son précédent pilote - avait soigneusement enregistré. Pour cette jeune humaine son frère ennemi avait eu une passion dévorante, que pourtant il avait tenté de refouler au plus profond de son être. N'était-ce pas honteux? Comment pouvait-on s'avilir à éprouver de tels sentiments pour une femelle d'une espèce si primitive? Enfin, peu importe. Tant pis pour le Docteur s'il voulait s'abaisser à ça... et tant mieux pour lui, puisqu'il allait pouvoir s'en servir.

Ignorant les murmures plaintifs de la Boîte Bleue qui s'inquiétait pour la terrienne, le Maître s'accroupit à côté d'elle, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure façon de la manipuler. Se faire passer pour le Docteur régénéré? Naan, sa vie en dépendrait qu'il serait incapable de jouer le rôle de ce grand niais. Trafiquer sa mémoire pour lui faire croire que le Docteur était son pire ennemi? Beaucoup plus intéressant. Mais pour cela, il fallait avant tout qu'il efface les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de lui, ce qui risquait d'être assez délicat. Il suffisait d'un seul faux pas dans le tripatouillage mental pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un état végétatif, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas non plus. On ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec une légume...

Ses pensées tournèrent court lorsqu'elle reprit brusquement conscience et le fixa d'un regard vide. Ses lèvres bleuies par le froid de l'eau s'entrouvrirent et c'est avec une certaine difficulté qu'elle articula les mots suivants.

ㅡ Qui êtes-vous?

Pris au dépourvu par ce soudain réveil, il donna la première réponse qui lui passa par la tête.

ㅡ Un Seigneur du Temps.

Elle ne réagit pas. On aurait dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Le Maître commençait à soupçonner que le voyage sans protection d'un monde parallèle à un autre n'ait endommagé le cerveau déjà si limité de l'humaine quand elle rompit le silence et posa une question qui le stupéfia:

ㅡ Et moi, qui suis-je? Le savez-vous?

**OoOoO**

Quelques semaines plus tard...

Le plan de Vaillant que le Maître présenta à l'Etat-major britannique enthousiasma au plus au point les militaires qui pensaient que la construction de tout premier porte-avions volant allait leur permettre de s'imposer auprès des autres grandes puissances. Que ces idiots croient ce qu'ils voulaient. Pour le Maître le Vaillant n'était qu'une étape vers la domination de la Terre, qui à son tour constituait le prélude à la conquête de l'Univers.

Cette réunion marquait la fin de la journée en tant que Harold Saxon, ministre de la Défense. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de conférence, Yumi Tanaka l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture avant de lui passer son manteau ainsi qu'un bouquet de roses blanches.

ㅡ Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, monsieur? dit-elle sur un ton impassible.

ㅡ Non, rétorqua-t-il en faisant signe au chauffeur de démarrer. Vous pouvez disposer.

Là-dessus il se fit conduire jusqu'à un petit appartement au centre de Londres où il avait installé Rose. Avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette, il se prépara mentalement à jouer le personnage qu'il adoptait vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, c'est-à-dire un Seigneur du Temps qui avait sauvé sa compagne de la noyade et qui avait découvert avec horreur qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire... Et quoi d'autre, déjà? Ah oui, qui lui faisait assidûment la cour afin de la convaincre qu'ils s'étaient aimé, d'où les fleurs qu'il lui apportait à chacune de ses visites.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour faire enrager le Docteur..._

Il sonna et attendit.

Un esprit amnésique était pareil à une toile vierge sur laquelle on pouvait peindre tout ce dont on avait envie. Et si c'était le Maître qui tenait le pinceau, l'oeuvre qui en résulterait risquait fort de déplaire au Docteur. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru en découvrant l'amnésie totale de Rose. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu...

La porte s'ouvrit et elle apparut sur le seuil.

ㅡ Bonsoir, Harold.

...C'est qu'elle n'était pas aussi malléable qu'il l'aurait voulu.

ㅡ Est-ce qu'un jour m'appelleras-tu par mon nom? fit-il avec un début de grimace qu'il effaça bien vite. Tu le faisais bien, avant.

Il devait se montrer charmant pour le moment. Il aurait tout le loisir de lui dévoiler son véritable caractère quand elle serait devenue sienne... au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

ㅡ Désolée, sourit-elle en lui prenant le bouquet des mains. Pour moi, "Maître" n'est pas un nom. Et puis Maître quoi, hmm?

_Je suis le Maître de tout: de tout ce qui est, tout qui a été et tout ce qui sera._

Réfrénant ces idées mégalomanes, il répliqua d'un ton doucereux.

ㅡ Tout simplement le Maître. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans le fait de m'appeler ainsi?

_Sans doute te sens-tu dans la peau d'une esclave. Eh bien c'est le but, ma chère._

ㅡ C'est que... Ca fait très avocat, je trouve. Ou très notaire. Attendez une seconde, je reviens après avoir mis ces roses dans le vase.

La porte claqua, laissant le Gallifréen complètement pantois. Lui, un avocat? Comment pouvait-elle le comparer avec un de ces ridicules bonshommes qui paradaient avec une perruque sur la tête! (Ndl'a: il paraît que les avocats anglais portent des perruques en cour d'audience)

_Tu me payeras cet affront, Rose Tyler._

ㅡ Je suis prête, dit-elle en reparaissant au bout de quelques minutes. Au fait, où allons-nous aujourd'hui?

ㅡ Sur la lune, répondit-il en la guidant jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble où il avait garé le Tardis.

Elle l'observa attentivement pour savoir si c'était une plaisanterie, mais ça n'en était pas une. D'après des livres sur l'art de séduire qu'il avait consultés, les terriennes adoraient les surprises, surtout si elles étaient extravagantes. Il avait donc décidé de sortir le grand jeu. Bien sûr, sans ce maudit verrou temporel il aurait pu l'emmener en Arcadie ou autre endroit encore plus extraordinaire, mais bon...

Lorsqu'après un court voyage à bord de la Boîte Bleue elle se retrouva vraiment devant un paysage lunaire, elle eut un rire nerveux.

ㅡ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'oublie parfois que vous n'êtes pas humain.

_Encore un affront dont je me souviendrai. Me prendre pour un humain!_

Cachant ses pensées, il émit un claquement de doigts en direction de la console. Une douce musique se mit à couler et il effectua un pas à l'extérieur, l'invitant à faire de même.

ㅡ M'accorderas-tu cette danse, Rose?

ㅡ Je pensais pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oxygène sur la lune, hésita-t-elle.

_Idiote. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'ai repoussé le bouclier de protection à son maximum._

ㅡ Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce-pas? dit-il, tout sourire.

Figure mi-figue mi raisain, elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et accepta de le suivre dehors.

**OoOoO**

Ils dansèrent. Sous un ciel d'un noir d'encre où veillait une Terre dispensant des rayons bleuâtres, leurs pieds dessinaient des cercles concentriques avec la lenteur et la légèrté caractéristiques d'une moindre gravité, donnant à leur danse un côté irréaliste.

Cependant, le Maître remarqua que Rose n'avait pas l'air si subjuguée que ça. Elle paraissait plutôt... préoccupée. Non, navrée. Son impression se confirma lorsqu'elle annonça de but en blanc:

ㅡ Je vais quitter Londres.

Son sourire factice se figea et il se raidit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait, là? Ainsi, malgré le fait qu'il ait consacré des semaines à tenter de gagner ses bonnes grâces, elle refusait de succomber à son charme, c'est bien cela?

ㅡ Tu veux te séparer de moi? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui était loin d'être chaleureuse.

ㅡ Ecoutez, soupira-t-elle. Je n'arrive à rien dans mes efforts de retrouver la mémoire. La ville de Londres ne m'est aucunement familière. Et vous... Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine, mais vous regarder n'éveille pas le moindre souvenir en moi.

Quoi de plus normal puisque la senteur qu'exhalaient ces roses blanches contenait un dérivatif de la pillule amnésiant mise au point par Torchwood 1 qu'il avait pris soin d'améliorer.

ㅡ Il se peut qu'en visitant d'autres lieux...

ㅡ Je t'ai déjà dit que tout finirait par te revenir en restant avec moi, coupa-t-il, impatient. Toutes les aventures que nous avons vécues ensemble. Tous ces voyages dans le Temps. Quoi, tu ne me fais plus confiance?

Cette question qu'il posait pour la seconde fois de la soirée resta suspendue entre eux, tandis que leurs regards se croisaient et s'accrochaient.

Ce fut Rose qui en premier détourna la tête. Mû par une fureur aussi brusque qu'incontrôlable, il laissa tomber la façade d'une personne vertueuse qu'il s'était ingénié à construire devant elle et l'attrapa par le menton, en la forçant à le regarder de nouveau.

ㅡ Crois-tu peut-être que je te mens? articula-t-il sur un ton venimeux.

_Comment ose-t-elle douter de moi?_ tempêta-t-il en son for intérieur. _Elle, qui n'est qu'une moins que rien d'humaine? Comment ose-t-elle!_

Elle le repoussa avec sécheresse et voulut s'écarter de lui. Il l'en empêcha en lui empoignant le bras.

ㅡ Lâchez-moi, protesta-t-elle en gardant un calme surhumain.

Il raffermit sa prise, lui arrachant un petit cri.

ㅡ Tu ne m'as pas encore répondu.

ㅡ Qu'attendez-vous de moi? fit-elle avec lassitude. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de vous. Vous m'êtes un parfait étranger, Harold. De plus, il y a quelque chose en vous qui me...

Elle s'interrompit, ravalant la fin de la phrase.

_Qui te fait quoi? Qui te fait peur? Tu as raison de me craindre. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je supporterai que tu me résistes!_

ㅡ Vous êtes un alien âgé de je ne sais combien de siècle, reprit-elle, doté de connaissances dépassant celles de n'importe quel terrien. Pourtant vous êtes là, sur Terre, à vous faire passer pour un ministre britannique. Tout cela dans un but philanthrope, m'avez-vous expliqué...

C'est effectivement ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Il lui avait prétendu qu'il souhaitait prendre le sort de l'humanité en main afin de la détourner du chemin de l'auto-destruction - guerres, réchauffement climatique et bien d'autres - dans lequel elle s'était engagé... Le genre de niaiseries qu'aurait débité le Docteur, sauf que sa manière à lui était radicalement opposée.

ㅡ Il est possible que votre intention soit noble. Mais priver nous les humains de notre libre arbitre ne peut et ne doit pas être la solution à nos problèmes. Car c'est ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, est-ce que je me trompe?

Les yeux du Maître brillèrent de colère, toutefois il parvint à se maîtriser.

ㅡ Avant l'amnésie, tu étais d'accord avec mes idéaux. Avant, tu avais une totale confiance en moi.

Mensonges, rien que des mensonges. Cependant la rage avec laquelle il prononça ces paroles leur donnait un semblant de sincérité.

Elle le fixa sans un mot. Puis soudain, elle s'arracha de son étreinte et s'insurgea avec une véhémence qui surprit son interlocuteur.

ㅡ Avant, avant! J'ignore qui j'étais avant. Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais avant! Ne me demandez à être la Rose que vous connaissiez, elle est morte!

ㅡ Et après? grinça-t-il. Que veut la nouvelle Rose que tu es à présent?

ㅡ Que vous renonciez à vos projets. Et que vous me permettiez de commencer une nouvelle vie, ailleurs, loin de vous.

ㅡ Et si je refuse?

ㅡ Alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous y contraindre.

A cette déclaration, un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du Maître d'une oreille à l'autre en révélant toutes ses dents, tel un fauve se préparant à bondir sur sa proie. Il agrippa Rose par les épaules et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien.

ㅡ Toi? railla-t-il. Me contraindre?

Lentement, il se pencha à son oreille et chuchota avec une fébrilité empreinte de folie.

ㅡ Tu ne le peux. Par contre, moi je peux te contraindre...

* * *

><p>ㅡ Délire de l'auteur ㅡ<p>

Asadal et Rose sont assises dans un canapé et discutent, une tasse de thé à la main.  
>R ㅡ Alors? Est-ce que je vais faire chambre commune avec le Maître ou pas?<br>A ㅡ Idontwanttogo a déjà posé cette quesiton... Et je te donne la même réponse: j'en sais rien. Tout dépend, si à la fin de la fic tu choisis le Docteur ou le Maître. Je me demande ce qu'en pensent les lecteurs...  
>R ㅡ ...Est-ce que je dois forcément choisir?<br>A ㅡ Pardon?  
>R ㅡ Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas garder les deux?<br>Asadal laisse tomber sa tasse qui se brise en mille morceaux et regarde Rose comme si elle n'en croie pas ses yeux.  
>R ㅡ Ben quoi?<p> 


	4. Celle qui calme les tambours

**Celle qui calme les tambours**

* * *

><p>Des rires hystériques. Des vociférations dénuées de sens. Des cris d'agonie. Retentissant dans l'air vicié par l'odeur du sang et de chair putréfiée...<p>

Rose ferma les yeux et frissonna au souvenir de cet endroit terrible où le Maître l'avait traînée de force: Utopia, que les derniers représentants de l'humanité du futur avaient d'abord pris pour leur ultime refuge avant de découvrir qu'il n'en était rien. Ce n'était qu'une planète morte, qui ne pouvait abriter aucun être vivant. Alors la faim, le froid et le désespoir avaient fini par pousser ces hommes au bord de la folie, achevant de transformer cet enfer glacé en un véritable purgatoire.

Elle avait voulu fuir. Se réfugier à l'intérieur du Tardis pour ne plus voir ces atrocités. Mais le Seigneur du Temps ne l'avait pas laissée faire.

ㅡ Regarde, lui avait-il susurré en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Regarde ces humains se battre et se dévorer entre eux. Voici l'avenir qui attend les terriens. Voici à quoi le libre arbitre va les mener.

Se repaissant du carnage qui se déroulait devant lui, il lui avait semblé s'amuser comme un fou. Et c'est qu'il était en réalité: un psychopathe qui jusqu'à présent avait caché son jeu sous les bonnes manières et les galanteries dignes d'un parfait gentleman.

Elle avait senti sa raison vaciller, tandis que ses murmures suaves continuaient au creux de son oreille.

ㅡ Je suis leur Salut, Rose. Je suis le seul qui puisse leur éviter ce destin tragique. Et tu voudrais me contraindre à abandonner mes projets? Le faisant tu signes leur condamnation, le sais-tu?

Elle n'avait pas été en état de lui fournir une réponse cohérente, toute son attention accaparée par le spectacle d'une horreur sans nom. Celui d'une femme pourchassée par une dizaine d'individus, avant que celle-ci ne finisse par ête rattrapée. Ce qui se produisit alors avait suffi pour que Rose, ne le supportant plus, sombre dans une inconscience salvatrice.

Et elle s'était réveillée dans une petite pièce à bord du Tardis...

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, dans un vain effort de se rappeler de son passé. Comme à l'accoutumé rien ne surgit de son esprit, que du blanc. Qui était-elle? Qui était-elle pour qu'elle ait accepté d'être la compagne d'un monstre tel que le Maître? Comment avait-elle pu l'aimer, à moins d'être aussi dérangée mentalement que lui?

Il mentait. Il devait forcément mentir. Car elle n'avait rien de commun avec lui. Et s'il croyait qu'il pouvait la manipuler comme une marionnette, il se trompait lourdement!

Elle se leva et se rua vers la porte, avec la ferme intention de la briser pour sortir s'il le fallait. Mais elle s'ouvrit sans résistance. Ainsi donc, il ne l'avait pas enfermée, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait supposé... Quelque peu ébranlée par cet état de fait, elle marqua un arrêt avant de s'aventurer dans le couloir silencieux du vaisseau.

Elle le trouva dans la salle de contrôle, assis par terre. Les paupières closes, il était adossé à la console, ses doigts martelant en cadence le sol grillagé.

_Ta da da dam, ta da da dam, ta da da dam..._

Elle s'était préparée à une violente discussion à la limite de l'affrontement physique, pas à ça. Pas à le retrouver dans un état proche de la léthargie. Pas si... démuni.

ㅡ Harold? appela-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Sans ces mouvements de doigts elle se serait demandée s'il n'était pas endormi.

Elle s'avança pas à pas, comme attirée par un aimant. S'arrêtant juste devant lui, elle allait l'interpeller à nouveau quand sans crier gare il s'empara de son poignet et la tira vers lui. Tombant sur les genoux, son buste buta contre le sien. Pendant un moment elle demeura interdite, ressentant son souffle chaud sur la nuque. Il avait la respiration courte, les coeurs battant à tout rompre.

Jugeant que cela n'avait que trop duré, elle tenta de se relever. Il l'en empêcha en lui passant les bras autour du cou et en appuyant son front contre le sien.

ㅡ Ecoute.

_Ta da da dam_

ㅡ Ecoute ces roulements du tambour, répéta-t-il. Ils résonnent en moi, font vibrer ma chair, me bouleversent jusqu'au tréfonds des os. Oh oui, ils me torturent... et ne cesseront jamais de me torturer...

_Ta da da dam, ta da da dam_

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa ceux de Rose. Il avait un regard si désespéré qu'elle en eut la gorge nouée.

ㅡ Tu les entends? fit-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

_Ta da da dam, ta da da dam, ta da da dam..._

ㅡ Tout le monde a pensé qu'ils n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination, gémit-il. Même Theta. Mais je sais qu'ils sont réels... Réels!

Il avait hurlé vers la fin. Un spasme de douleur souleva sa poitrine, suivi de sanglots à peine audibles.

Que de peines. Que de tourments. Que de la solitude... Des fardeaux qui à force de s'accumuler devaient être lourds à porter, surtout pour un être ayant vécu près d'un millier d'années.

ㅡ Moi je vous crois, déclara-t-elle.

Il la lâcha et recula, la considérant d'un air éperdu où se mêlait un espoir irraisonné.

ㅡ Tu... Tu les entends, toi aussi?

ㅡ Non. Mais...

Ce fut au tour de Rose de le serrer dans ses bras. Avec douceur elle ramena la tête du Maître sur son épaule. Qu'il s'y repose. Car même un démon avait besoin de temps à autre d'un peu de répit.

ㅡ ...Quand on souffre autant, cela ne peut être que vrai.

D'un geste apaisant elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux. Afin de le rassurer, afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle était prête à partager ses souffrances s'il le voulait bien.

ㅡ Je suis si fatigué... dit-il en se laissant faire.

ㅡ Alors dormez. Je veille sur vous.

Comme si cela avait été un signal, il se pelotonna tout contre elle dans un abandon total. Bientôt il se détendit et sa respiration se fit plus lente, plus régulière.

Sans doute que cela avait été son rôle avant l'amnésie, songea-t-elle. De se tenir près de lui et de le réconforter... peut-être dans le but de réfréner ses pulsions auto-destructrices.

Pendant longtemps elle resta ainsi, sans bouger, gardienne du sommeil de celui qui finalement elle avait décidé d'accepter l'idée qu'il était son compagnon, avant de succomber elle aussi dans les doux bras de Morphée...

**OoOoO**

En émergeant du pays des rêves, ce qui vint tout d'abord à l'esprit du Maître était qu'il n'avait pas connu un bien-être pareil depuis... depuis son enfance au fait, pour la bonne raison qu'après avoir passé le rite d'initiation à ses huit ans les bruits de tambour n'avaient cessé de le hanter jusque dans son sommeil.

Mais cette fois, ils s'étaient tus.

Il lança un regard empli d'incompréhension vers la jeune femme dont les jambes lui avaient servi d'oreiller. Elle dodelinait de la tête, sa longue chevelure lui encadrant la figure telle une aura dorée. Elle était tellement ordinaire. Rien qu'une arriérée de terrienne parmi tant d'autres, qui un jour avait eu la chance - ou la malchance, c'était selon - de croiser le chemin du Docteur. Pourtant elle était parvenue à calmer ces quatres coups funestes qui ne lui accordaient aucun temps mort. Comment?

Après tout, qu'importait le comment. Ce qui comptait était qu'elle représentait un remède à ses maux. La garder près de lui était la promesse d'une paix durable dont il pourrait jouir tant qu'elle serait en vie. Il fallait donc absolument qu'il se l'approprie et qu'il en fasse sienne. Là, il ne s'agissait plus seulement de tourmenter le Docteur. La présence de Rose à ses côtés lui était devenue vitale.

Il détailla le visage de l'endormie. Mouais. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué auparavant, il devait admettre qu'elle ne manquait pas d'un certain charme... pour une humaine. La fraîcheur de l'innocence devait y être pour beaucoup. Ah, l'innocence. Elle avait ceci de magnifique qu'elle pouvait être facilement abusée. Et tenter de ternir son éclat allait lui procurer un plaisir supplémentaire en plus du reste.

Il enroula autour de son index une mèche blonde, soyeuse au toucher. Il joua avec jusqu'à ce que le léger tiraillement provoque son réveil. Ils se regardèrent en silence, lui toujours couché sur ses genoux et elle, penchée au-dessus de lui.

ㅡ Je suis désolé pour cette visite forcée à Utopia, s'excusa-t-il au bout d'un moment. C'est que tu m'as mis hors de moi, tu comprends, en annonçant que tu voulais me quitter. J'ai besoin de toi, Rose...

Les mots coulaient de sa bouche, suffisamment mielleux pour engluer la mouche sans méfiance. Et puis ce n'était pas tout-à-fait un mensonge, puisqu'elle lui était indispensable.

ㅡ Reste avec moi, la pria-t-il avec une naïveté admirablement feinte.

ㅡ Alors reconcez à vos plans de la domination du monde.

En faisant la moue, il exerça une traction sur une poignée de ses cheveux en l'obligeant à se baisser un peu plus, au point que leurs nez se frôlèrent.

ㅡ Tu y tiens, c'est ça, même après avoir eu un aperçu de ce que l'avenir réserve à l'Humanité?

ㅡ Je... balbutia-t-elle, troublée.

Ses lèvres qui tremblotaient sous le coup d'hésitation lui parurent appétissantes à souhait, trop tentantes en tout cas pour qu'il y résiste. D'ailleurs, pourquoi résister? Il les happa sans tarder, étouffant son cri de surprise dans un baiser interminable. Une douce torture à laquelle sa victime se soumettait sans pouvoir se rebeller, faute de ressort nécessaire.

Il fit une pause, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle. Qu'il profita également pour réitérer sa proposition.

ㅡ Reste avec moi, Rose. Qui sait? Si tu y mets du tien, il n'est pas exclu que tu réussisses un jour à me convaincre d'arrêter mes projets.

Il l'observa à travers les yeux mi-clos, l'air goguenard. Malgré le rosissement de ses joues, l'expression qu'elle affichait lui permit de comprendre qu'elle s'apprêtait à céder. Car elle avait la même faiblesse que le Docteur: celle d'être persuadée qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté tout le monde pouvait changer. Quelle pitoyable erreur.

ㅡ Essaie de me stopper si tu peux... poursuivit-il d'une voix gentiment moqueuse. Moi, je continuerai à te faire valoir le bien-fondé de mes actes. Et voyons qui de nous deux convertira l'autre en premier...

Et sans attendre de réponse, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

**OoOoO**

A la suite de cela, ils développèrent une relation qui en apparence les faisait paraître comme un couple normal. Et c'est ce qu'ils étaient en vérité. Entre eux, c'était une lutte constante de qui imposerait son opinion sur l'autre. Par exemple, il essayait de lui faire porter une tenue vestimentaire plus chic, à savoir des tailleurs et des robes d'une rare élégance qui étaient plus à son goût que les vêtements décontractés qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle, elle avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent au refuge pour animaux afin d'adopter un chat, dans l'espoir que s'en occuper l'aiderait à modérer son penchant pour de la cruauté gratuite. Et ces affrontements - si on pouvait les nommer ainsi - se terminaient généralement en match nul. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Rose qui délaissait les Versace dans le placard au profit de ses sempiternels pantalons en jean, et le chat s'était enfui le soir-même de l'adoption, le bout de la queue grillé par le tournevis laser du Maître.

Cependant, en dehors de ces petits conflits au quotidien, à la question de qui exerçait de l'ascendant sur l'autre, il était indéniable que Rose, désavantagée par son amnésie, perdait du terrain. Car mise à part sa mégalomanie, ou peut-être à cause de cela même, le Maître possédait un étrange charisme auquel il était difficile de résister. Une fois habituée à ses sautes d'humeur et à ses autres bizarreries, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fascination face à ce Seigneur du Temps lunatique au point de vouloir oublier parfois qu'il avait pour but d'asservir la Terre.

Quant au Maître, il était distrait - pour ne pas dire charmé - par ce jeu de séduction qu'il se livrait avec Rose, qu'il finit par négliger le fait que leurs rapports étaient construits sur des mensonges et la tromperie. Puis un jour, il fut brutalement rappelé à la réalité...

ㅡ Harry! Il faut qu'on parle!

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une femme écervelée fit irruption dans le bureau du ministre de la Défense. C'était Lucy Cole, fille de Lord Traminster.

ㅡ Pourquoi refuses-tu de me voir? geignit-elle, les yeux brillant de larmes. Je croyais que nous deux, c'était du sérieux!

Le Maître fit la grimace. Il l'avait séduite afin de se servir de la société de télécommunication de son père. Mais maintenant que le réseau Archange était en place et qu'il diffusait des messages subliminaux, elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Rien qu'un poids mort, qui ne représentait pas le moindre intérêt.

Tanaka qui l'avait suivie à l'intérieur jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son patron dans l'attente de ses instructions. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête et elle poussa l'indésirable hors de la pièce lorsque celle-ci cria d'une voix qui frisait l'hystérie.

ㅡ Je sais ce que tu es, Harry! Et de ce que tu veux faire de ce pays. Ne me laisse pas tomber, sinon tout le monde le saura!

Non, pas un poids mort, mais un élément dangereux dont il valait mieux se débarrasser sur le champ. D'un geste il arrêta sa secrétaire zélée puis offrit un sourire radieux à l'idiote qui ignorait ce qu'elle venait de déclencher.

ㅡ Tu as raison, ma chère Lucy. Il est temps qu'on ait une petite conversation... en tête à tête.

Le soir, quand il rejoignit Rose dans son appartement pour un dîner aux chandelles, elle écoutait avec une horreur non dissimulée les infos qui rapportaient que le corps d'une femme blonde avait été repêchée de la Tamise et qu'on cherchait hâtivement son identité.

ㅡ Laisser quelqu'un se faire assassiner en pleine journée... plaignit-elle, scandalisée. Mais que fait donc la police?

Il prit la télécommande des mains de Rose pour éteindre la télévision avant de l'enlacer. Il se mit à picorer son cou avec de petits baisers joueurs tout en affirmant:

ㅡ En voilà une chose qui ne se produira plus quand je serai devenu Premier ministre.

ㅡ Tu ne l'es pas encore, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton plus bas.

ㅡ Mais je vais l'être, fit-il. Très bientôt.

Comme elle se tenait coite, il lui dédia son sourire le plus éclatant qui aurait fait fondre tout un glacier.

ㅡ On ne va pas se disputer pour si peu, n'est-ce-pas?

Si peu? Elle était loin, oh bien loin d'être d'accord là-dessus, mais elle n'allait pas gâcher la soirée pour autant. Car elle avait une importante annonce à lui faire.

ㅡ C'est bon pour cette fois, dit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte. Parce que j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Il lui souleva la paume et l'embrassa, tout en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

ㅡ Je pense que la mémoire est train de me revenir.

A ces mots, la main du Maître se referma sur le poignet de Rose et le serra.

ㅡ De quoi te souviens-tu? voulut-il savoir, le visage crispé.

ㅡ Rien de précis, répondit-elle, désarçonnée par sa réaction. Je fais simplement de drôles de rêves concernant le Tardis, les extraterrestres et un homme en veste de cuir que je suppose être ta précédente incarnation... Mais arrête ça, tu me fais mal!

Avec énervement elle lui fit lâcher prise et recula, l'air soupçonneux. Pourquoi au lieu de s'en réjouir semblait-il si contrarié? Etait-ce parce que...

Il lui tourna le dos et sortit de l'appartement, sans un regard en arrière. Songeuse, elle s'assaya sur le canapé et considéra longuement son poignet, meurtri par les ongles du Gallifréen qui s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair.

**OoOoO**

Minuit était passé lorsque la Boîte Bleue se matérialisa sans bruit dans la chambre de Rose. Cela ne la réveilla pas, car elle avait un sommeil très profond. C'était l'un des effets secondaires du dérivatif de la pilule amnésiant qu'elle respirait tous les jours et le Maître le savait.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et la contempla, la bouche déformée par le dépit. Ainsi donc malgré tous ses efforts pour l'en empêcher, elle était en train de recouvrer la mémoire ... jusqu'à quel point? Il n'y avait qu'une manière de le découvrir. Du bout des doigts il toucha les tempes de la jeune femme et se connecta à son esprit.

Ce qu'il y vit était une suite de visions décousues où se mêlaient des paysages fantastiques des planètes lointaines, des gens célèbres dans l'Histoire humaine, des races d'aliens du passé et de futur. Il y avait des batailles, des séparations, des retrouvailles. Cependant dans ce chaos indescriptible il y avait une constance, une seule.

Le Docteur.

Il était présent dans chacun de ses souvenirs, dans chacun de ses rêves. Il hantait chacune de ses pensées. On aurait dit que l'âme de Rose n'aspirait qu'à une chose unique: d'être de nouveau avec lui.

Elle l'aimait. Profondément. Désespérément.

Et le Maître, lui, ne s'y trouvait nulle part...

Il ôta les mains de ses tempes comme s'il venait de s'y brûler. Le mouvement de recul dut la déranger car elle s'agita et se retourna sur le côté. De ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappa un gémissement douloureux.

ㅡ Docteur... souffla-t-elle.

Une larme perla de ses paupières closes, plongeant le Maître dans une colère noire.

* * *

><p><em>J'aimerais crever tes yeux mordorés<em>  
><em>Qui ne cessent de rêver de lui<em>  
><em>Alors que je me trouve à tes côtés<em>

_Mordre jusqu'au sang tes lèvres vermeilles_  
><em>Qui dans le secret de la nuit murmurent<em>  
><em>Son nom au lieu de crier le mien<em>

_Qu'il me serait doux d'arracher ton coeur_  
><em>Qui même sous l'ardeur de mes caresses<em>  
><em>Ne palpite qu'en souvenir de son amour<em>

_Ne regarde que moi_  
><em>Ne recherche que moi<em>  
><em>Ne désire que moi<em>

_Sinon Rose, ma bien-aimée Rose..._

_Je t'écraserais, te broierais, te mettrais en pièces_  
><em>Avant de disperser tes restes aux quatres vents<em>  
><em>Pour que jamais toi et lui ne puissent se retrouver...<em>

* * *

><p>ㅡ Délire de l'auteur ㅡ<p>

A ㅡ Bon, il faut que je précise aux lecteurs que le monologue en italique a été inspiré d'un poème que j'ai vu dans une série...  
>Apparaît alors dans un flash aveuglant l'inégalable capitaine Jack Harkness, le seul, l'unique!<br>J ㅡ Hello, ma belle! J'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que je vais refaire une apparition dans ta fic.  
>Asadal a la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux qui sortent de la tête. Jack l'a appelée "ma belle"! Elle oublie qu'il est du genre à draguer tout ce qui bouge.<br>J ㅡ Eh oh, tu m'entends?  
>A ㅡ ...Hein?<br>J ㅡ Je te demandais quand est-ce que va se terminer la partie romance entre le Maître et la petite Rose. Qu'on puisse entrer dans le vif de sujet.  
>A ㅡ Ah! Euh...<br>Elle pourrait lui répondre tout de suite que c'est prévu au prochain chapitre. Mais non.  
>A ㅡ (toute timide, buttant sur les mots) Je... Je vais te le dire, si tu me paies un verre...<br>J ㅡ (sourire radieux) Pourquoi pas?  
>Asadal tombe dans les pommes. Crise cardiaque.<br>J ㅡ (se gratte la tête, ennuyé) Elle n'espère tout de même pas je lui fasse du bouche-à-bouche?


	5. Le mot que ne dirait jamais le Docteur

_Ainsi je voudrais, une nuit,_  
><em>Quand l'heure des voluptés sonne,<em>  
><em>Vers les trésors de ta personne,<em>  
><em>Comme un lâche, ramper sans bruit,<em>

_Pour châtier ta chair joyeuse,_  
><em>Pour meurtrir ton sein pardonné,<em>  
><em>Et faire à ton flanc étonné<em>  
><em>Une blessure large et creuse...<em>

_..._

_Je te hais autant que je t'aime!_

_Extrait du "A celle qui est trop gaie - Les Fleurs du Mal" par Charles Baudelaire_

* * *

><p><strong>Le mot que ne dirait jamais le Docteur<strong>

* * *

><p>Ombre menaçante dans les ténèbres de la nuit, le Maître était penché au-dessus de la Rose endormie, enserrant d'une main le cou de la jeune femme qui continuait à rêver de son Docteur sans savoir que la mort était accrochée à sa gorge. Il suffisait d'une pression pour qu'elle passe de vie à trépas... Une tentation contre laquelle il avait bien du mal à lutter, submergé de fureur comme il l'était.<p>

L'étrangler lentement, sans se presser... et la regarder s'étouffer dans d'atroces souffrances jusqu'à ce que la mort s'ensuive. Ou plutôt non, l'obliger à vivre, vivre encore et toujours, tout en faisant subir de terribles supplices à son corps et à son âme, afin de graver en elle l'intensité de la haine qu'il lui vouait.

Car en cet instant précis, il la haïssait.

Cette idée le stoppa net dans ses élans de délires meurtriers et il desserra sa prise. Lui, haïr une humaine? On ne haïssait pas ceux qui lui étaient inférieurs, on se contentait de les mépriser et de les écraser comme de vulgaires insectes qu'ils étaient. Mais Rose, cette terrienne...

Au début elle n'avait été qu'un pion parmi d'autres dans le jeu qu'il se livrait avec le Docteur. Ensuite il lui avait découvert une utilité supplémentaire, à savoir son don quasi miraculeux d'atténuer les bruits du tambour. Et maintenant, elle était devenue pour lui une... quoi? Plus qu'un jouet vivant, en tout cas. Bien plus qu'une simple trophée à exhiber devant le Docteur afin le narguer, puisque ce dont il avait envie, c'était...

D'être le centre de son existence. Que l'entièreté de ses désirs, de ses pensées et de ses rêves soient tournés vers lui et vers personne d'autre. En somme, il souhaitait prendre la place du Docteur dans son coeur, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il attendait également d'elle un amour aveugle, exclusif, proche du fanatisme.

Les yeux du Maître se mirent à luire d'un éclat dangereux, charriant de la malignité à l'état pur. Certes, elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas encore. Toutefois il avait pour allié le temps... qu'il mettrait à profit afin de dompter cet esprit libre et le plier à sa volonté. Qu'à la fin elle n'ait d'autre issue que de l'accepter pour son maître. Mais pour cela, il était indispensable qu'en aucun cas elle se souvienne du Docteur. En aucun cas!

Il glissa la main du cou de la jeune femme et remonta vers son visage avant de la poser sur son front. Elle s'agita quelque peu, sans pour autant se réveiller. Il s'immisça alors dans ses souvenirs qui connaissaient un début de frémissement pour émerger à la surface de sa conscience. Puis d'un mot, d'un seul, il les verrouilla, rendant irréversible l'amnésie de Rose. Le passé lui était à présent inaccessible. Pour toujours. A moins qu'un Seigneur du Temps lui insuffle à nouveau ce mot, devenu la clef de la cage emprisonnant sa mémoire.

Or le Maître avait pris soin de choisir celui auquel jamais le Docteur ne penserait... et que même s'il y pensait, jamais il ne consentirait à prononcer.

Jamais.

Il courba son buste au point de toucher de ses lèvres l'oreille de Rose et chuchota avec une gaieté féroce:

ㅡ Tu peux être fière de toi, ma petite Rose. Tu a réussi à me donner l'envie de me débarrasser définitivement de ce cher Docteur. Dommage, un adversaire de cette qualité ne court pas les rues... Enfin, tout a une fin, pas vrai?

Puis il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour ponctuer ses dires.

Lorsque le Tardis s'évanouit de la pièce en laissant planer dans l'air un long murmure plaintif, les paupières de Rose se soulevèrent immédiatement. De ses prunelles d'un étrange éclat doré où ne subsistait aucune trace de sommeil, elle se mit à fixer sans ciller l'obscurité où jusqu'à il y a un instant s'était tenu le Maître.

**OoOoO**

Au réveil Rose pleurait.

Elle se sentait d'autant plus désemparée qu'elle ignorait la raison d'un tel chagrin. Il y avait seulement ce vide au fond de son coeur, comme si on avait amputé une partie vitale de son âme pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle resta donc un long moment assise sur le lit à verser des larmes, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour qu'elles arrêtent de couler.

Driing.

Elle fit la sourde oreille. Ca devait être le Maître, et pour l'instant elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter son arrogance ainsi que son humeur sans cesse changeante. Surtout après sa réaction incompréhensible de la veille. Elle se recoucha et plongea sous les couvertures dans l'espoir qu'il se lasserait et s'en irait.

Driing. Driing. Driing.

La sonnette continua à retentir avec la régularité d'un métronome, sans forcir mais sans faiblir non plus. Celui qui sonnait à l'entrée semblait déterminé à ne pas partir avant de l'avoir vue. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle capitula devant cette tenacité et ouvrit la porte de mauvaise grâce.

A sa grande surprise, elle trouva sur le seuil Yumi Tanaka. Cette asiatique peu loquace qui suivait le Maître comme son ombre avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise.

ㅡ C'est Mr Saxon qui m'envoie. Veuillez m'accompagner, je vous prie.

Pas de bonjour, ni de signe de tête. Un visage inexpressif allié à une apparence peu chaleureuse - cheveux courts, complet noir très strict - faisait d'elle une personne difficilement abordable.

ㅡ Dites-lui que je suis malade.

Rose voulut refermer la porte mais Tanaka l'en empêcha en bloquant le battant avec sa main.

ㅡ Je me dois d'insister.

Le ton de sa voix ne changea pas mais Rose ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'elle la traînerait de force si elle refusait d'obtempérer. En plusieurs occasions, elle avait pu constater que la secrétaire obéissait aux ordres du Maître sans se poser de question. Pourquoi une telle loyauté de sa part, cela demeurait un mystère...

Rose soupira. Apparemment elle n'avait pas choix, il fallait qu'elle y aille.

ㅡ Laissez-moi du temps pour me changer.

Elle fit d'abord un tour dans la salle de bain pour les ablutions matinales avant de se rendre au dressing-room. Elle s'habilla de manière habituelle: t-shirt, jean. Mais lorsqu'elle endossa la veste bleue - sa préférée - elle remarqua que celle-ci était humide, comme si elle était allée récemment se promener avec sous la pluie. Bizarre...

ㅡ Miss Rose, s'impatienta Tanaka depuis le salon.

ㅡ Ca va, j'arrive! rétorqua-t-elle en se choisissant une autre veste.

Une voiture l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Pendant le trajet, Rose aperçut par la vitre des posters au slogan "Votez Saxon". Ils semblaient avoir envahi la ville, ce qui ne la réjouit pas particulièrement. Elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à convaincre le Maître d'abandonner ses projets. En était-elle vraiment capable, d'ailleurs? Il y avait une sorte de logique perverse dans la folie de ce dernier et il possédait un charisme suffisant pour la transmettre à son entourage. Et Rose en faisait partie...

On la conduisit dans une base militaire. Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à Tanaka, mais celle-ci se contenta de la guider jusqu'à une piste d'atterrissage sans lui fournir d'explication. Ce que Rose y vit...

C'était un vaisseau de combat, apparaissant comme un juste mélange entre la technologie extraterrestre et celle de la Terre. Immense, prêt à prendre son envol, il était à l'image de son créateur, qui justement l'accueillit sur la passerelle permettant d'y monter.

ㅡ Viens, Rose! s'exclama le Maître. Je vais te faire visiter le Vaillant!

A sa façon de la prendre par la main et de l'entraîner à sa suite, il paraissait avoir oublier son comportement violent d'hier soir. Tel un enfant désireux de se vanter de son nouveau jouet, il lui montra joyeusement les diverses pièces et installations du porte-avions volant. Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que c'était un vaisseau conçu pour faire la guerre, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, car si l'extérieur était grandiose, l'intérieur ne l'était pas moins.

Le décollage s'effectua sans le moindre bruit ni de secousse, ce qui fit qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois arrivée sur le pont principal. Derrière la baie vitrée, une mer cotonneuse s'étendait à perte de vue. Tandis qu'elle était captivée par le panorama, le Vaillant changea d'altitude. Les nuages s'écartèrent et les contours de l'île britannique se dessinèrent sous ses yeux ébahis.

ㅡ Qu'en dis-tu? demanda le Maître. De cette hauteur, n'as-tu pas la sensation de posséder le monde?

Posséder le monde n'intéressait pas Rose. Par contre...

ㅡ Ce qui me frappe surtout, c'est la beauté de cette planète.

ㅡ Oh oui, railla-t-il, elle est magnifique. A condition d'être assez haut pour ne plus voir la laideur de ceux qui y vivent.

ㅡ Faut-il toujours que tu rabaisses les humains? Pourquoi tiens-tu alors à me garder, moi qui en suis une?

ㅡ Mais tu es différente, Rose...

Quelque chose glissa à son annulaire gauche. La Maître venait de lui mettre au doigt une bague sertie d'un ornement pyramidal.

ㅡ ...Puisque tu es la fiancée d'un Seigneur du Temps.

Elle considéra le bijou qui lui donnait l'impression de peser aussi lourd qu'une chaîne en acier avant de répliquer d'une voix blanche.

ㅡ C'est une demande en mariage?

ㅡ En quelque sorte, si ce n'est que je n'admettrai aucun refus.

Entourant son visage de ses mains, il l'obligea à lever la tête. Derrière le sourire gamin qu'il affichait se cachait une menace silencieuse: soit elle acceptait, soit il la forcerait à accepter en usant de méthodes qui la feraient souffrir, ou mieux encore, qui feraient souffrir...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la Terre. Elle était belle, mais également fragile. Il suffisait d'un alien pour la briser...

Une profonde lassitude s'emparant d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et prononça du bout des lèvres les paroles que la Maître attendait.

ㅡ C'est d'accord, Harold.

Elle sentit l'index du Gallifréen se poser devant sa bouche et il parla d'une voix enjôleuse.

ㅡ Non. Koschei. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de mon nom.

Comme elle se taisait, il insista:

ㅡ Appelle-moi Koschei, Rose.

ㅡ ...Koschei.

Il l'attira alors dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux comme pour récompenser son obéissance.

ㅡ Que je t'aime, ma petite Rose...

Une déclaration qui lui faisait penser à une condamnation. Elle frissonna.

Quelques semaines après leurs fiançailles sur le Vaillant, le Maître se faisait élire Premier ministre. Puis le Docteur et ses deux compagnons revenaient de la fin de l'Univers, marquant ainsi le début de la confontation entre les deux Seigneurs du Temps. Et au terme de leur conversation par téléphone, le trio devenu des criminels les plus recherchés de toute la Grande Bretagne commençait à fuir...

**OoOoO**

(Après cette plongée dans le passé, reprenons le fil de notre histoire, cher lecteur. Nous voilà de retour au présent...)

La fuite avait mené le Docteur et ses deux amis aux abords d'un entrepôt désaffecté, l'un des rares endroits de tout Londres à être dépourvus de caméras de surveillance. Avec le Maître en possession du Tardis et à la tête du pays, la situation était critique. Désespérée, même. Il était plus que temps que de songer à monter une contre-attaque. Pourtant le Docteur ne faisait rien d'autre que d'observer le feu qu'il avait allumé dans un baril afin de combattre la fraîcheur de la nuit.

_L'idée qu'elle puisse être avec moi de son plein gré ne t'est-elle jamais venue?_

La voix moqueuse du Maître résonnait dans son esprit, encore et encore. Voilà ce qui le perturbait: la possibilité que Rose ait choisi d'être avec lui de sa propre volonté et non pas parce qu'elle avait été victime d'une manipulation. Peut-être même qu'elle participait activement à ses projets...

Il se gifla mentalement. La Rose qu'il connaissait était incapable de pareilles bassesses. Il devait y avoir une explication logique à sa présence auprès du Maître. Et pour l'obtenir, il était indispensable qu'il la rencontre au plus vite.

Martha, qui dans d'autres circonstances aurait tout fait pour sortir le Gallifréen de sa léthargie, avait le regard rivé sur les flammes qui dansaient. Car elle aussi, elle se rongrait le sang à propos de...

ㅡ Vous en faites une tête, tous les deux. La partie ne fait que commencer, pourtant.

L'arrivée de Jack les tira de leurs réflexions respectives. En le voyant déverser devant eux le résultat de ses courses - un ordinateur portable, des cellulaires sensés être intraçables, des vestes munies de capuche, du fish-and-chips en guise du dîner - Martha fronça les soucils. Ne pouvant plus utiliser de carte de crédit au risque de se faire localiser, où avait-il trouvé l'argent pour les acheter?

ㅡ Comment vous êtes-vous procuré tout ça?

ㅡ Je les ai volés, admit candidement le capitaine.

ㅡ Jack, fit le Docteur d'un ton critique.

ㅡ Quoi? Vous non plus, vous n'avez pas précisément emprunté le Tardis...

ㅡ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? coupa Martha. Nous n'allons pas passer notre vie à nous cacher!

Le Docteur se mit à picorer une à une les frites tout en exposant ses pensées.

ㅡ Il faut d'abord que nous découvrions de quelle manière le Maître a hypnotisé les britanniques pour se faire élire. Ce qui ne va pas être facile. Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien demander de l'aide de l'UNIT, mais je suppose qu'il a déjà envisagé une telle éventualité et pris des dispositions pour que je... D'accord, Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi me regardez-vous avec cet air coupable?

ㅡ Nous avons besoin d'aide, pas vrai? commença-t-il prudemment.

ㅡ Oui.

ㅡ Torchwood pourrait nous la fournir.

ㅡ Il n'existe plus, dit froidement le Docteur.

ㅡ Si, il existe. Et c'est moi qui le dirige.

Le visage du Gallifréen s'assombrit. Etant au courant des méfaits du Torchwood de Londres, le capitaine comprenait que son vieil ami lui en veuille.

ㅡ Je vous assure, Doc, que ce n'est plus le même Torchwood. Il a changé. Je l'ai changé... pour vous.

Il enchaîna en parlant des membres de son équipe: Gwen, Tosh, Owen et Ianto. De leurs qualités, de leurs compétences, de... Puis il s'aperçut que le regard du Docteur s'était adouci.

ㅡ Je suis plutôt d'avis que c'est vous qui avez changé, capitaine. Ceux-là vous tiennent à coeur.

Que Jack Harkness, un vagabond comme lui, ait trouvé des personnes à qui s'attacher au point de vouloir se poser à un seul endroit pour longtemps, ça c'était une évolution intéressante. Et inquiètante aussi, vu son immortalité.

ㅡ Je les ai engagés moi-même, alors disons que je sens une certaine responsabilité envers eux...

Il s'interrompit devant l'expression du Gallifréen qui était celui d'un frère aîné fier que le petit dernier de la famille ait enfin mûri. Cela le froissa un peu, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

ㅡ En tout cas, ils sont aptes à faire face à ce genre de situation, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

ㅡ Mais j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous, Jack.

ㅡ Vraiment? fit-il, surpris.

ㅡ Vraiment. Alors contactez vos amis. Dans la plus grande discrétion, il est inutile que je vous le précise.

ㅡ C'est déjà fait, Docteur. Par e-mail. Et on s'est convenu d'un lieu de rendez-vous pour damain matin... Quoi encore? Vous n'allez pas chicaner parce que je l'ai fait avant d'avoir obtenu votre permission? Que vous pouvez être despotique, quand vous vous y mettez!

Martha, qui les avait écoutés sans rien dire, déclara de but en blanc:

ㅡ Allez-y sans moi.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer immédiatement l'attention des deux autres.

ㅡ Quelque chose ne va pas, Martha? demanda doucement le Docteur.

ㅡ Non. Ou plutôt si. Il faut que je vérifie si ma famille va bien.

ㅡ Je vais venir avec vous, proposa aussitôt le Gallifréen. Il se peut que la résidence de vos parents soit sous surveillance et Jack peut se débrouiller sans moi.

ㅡ Non! Pardon, Docteur, mais ma mère ne vous aime pas, vous vous en souvenez? Il est préférable que j'y aille seule. Dès que je me serai assurée de leur sécurité, je reviendrai ici.

Puis elle baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses réelles pensées. Le Docteur, celui qui amène la Tempête... Et elle ne souhaitait pas que ladite Tempête éclate au-dessus de sa famille. L'affaire de Lazarus avait amplement suffi.

ㅡ On fait comme ça, intervint Jack afin d'alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était soudain alourdie. On prévoit donc de se retrouver ici après nos retrouvailles respectives?

Ils acquiescèrent, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

**OoOoO**

Seulement, la vie ne se déroulait jamais comme prévue... ce dont ils devaient faire bientôt l'amère expérience. Car le lendemain matin...

ㅡ Pourquoi? voulut savoir Jack, le visage blême.

Il fixait d'un air incrédule le canon de l'arme qui le visait. Et celui qui la pointait en sa direction, c'était Ianto. Son Ianto.

ㅡ Parce que le Maître me l'a ordonné, répondit-il avec froideur.

Et il tira.

Au même moment, Martha était devant chez elle, à observer par la fenêtre sa mère qui s'affairait à la cuisine. Elle aurait voulu l'appeler, lui faire signe afin qu'elle sache qu'elle était là. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Quelqu'un lui avait mis la main devant la bouche, lui ôtant toute possibilité de parler ou de crier. Alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer, la voix d'un inconnu lui murmura tout bas:

ㅡ Vous devriez vous tenir tranquille, si vous voulez rester en vie...

* * *

><p>ㅡ Délire de l'auteur ㅡ<p>

Les personnages de la fic se ruent chez Asadal et commencent à mettre la maison sens dessus-dessous.  
>Rose ㅡ Trouvez-la! On va lui faire payer de nous avoir délaissés durant près de deux semaines sans écrire une seule ligne!<br>Ten ㅡ Non mais comment ose-t-elle nous négliger pour se consacrer à des bêtises telles que "Délires dans l'Espace-Temps"?  
>Jack ㅡ Où se cache-t-elle, enfin?<br>Au bout d'un moment, ils finissent par abandonner et quittent les lieux. Quand tout devient silencieux, Asadal sort de sous son lit et soupire, rassurée... avant de s'apercevoir que le Maître n'est toujours pas parti.  
>Maître ㅡ (agite son tournevis laser avec un sourire sadique) Viens, très chère. Il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation.<br>Asadal ㅡ (paniquée) Au... au secours!  
>Un long hurlement.<p>

Dans la cimetière des auteurs de FanFiction, est gravée sur une pierre tombale la phrase qui suit: "Ci gît Asadal, une folle, une dingue, morte pour avoir voulu écrire deux fics en même temps"


	6. Trahison?

_Est-ce un fou, est-ce un génie_  
><em>Je ne peux le dire<em>  
><em>Il prétend m'aimer, en est-il de même pour moi<em>  
><em>Je ne le sais<em>

_Ma seule certitude_  
><em>Est qu'il est le seul point d'ancrage<em>  
><em>Dans ce monde dont je ne me souviens plus<em>  
><em>Il est l'unique être qui me lie<em>  
><em>A cette réalité qui me semble étrangère<em>

_Alors je ne peux le quitter_  
><em>Et le laisser sombrer<em>  
><em>Dans la mer de folie qui le menace<em>

_Mais au lieu de le sauver il m'entraîne_  
><em>Dans la démence qui est la sienne<em>  
><em>Je me noie avec lui<em>  
><em>Je coule<em>  
><em>Je coule<em>  
><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Trahison?<strong>

* * *

><p>Le bleu sombre nocturne céda peu à peu la place à la pâleur dorée de l'aube. Assise sur le canapé, Rose contempla un long moment les premiers rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux avant de jeter un bref regard vers celui qui encore une fois s'était endormi sur elle, se servant de ses jambes en guise d'oreiller. C'était le résultat d'une énième crise qu'elle avait dû apaiser en le serrant dans ses bras et en le réconfortant avec de douces paroles.<p>

Qui pourrait croire en le voyant à cet instant précis qu'il était un tyran sanguinaire aspirant à la domination du monde? Il avait l'air d'un ange quand il dormait ainsi. Un ange solitaire et blessé, pour lequel elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un besoin de consoler et de protéger. Et c'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il lui était impossible de le repousser ou de le quitter. Rose ne se sentait tout bonnement pas capable d'abandonner quelqu'un dans la détresse, même si la personne en question souffrait d'une sérieuse psychose.

Cette fois, les bruits du tambour avaient mis du temps à s'estomper, ce qui avait valu à Rose une nuit blanche. En étouffant un baillement discret, elle repensa à ce qui avait déclenché cette crise particulièrement violente: la dispariton de sa planète natale du nom de Gallifrey. Apprendre cette nouvelle l'avait affecté, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas après tout le monstre au sang froid qu'il semblait être... Mais ce qui intriguait Rose, c'était de savoir comment il avait été mis au courant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il existait une chaîne télé qui diffusait quotidiennement les nouvelles concernant d'autres galaxies: "Nous interrompons notre programme pour un flash spécial. Hier soir, Gallifrey a été détruit au terme d'une guerre qui dure depuis... Reportage par notre envoyé spécial..." Elle secoua la tête pour endiguer son imagination débordante et réfléchir à une alternative plus vraisemblable.

Il avait parlé de revoir une vieille connaissance... Un autre Seigneur du Temps? Etait-il aussi cinglé que celui-ci? Dans le cas contraire, elle pourrait peut-être lui demander de l'aide pour l'arrêter dans ses projets de...

Une main caressante vint lui effleurer la joue.

ㅡ A quoi penses-tu ?

Le Maître s'était réveillé et l'observait avec une sérénité peu coutumière. Il devait se trouver dans une phase qu'elle avait baptisée "sain d'esprit", où il se comportait d'une façon à peu près normale.

ㅡ A un moyen de te stopper, répondit-elle posément.

Au lieu du sarcasme habituel, il eut un sourire indulgent. Oui, pas de doute, il était en mode raisonnable.

ㅡ Pas encore découragée?

ㅡ Jamais je ne le serai.

ㅡ Et si je te disais que la seule manière d'y parvenir est de me tuer?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée par une telle idée. Devant son mutisme, il reprit sur un ton plein de mélancolie:

ㅡ En es-tu capable, Rose?

...Le tuer?

Le temps suspendit son cours, tandis qu'il attendait patiemment sa réponse... Une réponse qui ne vint pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas fournir.

ㅡ Il suffirait de deux balles, une dans chaque coeur. Ca m'empêcherait de me régénérer.

Il n'avait l'air de plaisanter. Ca ne pouvait pas être une plaisanterie quand on parlait avec autant de sérieux.

Non, finalement, elle s'était trompée: il n'était pas en mode raisonnable.

ㅡ Il y a un revolver dans le tiroir du haut de mon bureau. Ou le tournevis laser que je garde toujours dans ma veste. Oui, voilà ce qui serait mieux. Tu n'aurais qu'à me le prendre pendant mon sommeil et tirer deux fois...

ㅡ Arrête, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Il se tut.

ㅡ Jamais je ne ferai un truc pareil et tu le sais. Alors arrête.

ㅡ Mais moi je ne m'arrêterai pas, Rose. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, pas tant que...

...Ces roulements de tambour réclameront leur dose de massacre et de sang, acheva-t-il en son for intérieur. La présence de la jeune femme les atténuaient, certes, mais ne les effaçaient pas totalement. Ils étaient toujours présents en lui, tapis quelque part dans sa tête, et profiteraient de la moindre occasion pour se remettre à le tambouriner.

ㅡ Eh bien, Rose? insista-t-il avec une curiosité morbide. Ne te sens-tu pas assez courageuse pour te débarrasser de moi et sauver la Terre?

ㅡ Il n'y a aucun courage dans l'acte de tuer.

Il la regarda, quelque peu surpris. Ses magnifiques - depuis quand les trouvait-il magnifiques? - yeux mordorés reflètaient une émotion autre que le chagrin qui les ternissait habituellement. De la colère. Cette attitude de se rebeller contre toute forme de violence lui parut affreusement familier... Ah, le Docteur. Décidément, il fallait toujours qu'il laisse sa marque sur tous ceux qui le côtoyaient de trop près.

ㅡ Tu me rappelles Theta par bien des côtés, finit-il par soupirer.

Theta? songea-t-elle. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà évoqué une fois?

ㅡ Qui est-ce?

ㅡ Un ami que j'ai perdu il y a longtemps de cela.

Il y avait dans sa voix de la nostalgie mêlée à du regret quand il prononça ces paroles. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'interroger plus en avant sur le sujet, un bip sonore se fit entendre. Le Maître saisit son téléphone pour consulter la messagerie.

_AVONS EU HARKNESS_

Voyant le visage de son compagnon exprimer à nouveau cette cruauté amusée qui le caractérisait, Rose sut que le court moment de répit était terminé.

**OoOoO**

Dans un parking désert...

Après avoir remis le portable dans sa poche, Ianto se pencha sur le corps de Jack afin de le menotter avant qu'il ne revienne à la vie. Il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation dans ses gestes, et sur son visage vide de toute expression il n'y avait aucune trace de remord pour l'acte qu'il venait de comettre. En s'assurant que les menottes étaient bien en place, il eut un froncement de sourcil: le poignet de son captif était vide. Où était son manipulateur du vortex?

Un peu plus loin, le Docteur était resté en retrait sur les conseils de Jack qui avait craint la possibilité que ses amis puissent être suivis par les sbires du Maître. Mais aucun des deux n'avait prévu l'éventualité d'une trahison. Et malgré l'immortalité du capitaine, le Gallifréen sursauta lorsque le dénommé Ianto lui tira dessus, l'atteignant en plein coeur. Par pur réflexe, il voulut s'élancer hors de sa cachette avant de se raviser. Cela n'avancerait à rien qu'il devienne prisonnier à son tour.

ㅡ Vous êtes le Docteur, je présume?

Il se retourna. Une jeune femme le tenait en joue. Ses grands yeux sombres étaient aussi atones que le timbre de sa voix. Elle agita son arme de façon menaçante.

ㅡ Vous allez venir avec moi sans faire d'histoire.

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Au lieu de quoi il se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches et demanda tranquillement.

ㅡ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de suivre une inconnue... surtout si elle est armée. Puis-je au moins connaître votre nom, mademoiselle?

ㅡ Vous le dire ne changera rien au fait que vous allez devoir m'obéir.

ㅡ C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Mais ça me permet de gagner du temps.

ㅡ Du temps pour quoi? fit-elle, soupçonneuse.

ㅡ Pour ça.

A cet instant, elle s'effondra, foudroyée par une décharge électrique. Celui qui à pas de loup s'était approché d'elle par derrière et venait de l'électrocuter avec un taser écarta du pied le revolver qu'elle avait lâché.

ㅡ Entre nous j'aurais souhaité un autre genre de retrouvailles, déclara-t-il, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, Gwen.

Tout ce remue-ménage attira l'attention de Ianto qui tourna la tête en leur direction et apostropha le nouveau venu sans se départir de son impassibilité.

ㅡ Owen, Docteur. Ne me compliquez pas la tâche et rendez-vous. Le Maître saura se montrer magnanime.

Owen eut un rictus de mépris et marmonna entre les dents:

ㅡ Déjà que je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup avant, depuis qu'il a subi un lavage de cerveau je le trouve exécrable... Vous pouvez courir?

Là, c'était au Docteur qu'il s'adressait. Renonçant à faire le tri dans ce foutoir - c'est-à-dire pourquoi les membres de Torchwood s'affrontaient entre eux - il répondit.

ㅡ Une de mes activités préférées, Mr Harper. Mais je ne partirai pas sans Jack.

ㅡ Il le faudra bien, pourtant.

Le Gallifréen comprit la raison lorsqu'il vit Ianto faire un signe de la main. Des hommes en complet sombre sortirent de nulle part et se précipitèrent vers eux. En voyant cela, Owen émit un claquement de langue qu'il fit précéder de quelques jurons bien sentis.

ㅡ Merde, c'est trop tard.

En reculant, il balança le taser sur le côté et empoigna l'arme à feu qu'il avait emporté juste au cas où. Tirer sur des humains ne l'enchantait guère, mais si c'était le seul moyen de couvrir leur fuite...

ㅡ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec ça? fit le Docteur sur un ton réprobateur.

ㅡ Danser la zigue avec... Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez? M'en servir, bien sûr!

ㅡ Hors de question, vous risqueriez de blesser quelqu'un.

ㅡ Je vous signale que c'est tout l'intérêt de la manoeuvre, rétorqua Owen en le regardant comme s'il avait affaire à un débile profond.

Le Docteur ne releva pas et se contenta de lancer un avertissement.

ㅡ Vous feriez mieux de vous accrocher.

ㅡ Quoi?

Sur ce il retira les mains de ses poches. De l'une il saisit le bras d'Owen, de l'autre il activa le manipulateur du vortex qu'il avait gardé sur lui.

Quand ils disparurent, Ianto ne manifesta pas de déception. Après tout, on l'avait prévenu que capturer le Docteur ne serait pas chose facile. Il allait se satisfaire de la prise du capitaine. Pour l'instant.

Et il y avait également Martha Jones. A l'heure qu'il est, elle devait être entre les mains des collègues qui surveillaient sa maison familiale.

C'est le moment que choisit Jack pour sa résurrection. Alors qu'il reprenait conscience dans un sursaut accompagné d'une bruyante respiration, Ianto le visa avec son arme et tira une nouvelle fois, lui offrant la deuxième mort de la journée.

Il serait ennuyeux que Jack fasse des siennes pandant le transport...

**OoOoO**

Le Docteur balaya les environs du regard. Il faisait sombre, humide et des tuyaux de la plomberie parcouraient le plafond, achevant de rendre l'endroit très peu accueillant. Quoi de plus normal quand on se trouvait au sous-sol d'un grand magasin ayant fermé ses portes depuis des années. Idéal pour des gens qui devaient se cacher, il avait été aménagé avec le strict minimum: un ou deux lits de camp, quelques chaises, des ustensiles de cuisine. Le reste de l'espace était occupé par des ordinateurs et divers appareils à analyse.

Owen, qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici sans dire un mot, était en train de discuter avec une asiatique qui répondait au nom de Toshiko. Celle-ci lui reprochait la capture de Jack.

ㅡ Ca ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, Tosh! riposta-t-il avec sécheresse. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et puis que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait le tuer.

ㅡ Et s'il devient comme Ianto ou Gwen? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu y as pensé, au moins?

ㅡ On va le sortir de là avant qu'on le décérébre, puisque le grand spécialiste des invasions aliens est enfin là. Il va nous régler ça d'un coup de baguette magique... enfin, si ce qu'on m'a dit sur lui est vrai.

Il y avait de la doute dans sa voix, tandis qu'il dévisageait le Gallifréen de haut en bas, s'attardant un moment sur les converses. Il semblait déçu par ce qu'il voyait. A quoi s'attendait-il donc?

ㅡ En ce qui me concerne, ce serait d'un coup de tournevis sonique, mais passons. C'est Jack qui vous a parlé de moi?

ㅡ Jack? fit-il en reniflant. Nous raconter quoi que ce soit sur lui? On peut toujours rêver. Non, c'est Ross.

ㅡ Qui est Ross?

ㅡ Ross Jenkins, monsieur, de l'UNIT. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer en chair et en os.

Celui qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et d'intervenir dans la conversation était habillé en civile, pourtant le dos bien droit et le salut militaire qu'il gratifia le Docteur montraient clairement son appartenance à l'armée. Le Seigneur du Temps leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

ㅡ Non, non, ne m'appelez pas monsieur...

ㅡ Docteur!

Il fut interrompu par Martha qui avait suivi le jeune Ross à l'intérieur. Elle se jeta dans ses bras avec sa spontanéité habituelle. Soulagé qu'elle soit saine et sauve - vu ce qu'il lui était arrivé il avait craint quelque malheur - mais également étonné, il demanda:

ㅡ Martha? Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec lui?

ㅡ Il m'a enlevée! accusa-t-elle en fusillant l'autre du regard.

ㅡ Je n'ai fait que vous empêcher d'aller voir votre mère. Les sbires du Maître n'attendaient que ça pour s'emparer de vous, ou le cas échéant, pour vous tuer.

ㅡ Vous m'avez menacée avec une arme!

ㅡ Vous refusiez de coopérer. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse d'autre?

ㅡ Parce que vous, vous accorderiez votre confiance à quelqu'un qui surgit brusquement derrière vous et vous chuchote des trucs du genre "vous devriez vous tenir tranquille, si vous voulez rester en vie"?

ㅡ Stop! cria le Docteur afin de calmer le jeu. Une chose à la fois. Martha, y-a-t-il eu un problème chez vous? Et votre famille?

Elle se laissa choir sur un siège d'un air lugubre.

ㅡ Elle va bien... si ce n'est qu'elle est constamment surveillée par des hommes en costume noire.

ㅡ Un piège dans lequel vous seriez tombée les pieds joints si je ne vous avais pas rattrapée à temps, commenta Ross.

Elle décida de l'ignorer et regarda tout autour d'elle. Puis n'appercevant pas le capitaine, elle lança:

ㅡ Au fait, où est Jack?

ㅡ Il est ailleurs, rétorqua le Docteur de façon laconique.

ㅡ Comment ça, ailleurs? ...Docteur, que s'est-il passé?

**OoOoO**

Quand Jack reprit conscience, il n'essaya même pas de bouger. Pas à cause des chaînes solides qui le retenaient au mur de sa cellule, mais parce qu'il avait mal. Mal dans son corps, qui avait dû mourir et revivre une demi-douzaine de fois durant le trajet qui l'avait mené ici. Mal dans son âme, car à chaque réveil, il avait vu Ianto se pencher sur lui, le visage atone, pour lui infliger une nouvelle mort.

Qu'est-ce que le Maître avait fait à son équipe? Qu'avait-il fait à Ianto? Le Gallifréen déséquilibré lui avait sûrement fait quelque chose, sinon jamais le jeune écossais ne l'aurait fait autant souffrir. Enfin, c'était le seul qui avait pris son partie et ce malgré les tentations du Diable, quand tous les autres membres du Torchwood s'étaient retourné contre lui lors de l'affaire qui avait conduit à l'ouverture complète de la faille!

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant et le bruit des souliers frappant le sol résonna dans la cellule. Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard moqueur du Maître qui s'était arrêté à quelques pas de lui.

ㅡ Alors, capitaine? Que ressent-on lorsqu'on se fait trahir par ceux qui vous sont les plus proches?

* * *

><p>ㅡ Délire de l'auteur ㅡ<p>

Depuis qu'Asadal a rendu son dernier soupir, les personnages de la fic occupent son appartement et mettent en ligne les chapitres qu'elle gardait dans son ordinateur. Dans le salon, Rose et Ten discutent.  
>Rose ㅡ Qui est Ross?<br>Ten ㅡ C'est le soldat de l'UNIT qui m'accompagne dans les épisodes ATMOS de la saison 4. Il se fait tuer par les Sontariens.  
>Rose ㅡ Un personnage secondaire? Pourquoi Asadal a voulu utiliser un perso comme lui dont personne ne s'en souvient?<br>Ten ㅡ Apparemment, elle le trouvait sexy...  
>Rose ㅡ Mais elle trouvait sexy tous ceux qui dans la série portent un pantalon. Toi, Jack, le Maître...<br>Ten ㅡ Il n'y a pas que les persos masculins qui l'attiraient, tu sais.  
>Rose ㅡ Quoi! Tu veux dire... les femmes aussi?<br>Ten ㅡ Eh bien, non. Je parle des Daleks, des Cybermens...  
>Rose ㅡ ...Une cinglée. Je le savais.<br>Soudain, le vent se lève alors que toutes les fenêtres sont fermées. Les lumières s'éteignent, et un rire éthéré semblant provenir d'outre-tombe emplit la pièce...

A suivre...


	7. La Fée des neiges

— Délire de l'auteur —

Au rire semblant provenir d'outre-tombe, Ten et Rose se lèvent d'un bond et regardent autour d'eux. Dans l'obscurité, un spectre se matérialise et commence à parler d'une voix éthérée.  
>Spectre — Ouhouhou…. Je… suis… un fantôooome… Revenu d'entreeee les mooorts pour…<br>Rose — (ne montrant aucune crainte) Ah, te voilà! Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt!  
>Pas plus effrayé qu'elle, Ten pointe le tournevis sonique sur le spectre. Ses contours se précisent et Asadal apparait. Sans autre forme de procès, Rose et Ten la saisissent par le bras et la poussent vers l'ordinateur.<br>Asadal — Mais… mais…  
>Ten et Rose — (la forçant à s'asseoir devant le clavier) Tais-toi, et écris la suite!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Le jeu a commencé, Docteur.<br>Et je crois avoir remporté la première manche,  
>En s'emparant de l'un de tes pions.<em>

_Allons, quand viendra donc ta riposte?  
>Réfléchis bien, Docteur,<br>Aux mouvements que tu vas effectuer pour me contrer.  
>Car j'ai plusieurs coups d'avance sur toi,<br>Et je m'en voudrais terriblement  
>Que tu perdes trop rapidement.<em>

_Que veux-tu, Docteur,  
>Pour moi<br>Il n'y a aucun plaisir dans la victoire facile…_

* * *

><p><strong>La Fée des neiges<strong>

* * *

><p>— Alors, capitaine? Que ressent-on lorsqu'on se fait trahir par ceux qui vous sont les plus proches?<p>

Le Maître avait demandé cela sur un ton badin, avec une pointe de curiosité comme s'il était vraiment intéressé par la réponse que lui fournirait Jack. Ce dernier grinça mentalement les dents, néanmoins il prit soin de ne pas le manifester et rétorqua avec un calme glacial.

— Je l'ignore. Je vous le dirai une fois que je l'aurai été.

— Tiens donc? Et comment appelleriez-vous la manière dont Mr Jones vous a invité à venir nous rejoindre?

— Vous lui avez fait quelque chose, fit-il en insistant sur chaque mot. Et quand je saurai ce que c'est, soyez-en certain que je vous rendrai la pareille.

Le Seigneur du Temps étouffa un petit rire et tendit la main vers une manette placée près de la porte.

— Une menace n'est efficace que quand on est en position de force, capitaine… ce qui est loin d'être votre cas.

Il l'abaissa. Aussitôt un puissant courant électrique traversa le corps de Jack qui mourut pour la sixième fois de la journée. Lorsqu'il revint à la vie, le visage de son tortionnaire se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, arborant un charmant sourire.

— Ouille… Ça fait mal, n'est-ce-pas? L'immortalité n'empêche pas de souffrir, malheureusement pour vous.

Il tapota familièrement la joue de son prisonnier avant de reculer en pinçant du nez. Une électrocution prolongée avait pour inconvénient de brûler la chair et l'odeur n'était pas très ragoûtante.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi? articula Jack avec difficulté.

— De vous? Rien. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion, mon pauvre ami. Non, pas un pion. Un fou peut-être, ou un cavalier. Enfin, un parmi tant d'autres dont je compte priver le Docteur un par un, jusqu'à ce que…

Le Maître mima le geste de poser une pièce sur un échiquier imaginaire.

— …Ce soit échec et mat.

Visiblement, il adorait s'écouter parler, ce qui lui faisait un point commun avec le Docteur. Il y avait également d'autres ressemblances entre eux, comme la désinvolture et l'extravagance, amenant Jack à s'interroger sur la possibilité qu'ils soient frères.

— Et Rose? lança-t-il assez abruptement. C'est un pion, elle aussi?

Son interlocuteur se figea et pencha la tête sur le côté. Avec une expression indéchiffrable sur la figure, il parut réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

— Que lui avez-vous fait, à elle? poursuivit Jack. La même chose qu'à mon équipe? Car à moins d'un lavage de cerveau, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle resterait près d'un psychopathe tel que vous.

Le Gallifréen ne releva pas le mépris contenu dans ces propos et sourit en haussant uniquement les commissures de ses lèvres. Cela faisait un bon moment que Rose ne faisait plus partie de son équation. Elle était un élément hors de son contrôle, qui provoquait en lui des réactions qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Pas plus tard que ce matin, ne lui avait-il pas suggéré de l'empêcher de nuire en le tuant? Et combien de fois déjà s'était-il montré vulnérable devant elle?

N'ayant aucunement envie d'aborder un sujet aussi sensible avec le capitaine, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Assez joué. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

— Votre ancienne camarade de jeu devrait être le dernier de votre souci, Jack. Voyez-vous, je vous ai préparé quelques divertissements pour que vous ne mouriez pas d'ennuis durant votre séjour ici. Oh, j'oublie que vous ne pouvez pas mourir.

Il frappa sur la porte en métal qui s'ouvrit pour livrer le passage à Ianto. Rigoureusement impassible, il poussait devant lui un chariot rempli de divers instruments de torture.

— J'ai chargé Mr Jones ici présent de mener une expérience sur vous. Votre résistance à la douleur, la durée de votre mort selon la façon dont on vous exécute, etc. etc. Alors amusez-vous bien.

Sur ces paroles aimables le Maître quitta la cellule en claquant la porte. Elle se rouvrit aussitôt et il ajouta:

— Et ne vous disputez pas, les enfants!

La porte se referma, laissant Jack seul en face d'un Ianto qui enfilait tranquillement des gants en caoutchouc. Après avoir parcouru du regard les différents objets qu'il avait à sa disposition, il choisit une corde de piano dont il testa la solidité en tirant sur ses extrémités. Il avait tout le sérieux d'un chirurgien sur le point de commencer une opération.

— Ianto, fit le capitaine lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui avec l'intention évidente de s'en servir.

— Oui, Jack?

Toujours la même voix, sauf qu'elle était dénuée d'émotions. La timidité et la gentillesse qui la caractérisaient autrefois s'étaient envolées. Et ses yeux, d'une fixité dérangeante, ne reflétaient plus rien. Ils étaient vides, ne remplissant que le rôle des organes de vision qu'ils étaient.

— Quoi que le Maître t'aie fait subir, je te promets de tout arranger. Tu m'entends, Ianto?

C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui-même, mais aussi au vrai Ianto qui devait se cacher quelques part derrière ce monstre au sang-froid qu'il était devenu.

Pour tout réponse, le jeune homme enroula la corde autour de son cou.

— Merci, mais je suis très bien comme je suis.

Puis il se mit à l'étrangler. Il ne relâcha pas son effort jusqu'à ce qu'il ait acquis la certitude que Jack ne respirait plus. Alors seulement il lâcha la corde et enclencha le chronomètre de sa montre afin de mesurer le temps que durerait le décès.

Il était du genre consciencieux, prêt à s'acquitter du mieux qu'il pouvait de la mission que lui avait confié le Maître.

**OoOoO**

Morose, Martha embrassa du regard le sous-sol du grand magasin désaffecté qui leur servait de cachette. Il y faisait humide, sombre et froid, contribuant à lui saper le moral déjà en berne.

Tout cela était en train de tourner au cauchemar. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une de ces folles aventures qu'elle avait vécu dans une lointaine galaxie ou à une époque qui n'était pas la sienne, mais un désastre qui survenait chez elle et qui touchait de près sa propre famille, mise en danger parce qu'un jour elle avait décidé sur un coup de tête de suivre un alien rencontré par hasard.

Regrettait-elle d'avoir croisé le chemin du Gallifréen? Un peu, peut-être. Car elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'il était comme un soleil qui attirait. Et tout le monde savait ce qui était arrivé à Icare quand il s'en était trop approché.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle laissait vagabonder ses pensées, ses yeux vinrent se fixer sur le Docteur. Il discutait avec Toshiko à propos du réseau Archange. Après avoir écouté les explications de la jeune asiatique, il s'extasia:

— Des messages subliminaux cachés dans les ondes téléphoniques! Et vous avez trouvé cela toute seule? Il n'y a pas à dire, vous êtes brillante, mademoiselle Sato!

Derrière ses lunettes rondes, elle rougit. Pas uniquement à cause du compliment, soupçonna Martha.

— Je… Je n'y suis pour rien, vraiment. C'est Ross qui m'a conseillé de s'intéresser au réseau Archange.

— Ouais, acquiesça Owen. C'est également grâce à lui si on a pu éviter de se faire tripatouiller du cerveau.

Et il raconta comment Ross avait contacté Torchwood en prétendant que le ministre de la Défense n'était pas humain. Afin de vérifier ses dires, Owen et Tosh avaient accepté de le rencontrer. Pendant qu'ils étaient au rendez-vous, le Maître avait rendu une petite visite dans leurs locaux gardés par Ianto et Gwen…

— Et voilà où nous en sommes, fit Owen sur un ton amer. Je ne sais pas ce que cet alien leur a fait, mais à notre retour au QG, ils lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil. Sans l'aide de Ross, je suppose que Tosh et moi serions dans le même état.

Pensif, le Docteur se tourna vers le soldat de l'UNIT qui était resté silencieux.

— Vous semblez être au courant de beaucoup de choses, Mr Jenkins. Comment les avez-vous apprises?

— J'ai un informateur, répondit celui-ci. Je ne connais pas son visage parce que tous nos échanges passent par le net, mais il…

— Pas "il", coupa Owen. Elle. Jamais un homme ne se donnerait un pseudo comme la Fée des neiges.

— Qu'importe que ce soit un homme ou une femme, rétorqua Ross. En tout cas, c'est cette personne qui m'a renseigné sur la nature de Harold Saxon et qui m'a incité à prendre contact avec vous, Docteur.

— Vous ignorez donc son identité, intervint brusquement Martha, et par-là même ses motivations. Génial.

Elle n'avait pas voulu être aussi désagréable. Seulement elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur – il y avait de quoi – et n'avait toujours pas digéré la façon dont Ross l'avait traînée ici.

— Cela ne change rien au fait qu'elle nous ait aidés, riposta-t-il. Sans ses indications, vous auriez été capturée, à l'heure qu'il est.

A cet instant, un bip sonore se fit entendre d'un des ordinateurs.

— Justement, c'est elle.

A ces mots, tous se réunirent autour de Toshiko qui s'était mise au clavier. Une phrase apparut sur l'écran.

_CAPITAINE HARKNESS RETENU DANS UNE BASE MILITAIRE AUX COORDONNEES SUIVANTES:_

Puis s'affichèrent une série de chiffres qui en indiquait l'emplacement exact. En voyant cela, Owen maugréa:

— Droit au but, comme toujours. Pourtant un petit bonjour n'a jamais étouffé personne.

— Demandez-lui si elle sait quelque chose à propos de Rose Tyler, pria soudain le Docteur en touchant Tochiko à l'épaule.

— Qui est-ce? fit-elle, curieuse.

— Demandez-le lui.

Elle s'exécuta. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

_TRANSMETTEZ AU DOCTEUR DE SE PREOCCUPER PLUTOT DU PROJET NEW EDEN QUE DE SON ANCIENNE COMPAGNE. S'IL NE TROUVE PAS UN MOYEN DE LE CONTRER, CE SERA LA FIN._

— Comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment grave comme ça, marmonna Owen. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce projet New Eden?

Cependant le Gallifréen poussait Toshiko légèrement sur le côté pour taper directement sa question.

_ICI LE DOCTEUR. VOUS QUI SEMBLEZ SI BIEN ME CONNAITRE, QUI ETES-VOUS?_

Le curseur clignota pendant un bon moment avant que ne se forment les lettres.

_JE SUIS LA FEE DES NEIGES. C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE SAVOIR._

Puis le contact fut rompu.

**OoOoO**

Sans un mot, le Docteur considéra l'écran qui à présent était éteint. La Fée des neiges. A cause du choix de ce pseudonyme, il s'était demandé si l'informateur n'était pas en réalité la pétillante jeune femme aux cheveux dorés revenue on-ne-sait-comment du monde parallèle. Mais c'était trop espérer, sans doute.

— Tosh, dit Owen, fais des recherches sur cette base militaire. Il est temps de sortir notre chef de là.

— Je la connais, grimaça Ross. Elle appartient à l'UNIT. Et je peux t'assurer que s'y introduire ne risque pas d'être une partie de plaisir.

D'un geste rapide et précis, Toshiko se mit à pianoter sur le clavier d'un autre ordinateur.

— Il m'est possible de pirater leur système de sécurité, mais seulement jusqu'au niveau – 4. Pour les étages inférieurs, là où justement se trouvent les cellules d'emprisonnement, c'est au-dessus de mes capacités, désolée.

— Ça vous aiderait si vous pouviez devenir invisible?

L'attention de tous se porta sur le Gallifréen qui avait pris une clé de sa poche.

— C'est vrai qu'une cape d'invisibilité nous faciliterait la tâche, railla Owen. Quoi, vous en avez une sous la main?

— Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, sourit le Docteur. Bien que Rowling s'est inspiré de ses aventures avec moi pour son roman…

— Vous avez rencontré J. K. Rowling? fit Toshiko en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Oui, elle n'était qu'une enfant lorsque je l'ai sauvée d'un épouvantar qui se dissimulait sous son lit. Enfin, je rectifie le terme "invisible". "Passer inaperçu" serait plus exact. Martha, votre clé du Tardis, je vous prie.

Étonnée, elle la lui tendit. Il commença à les bidouiller avec son tournevis sonique tout en débitant à toute vitesse des explications sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Seule Toshiko parvint à les suivre jusqu'au bout. Pour les autres, ils décrochèrent au bout de la deuxième phrase. Mais quand ils eurent une démonstration de ce que pouvaient faire ces clés modifiées, ils se montrèrent admiratifs.

— Ah, je vois… siffla Owen. C'est le même principe que l'ascenseur invisible de notre QG.

Le Docteur en garda une et rendit l'autre à Martha.

— Je compte sur vous pour qu'ils ne l'utilisent pas à tort et à travers.

— Attendez, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne venez pas avec nous?

— Il faut que j'aille chercher Rose.

Imperceptiblement, ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la clé qu'elle avait à la main.

— Vous ignorez pourtant où elle se trouve, précisa-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

— Puisqu'il en parle comme de sa fiancée, il y a de forte chance qu'elle soit à Downing Street.

— Oh là, minute! intervint Owen, incrédule. Rose serait donc cette blondinette qu'on a aperçu hier à la télé? Votre ex-copine est la future femme de Harold Saxon?

Ni Martha ni le Seigneur du Temps ne se soucièrent de lui, trop absorbés par leur conversation.

— Docteur, insista-t-elle, nous avons besoin de vous.

Ils avaient besoin de lui: elle, Jack, la Terre! Sa place était auprès d'eux et non auprès de celle qui peut-être avait basculé du côté du Maître. Cependant ces pensées ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Faire une scène de jalousie aurait été trop pitoyable.

Ne se rendant absolument pas compte de l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme, le Docteur prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

— J'ai toute confiance en vous, Martha. Après tout, vous avez été à bonne école avec moi.

Le disant il lui dédia un magnifique sourire, un de ses sourires irrésistibles qui avaient fait chavirer son coeur lors de leur première rencontre. Que pouvait-elle faire contre cela? Elle se contenta donc de lui retourner le sourire, s'efforçant de ne pas le faire paraître trop mélancolique.

— C'est vrai que vous avez été un excellent professeur.

Puis sur l'impulsion du moment elle le serra dans ses bras:

— Faites attention à vous, d'accord? Il ne manquerait plus qu'après avoir libéré Jack on soit obligé de monter une autre expédition pour vous sauver.

Il lui répondit avec un clin d'oeil avant de reculer quelques pas.

— Oui, madame. Oh, et veillez à ce que ces va-t'en-guerre ne blessent personne. Je les laisse sous votre responsabilité, Martha.

Il indiqua du menton Owen et Ross qui n'eurent même pas le temps de s'offusquer de ses propos. Car l'instant d'après, il s'était téléporté avec le manipulateur du vortex.

— Il a la bougeotte ce Docteur, constata Toshiko. Au fait, c'est Docteur qui?

— Simplement le Docteur, commenta Ross. C'est ce qui est marqué dans les archives de l'UNIT.

Martha, qui contemplait en silence l'endroit où s'était tenu le Gallifréen, poussa un soupir et s'adressa aux autres:

— Et si maintenant on discutait du plan?

— Quel plan? fit Owen.

— Celui qu'on doit élaborer pour secourir le capitaine.

— Que ce soit bien clair, déclara-t-il avec un reniflement de mépris. Je me fiche de ce que ce Docteur a dit, vous n'êtes pas notre leader.

— Bien sûr que non, admit-elle calmement. Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

Une pause, puis elle poursuivit sur un ton moqueur.

— Moi, je ne suis que votre nounou.

**OoOoO**

10 Downing Street. Vu de l'extérieur, c'était une maison tout-à-fait ordinaire à la façade peinte en noir, si ce n'est que depuis des décennies elle servait de demeure aux Premiers ministres britanniques. A présent, elle abritait un Seigneur du Temps mégalomane rêvant de conquérir la Terre entière, ainsi que sa fiancée qui trépignait de colère parce qu'on l'avait empêchée de quitter ses appartements pendant toute la journée.

— Je veux simplement prendre un peu l'air, protesta-t-elle face à l'homme au complet noir qui gardait la porte.

Il était bâti comme une véritable armoire à glace et était aussi borné que son physique le suggérait. Rose regrettait presque de ne pas avoir affaire à Tanaka. D'ailleurs, où était-elle passée? Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.

Le gorille… Enfin, non, le garde ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

— Les ordres de Mr Saxon sont formels. Vous ne devez pas sortir.

— Mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'il veuille m'enfermer!

— C'est pour votre sécurité.

Puis il lui referma la porte au nez.

Rose égrena tout un chapelet d'injures qui auraient choqué le Maître s'il les avaient entendues. Ça pouvait paraître antinomique, mais il préférait user d'un langage châtié et s'attendait à ce que son entourage fasse de même. Preuve que la cruauté et le snobisme ne s'excluaient pas forcément.

Lasse, elle se jeta sur son lit et enfouit le visage sur l'oreiller. C'était la première fois que Koschei imposait une restriction à ses allées et venues. Que craignait-il? Qu'elle s'enfuie? Pour aller où? Elle était amnésique. Dans ce monde tout lui était étranger, à part lui…

Un bruit qui semblait provenir du placard la tira de ses réflexions. Extrêmement surprise, elle se redressa. Ce n'était pas possible! A moins d'avoir la berlue, elle venait d'entendre quelqu'un y pousser des jurons étouffés.

Elle se leva et s'approcha du meuble avec prudence. Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers les portes, les deux battants s'ouvrirent avec fracas. En même temps qu'un paquet de vêtements, un homme surgit comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

Avec un petit cri, Rose bascula en arrière…

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur — Si vous avez suivi "le délire de l'auteur", vous savez que j'ai été assassinée par la main du Maître. Cette longue absence n'est donc pas de ma faute mais celle du Maître. Ha ha ha! Hahaha…<br>Trêve de plaisanterie. Je suis terriblement et horriblement désolée pour ce retard! J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels, ainsi qu'une sérieuse manque d'inspiration. Me voilà de retour, et j'essaierai d'être plus ponctuelle.  
>Merci à "moi" et à "Angel-sama", des revieweurs anonymes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires bien sympathiques, ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs qui ont eu la patience d'attendre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette suite!<p> 


	8. Viens avec moi

_Peu importe comment tu as traversé le Void  
>Peu importe pourquoi tu restes auprès du Maître<br>L'essentiel est que tu sois là, devant de moi  
>Que tu ne sois pas une de ces illusions qui me hantent<br>Depuis notre séparation par le mur des Mondes_

_Mes bras te serrent, mes mains te touchent  
>Mes yeux sont en train de se mirer dans les tiens<br>Des émotions affluent en moi et me submergent  
>Permettant de me sentir à nouveau vivant<em>

_Oh oui, tellement vivant, furieusement vivant…_

_Car tu es mon souffle, Rose  
>Ma bulle d'oxygène qui me maintient en vie<br>Dans cette eau profonde et glacée qu'est la solitude_

_Soudain tu m'échappes, me glisses entre les doigts  
>Et me regardes avec cet air d'incompréhension qui me blesse<br>De tes lèvres entrouvertes tombe une phrase, nette et claire  
>Qui me broie les coeurs et me tue<em>

_"Qui êtes-vous?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Viens avec moi.<strong>

* * *

><p>Avec un petit cri, Rose bascula en arrière. Ou du moins, faillit basculer.<p>

Deux bras la retenaient fermement, en l'empêchant de tomber. Deux bras dont l'un l'avait attrapée par la taille, l'autre par le dos. Ces bras étaient rattachés à un corps élancé, vêtu d'un costume rayé, lui-même drapé dans un long manteau marron. Ce corps avait une tête bien sûr, aux traits fins et plaisants, auxquels les cheveux en bataille ajoutaient une petite touche de ce charme désordonné. Mais ce qui la frappait surtout, c'était ses yeux: à la fois jeunes et vieux – une discordance qui la rendait perplexe – ils la dévoraient littéralement, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle et non une espèce d'hallucination sur le point de s'évanouir.

Le coeur de Rose se mit à battre tellement vite qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Pourquoi? Elle ne le connaissait pas. Un parfait inconnu. Qui pourtant déclenchait en elle un tourbillon d'émotions si violentes qu'elle avait du mal à se maîtriser.

— Hello, fit-il.

Hello? se répéta-t-elle mentalement, complètement larguée. Comme premier mot venant de la bouche d'un type surgissant du placard, il lui parut beaucoup trop banal.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et le garde pointa son nez, sans doute alerté par le cri de surprise qu'elle avait poussé.

— Un problème, mademoiselle?

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis s'intéressa aux vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, sans se préoccuper nullement de l'intrus. On aurait dit qu'il ne percevait pas sa présence. Sidérée, elle lança un bref regard vers celui qui visiblement était l'homme invisible et ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'oeil, tout en sourire.

— Mademoiselle? insista le garde.

Sans trop réfléchir, elle rétorqua sur un ton machinal.

— Ce n'est rien.

Suspicieux, il scruta le reste de la pièce et plissa le front avec une sorte d'agacement, comme s'il laissait échapper un détail important sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Finalement, il lui fit un léger signe de tête puis referma la porte.

Aussitôt elle se dégagea de son étreinte et recula de plusieurs pas, ce qui sembla le surprendre au plus haut point. Après avoir enlevé quelque chose de son cou – elle ressemblait à une clé au bout d'une chaîne – il allait s'avancer en sa direction, mais il fut cloué sur place lorsqu'elle demanda avec une certaine méfiance.

— Qui êtes-vous?

Il s'était pétrifié. Son sourire aussi. Il la fixa un moment avant de répondre lentement.

— Rose, c'est moi.

— J'ignore qui vous êtes, le contra-t-elle sans ménagement.

Si elle se montrait délibérément cassante, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur de cet homme qui semblait bien la connaître, peur de son propre état d'esprit. L'amnésie la rendait vulnérable… et elle n'avait aucunement besoin ni envie qu'une autre personne en profite pour la manipuler. Pour cela, Koschei suffisait amplement.

Quant au Docteur, il eut l'impression de recevoir une claque. Il l'aurait préféré, d'ailleurs. Tout plutôt que cette façon qu'elle avait de le considérer comme un étranger.

— Comment avez-vous atterri dans mon placard? poursuivit-elle. Et comment se fait-il que le garde ne s'est pas aperçu que…

— Rose Tyler.

Elle s'interrompit. Une sourde douleur transparut dans sa voix tandis qu'il posait la question dont il savait à l'avance la réponse.

— Je suis le Docteur. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi?

— Non, souffla-t-elle.

Silence. Puis il murmura pour lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait…

L'idée que le Maître ait osé sonder son cerveau pour trafiquer sa mémoire le révulsait. Et le fait qu'elle ne se rappelle plus de lui le faisait souffrir. Mais au moins, il venait d'obtenir l'explication à l'apparente complicité entre elle et son pire ennemi. Ne devait-il pas se sentir soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas là de son plein gré?

Ayant fait le tri dans ses pensées, il fit un pas en avant. D'abord, mettre Rose en sécurité. Ensuite il irait finir la partie que le Maître avait entamée. Le jeu, qui avait débuté il y a des siècles déjà, n'avait que trop duré.

— Ne vous approchez pas, le prévint-elle, toujours sur ses gardes.

— Je suis conscient que tout cela vous perturbe et vous m'en voyez désolé, Rose, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour tout vous expliquer.

Tout en parlant, il l'avait rejointe. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il la saisit par le poignet et actionna le manipulateur du vortex.

**OoOoO**

«Ça y est, vous pouvez y aller.» fit la voix de Martha dans l'oreillette.

Owen se mit à grimper sur le grillage électrifié dont le courant venait d'être coupé. Dès qu'il fut de l'autre côté, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et courut se réfugier derrière un camion, évitant juste à temps d'être découvert par une patrouille. Il n'avait pas à se soucier des cameras de surveillance. Elles avaient déjà été piratées par les soins de Tosh qui renvoyaient en boucle des images pré-enregistrées.

Non loin de la base militaire était garée une fourgonnette aux vitres teintées dans laquelle Martha et Toshiko suivaient avec angoisse la progression de leur ami sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

— Où en est Ross? voulut savoir Martha.

Il y a une demie-heure de cela, le soldat de l'UNIT était entré par la grande porte, la clé du Tardis autour du cou. Sa mission était de se rendre à la salle informatique afin de craquer le système de sécurité des étages inférieurs au niveau – 4, ce qui permettrait à Owen d'atteindre les cellules d'emprisonnement.

— Je crois qu'il y est presque, répondit Toshiko en indiquant le point bleu qui clignotait à l'écran.

— Au fait, comment s'est-il retrouvé mêlé à tout ça?

— A cause de sa petite amie. Il paraît que du jour au lendemain, elle a coupé les ponts avec lui pour travailler sous les ordres de Saxon. Alors il a commencé à enquêter… La suite, vous la connaissez.

«Dites, les filles. Si vous cessiez de jouer aux pipelettes et vous intéressiez un peu à moi? Y en a qui bosse!» s'exaspéra Owen via leurs oreillettes.

L'asiatique se dépêcha de pianoter sur le clavier et débloqua l'une des portes du complexe militaire afin qu'il puisse s'y infiltrer.

«Je te remercie du fond de coeur.» ironisa-t-il.

— Il est toujours aussi grincheux? grimaça Martha.

— Et là encore, il se retient.

«Hé, je vous signale que j'entends tous vos commérages.»

— Au lieu de t'en préoccuper, rétorqua Tosh, tourne à gauche au prochain croisement et continue tout droit. Et vous, Martha? Comment vous êtes-vous fait embarquer dans cette histoire?

— J'ai croisé le chemin du Docteur, sourit-elle.

— Justement, parlons-en, de ce Docteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il est? Non, parce que nous ne savons pas grand chose de lui à part que l'UNIT le considère comme LE spécialiste des problèmes extraterrestres.

Cela étonna Martha. Est-ce que par hasard ils ignoraient qu'il était…

— C'est un Seigneur du Temps, comme le Maître.

— Quoi? «Quoi!»

— Owen, réprimanda Tosh, baisse d'un ton ou tu vas te faire repérer!

«Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Je viens d'apprendre qu'on a un second alien sur les bras. De la même race que Saxon, qui plus est!»

Martha s'empressa de les rassurer en leur racontant qui était le Docteur. En résumé, car si un être normal pouvait être comparé à un livre, le Gallifréen était toute une bibliothèque. Et elle-même était loin, bien loin d'en avoir fait le tour.

Toshiko le prit de manière assez raisonnable: déjà qu'elle le trouvait fascinant, l'imaginer dans le rôle du protecteur caché de l'Humanité lui plaisait. Quant à Owen, il bougonna à propos de ces "foutus extraterrestres" qui prenaient la Terre pour leur terrain du jeu. Qu'ils aillent s'amuser ailleurs, enfin!

— Vous semblez beaucoup l'aimer, constata Tosh à la fin du récit.

Beaucoup l'aimer? Martha l'aimait, tout simplement. Et tout aussi simplement, elle était consciente que ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Cependant elle se contenta de répliquer avec légèreté.

— Il ne laisse personne indifférent, c'est ainsi. Même Jack le draguait.

— Oh, vous savez, Jack drague tout ce qui a un code postal.

Elles rirent, ce qui agaça Owen qui était parvenu jusqu'à l'ascenseur conduisant directement au niveau – 7, l'étage où on gardait les prisonniers. Pour le mettre en marche, il fallait passer par un scan rétinien ou attendre sagement que Ross veuille bien accomplir sa mission. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas patienter éternellement avec toutes ces allées et venues qui l'obligeaient à se cacher. Il changea donc le canal de son oreillette et contacta Ross.

— C'est quand tu veux, mon pote.

Grésillement. Puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sans un bruit. En s'y engouffrant, il s'inquiéta du silence de son acolyte.

— T'as pas de problèmes, au moins?

Cette fois, la réponse tomba immédiatement:

«Non. On se retrouve dehors.»

Et son interlocuteur coupa la communication. Owen fronça les sourcils, quelque peu surpris par sa brusquerie. Que lui arrivait-il? Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer aussi rude.

Mais Ross avait une bonne excuse pour son comportement. Car il n'était pas seul. Dans l'immense salle quadrillée par des rangées d'unités informatiques s'affairait une asiatique au complet sombre. Cette femme, il la connaissait. Et la chérissait. C'était Yumi Tanaka, celle pour laquelle il avait été entraîné dans cette aventure.

Ces retrouvailles étaient tout-à-fait inattendues. Que devait-il faire? Le coeur serré, il la regarda vaquer à ses occupations, non consciente de sa présence. Il la trouva radicalement changée. L'enjouement qui autrefois la caractérisait avait été remplacé par la froideur. Qu'était devenue cette jeune rieuse qui s'esclaffait à chacune de ses blagues et plaisanteries?

En s'apercevant qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Il allait l'emmener avec lui. Quitte à l'assommer.

D'un pas rapide, il s'approcha d'elle et leva le bras, prêt à la frapper à la nuque…

**OoOoO**

Owen jura tout bas. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il n'avait été guère difficile de deviner dans quelle cellule Jack était enfermé, toutes les autres étant inoccupées. Seulement, il y avait un soldat qui gardait la porte. Argh. Pas qu'il n'avait pas prévu de parade à cette éventualité, mais il avait prié le ciel pour ne pas être obligé de la mettre en pratique. Prière qui apparemment n'avait pas été entendue.

Résigné, il prit dans sa poche une fiole contenant un liquide bleuâtre et s'aspergea avec. Puis en inspirant profondément, il s'avança vers le garde afin qu'il le voie. Celui-ci réagit au quart du tour en dégainant et en pointant son arme sur lui.

— Halte!

Obéissant, Owen s'arrêta et leva les bras. L'autre s'approcha de lui, s'étonnant et se méfiant de sa docilité. Mais quand il fut tout près, de l'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage. Puis du désir, aussi subit qu'irrésistible.

Lorsque soudain le garde se jeta sur lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, Owen ne fit rien pour le repousser. Il se contenta de saisir le deuxième gadget qu'il avait apporté – un mini pistolet injecteur contenant un puissant sédatif – et l'administra à son agresseur… si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi. Une fois le garde à terre, inconscient, Owen s'essuya la bouche en grimaçant de dégoût. Le concentré de phéromone alien était toujours aussi efficace. Trop efficace. (voir note de l'auteur à la fin) Jack aurait sans doute apprécié l'expérience. Lui, non. Il n'était pas Jack.

Après s'être emparé de la carte magnétique du soldat et de son arme, il ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Il fut accueilli par une forte odeur du sang, ainsi que par la vision choquante d'un Ianto impassible au milieu de toute cette hémoglobine versée. Owen ne fit ni une ni deux. Il abattit la crosse de son arme sur la nuque de son ancien collègue, qui lâcha son scalpel et s'effondra sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

— Jack! appela-t-il en se précipitant vers le capitaine enchaîné au mur.

Ce dernier était d'une pâleur cadavérique. En tâtant son pouls, Owen eut la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait à la vue de toutes ces plaies sur son corps. Il était mort d'exsanguination. Il le détacha et l'allongea sur le sol. Quand allait-il revenir à la vie? Devrait-il le porter sur le dos à travers toute la base?

A peine eut-il le temps de se poser ces questions qu'il vit les blessures de Jack se refermer et ses joues retrouver des couleurs. En soufflant bruyamment, le capitaine reprit connaissance.

— C'est toi, Owen? fit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

— Oui. Crois-tu que tu peux…

Le reste de la phrase fut englouti par le baiser fougueux que lui donna Jack. Après maintes gesticulations et protestations étouffées, le ressuscité relâcha sa victime en déclarant sur un ton candide.

— Je t'adore, mon amour.

— Va te faire foutre, Jack! grinça-t-il, furieux.

— Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu exhales du phéromone à réveiller un mort. A présent, veux-tu bien m'aider à me relever, chéri?

Owen cracha encore quelques jurons mais fit ce qu'il demandait. En se mettant debout, Jack aperçut Ianto qui gisait par terre et se figea.

— Est-ce qu'il est…

— Mais non. Je l'ai assommé, voilà tout.

— Tant mieux. On l'emmène avec nous.

— Quoi?

— Tu m'as bien compris. On-l'emmène-avec-nous.

En réalisant que Jack n'admettrait aucune objection, Owen eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il faudrait un miracle pour pouvoir s'échapper en traînant un boulet pareil!

— Tosh, fit-il en appuyant sur son oreillette.

«On commençait à s'inquiéter! Tu as trouvé Jack?»

— Oui, et monsieur tient absolument à être accompagné par ce cher Ianto. Peux-tu nous faire une diversion? Pour que nous fassions le moins de rencontre possible…

A cet instant, une alarme retentit, les faisant sursauter.

— Ça a été rapide, complimenta Owen.

«Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai déclenchée! Elle provient de la salle informatique… Ça doit être Ross!»

Effectivement, Ross était responsable de cet état d'alerte. Quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait voulu frapper Yumi sur la nuque, il avait négligé un détail. Que sa chère et tendre avait fait partie des forces spéciales de l'UNIT, et que de ce fait elle possédait un sens aiguisé au combat. Malgré la clé du Tardis, elle avait donc senti qu'on la visait et agit instinctivement en se retournant pour parer son attaque. Du moment qu'ils s'étaient touchés, le brouillage de perception dont bénéficiait Ross s'était estompé. Entre eux s'était alors engagé un violent corps-à-corps et il avait fini par avoir le dessus.

— Je t'en prie, avait-il supplié en pointant son arme sur elle, viens avec moi, Yumi.

Debout à quelques pas de lui en se tenant les côtes, elle l'avait gratifié d'un regard glacial avant de répondre sur un ton qui ne l'était pas moins.

— Le seul moyen que tu aies pour m'obliger à venir avec toi, c'est de me tuer et d'emporter mon cadavre.

Sur ces paroles haineuses, elle s'était enfuie après avoir enclenché l'alarme intrusion.

Et voilà où il en était. Anéanti par ce face-à-face, il resta un moment adossé au mur, oublieux de l'alarme qui lui crevait les tympans. Son regard qui errait sans but rencontra un objet brillant sur le sol. Il se baissa pour le ramasser. C'était un pendentif d'une forme pyramidale qu'il avait arraché du cou de Yumi durant la lutte. Après l'avoir mis dans sa poche, il porta la main à son oreillette afin de rétablir le contact avec les autres.

«Mais qu'est-ce-que vous fabriquiez?» s'énerva Martha.

— Un problème personnel à régler, dit-il en quittant la salle informatique.

«Ah oui? J'espère que ça en valait la peine, parce que toutes les issues sont bloquées par votre faute!»

**OoOoO**

Le Docteur et Rose se matérialisèrent dans une ruelle sombre qui se terminait par un cul-de-sac. Le Gallifréen haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le manipulateur du vortex était pourtant programmé pour les ramener directement à leur cachette. Que faisaient-ils dans ce cas à quelques blocs seulement du Downing Street?

Ahurie par ce qui venait de se produire, Rose ne réagit que lorsque son kidnappeur – car c'est ce qu'il était à ses yeux – promena sur elle une espèce de tube argentée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites? siffla-t-elle en tentant de libérer le poignet qu'il retenait.

— Ça ne vous fera pas de mal, la rassura-t-il. Je ne fais que vous scanner. Il y a un signal sur vous qui dérègle le bon fonctionnement du bracelet temporel… Ah!

Le son qu'émit le tournevis sonique devint plus fort lorsqu'il passa près de la bague qu'elle portait au doigt. Il la fixa un moment avant d'essayer de la lui enlever.

— Ça suffit! éclata-t-elle.

D'un geste sec elle lui fit lâcher prise et mit de la distance entre eux. Elle se sentait furieuse. Pas par son sans-gêne, mais parce qu'il faisait trembler son coeur et qu'elle ignorait pourquoi.

Ils se regardèrent. Lui avec un profond chagrin, elle avec un grand désarroi.

— Vous me connaissez, finit-elle par dire en détachant chaque mot.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Il acquiesça.

— Oui.

— Et qu'est-ce que je suis pour vous?

— Vous êtes…

Il s'arrêta. Ce qu'elle représentait pour lui? Tout. A tel point qu'il avait voulu mourir après leur séparation. Il serait bel et bien mort, si Donna n'avait pas été là pour l'exhorter à quitter les lieux de l'explosion qui avait emporté l'impératrice des Racnoss.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui exprimer ses sentiments. Pas comme ça. Pas dans ces conditions. Il se racla la gorge et reprit avec gravité.

— Nous voyagions ensemble, vous et moi, à travers le Temps et l'Espace. Puis je… je vous ai perdue. Vous vous êtes retrouvée bloquée dans un autre monde, sans possibilité de retour. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru.

Rose se cacha le visage, l'esprit nageant en pleine confusion.

_Tu es ma compagne, Rose. Celle que j'aime. Nous parcourions l'immensité de l'Univers jusqu'à ce qu'un stupide accident efface ta mémoire._

C'est ce que le Maître lui avait raconté quand elle l'avait interrogé sur leur relation. Et voilà que cet inconnu lui sortait une histoire similaire. Qui devait-elle croire?

— Je sais, Rose, que tout ça peut vous paraître insensé…

— Etes-vous un alien? coupa-t-elle. Etes-vous un Seigneur du Temps… comme le Maître?

Le voyant hocher la tête, elle se mit à pouffer. C'était un rire qui sonnait creux, empreint de désespoir.

— Et vous aussi, vous voulez vous emparer de la Terre, je parie…

— Non! Au contraire, je veux la protéger. Elle et tous ses habitants. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait et ferai toujours.

Son hilarité se tarit aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, espérant y découvrir une preuve de sa sincérité.

— Ecoutez…

— Non, l'interrompit-t-elle à nouveau. Vous, écoutez. La Rose que vous connaissez… Est-elle quelqu'un de bien?

Sa voix avait tremblé vers la fin, ce qui bouleversa le Docteur. Son amnésie était-elle donc totale? Jusqu'à oublier sa propre identité, et douter de soi-même?

— Oh, Rose Tyler… répondit-il avec un sourire attristé. Vous êtes l'une des meilleurs personnes qui m'ont été données de rencontrer.

Des paroles anodines, mais il les avait prononcées avec une telle ferveur qu'elle demeura interdite. Elle éprouva une soudaine envie de pleurer, qu'elle réprima tant bien que mal. Ça aurait été ridicule, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle verse des larmes. Ou peut-être que si. Durant des mois, Koschei n'avait cessé de lui insinuer qu'avant de perdre la mémoire elle partageait sa vision du monde. Qu'elle était comme lui. Or cet homme, ce Docteur, affirmait tout le contraire. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir la certitude qu'il disait la vérité. Si seulement…

Quant au Gallifréen, il luttait pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras, car il voyait à quel point elle était désemparée. Mais craignant que cela ne l'effraie, il ne fit rien d'autre que de lui tendre la main.

— Venez avec moi.

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il fit un pas vers elle et répéta avec une infinie douceur.

— Venez avec moi, Rose.

* * *

><p>— Délire de l'auteur —<p>

Maître — "Mon souffle, ma bulle d'oxygène qui me maintient en vie…" (ricane) Non mais franchement, comment peux-tu débiter des âneries pareilles sans mourir de honte?  
>Ten — (agacé) Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est cette auteur qui ne peut pas écrire un seul chapitre sans y mettre de la romance. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle surligne le titre en rose fluo et dessine partout des petits cœurs…<br>Asadal — Oh, ça va, hein! C'est ma fic, j'en fais ce que je veux. Si vous n'êtes pas contents, allez voir ailleurs! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous!  
>Maître et Ten — (offensés) Vraiment?<br>Asadal — Oui, vraiment!  
>Les Seigneurs du Temps disparaissent comme par magie de l'appartement de l'auteur… ou plutôt de son cerveau encombré. Après leur départ, elle s'aperçoit avec effroi qu'elle n'a plus d'inspiration.<br>Asadal — Dites, les garçons… Ce n'était qu'une blague, revenez! (silence) Hé oh? Les gars? Youhou?

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur – Ce parfum qui permet de séduire n'importe qui de façon instantanée apparaît dans l'épisode 1 de la première saison du Torchwood. On y voit Owen se faire embrasser par un type baraqué, c'est à mourir de rire. ^^<p> 


	9. La Rose, le Loup, la Fée

Note de l'auteur ㅡ Un grand merci aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs anonymes (une pensée particulière pour Angel-sama! Bisou!), ainsi que tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite ou en alerte. Vous êtes mes rayons de soleil!

Note de l'auteur 2 ㅡ J'avais mis les paroles de "Bring me to Life" d'Evanescence en guise d'introduction de ce chapitre, avant d'apprendre que le site ne le permet pas. Donc je les enlève. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à l'écouter par vos propres moyens. Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>La Rose, le Loup, la Fée<strong>

* * *

><p>— Venez avec moi, Rose.<p>

Elle regarda la main tendue, puis le visage de celui qui proposait de l'emmener loin de la folie du Maître. Il semblait désespérément vouloir qu'elle parte avec lui.

Et tout aussi désespérément, elle avait envie de le rejoindre. De courir vers lui, de se jeter dans ses bras, de sentir son corps contre le sien… Car auprès de cet inconnu, elle avait l'impression d'être enfin complète. Rien que sa présence suffisait à combler ce vide effroyable qu'elle ressentait constamment dans son âme, ce gouffre perpétuel qui ne faisait que se creuser quand elle était avec le Maître.

Aller avec lui, c'était retrouver le soleil après avoir traversé la vallée de l'ombre. C'était revenir à la vie après un long et froid sommeil.

Comme attirée par un aimant, elle fit un pas vers le Docteur.

Soudain, une puissante lumière les éblouirent, les figeant sur place. Puis une voix s'éleva, railleuse.

— Tss, tss. Qu'est-ce que tu me déçois… Tu aurais dû flairer le piège dès le moment où ton bracelet a mal fonctionné. Traîner avec les humains t'a ramolli le cerveau, on dirait.

Le Maître s'avança sous les feux des projecteurs qui les éclairaient de part et d'autre de l'impasse. D'un geste théâtral, il claqua du doigt. Aussitôt apparurent une demie-douzaine d'hommes armés jusqu'au dent, qui braquèrent leurs armes sur l'autre Gallifréen. L'un d'eux s'approcha de la jeune femme pétrifiée pour l'attraper par la taille.

— Ne la touchez pas, fit le Docteur.

Déclaration faite sur un ton peu amène, immédiatement suivie par celle du Maître tout aussi acerbe.

— Cesse de marcher sur mes plates-bandes, veux-tu? Il s'agit de ma fiancée, après tout… Et toi, si tu veux garder ta main, tu ferais bien de la déplacer ailleurs.

Obéissant, l'homme lui lâcha aussitôt la taille et la saisit prudemment par le bras. Elle se laissa faire sans réagir, étrangement amorphe.

Un sourire dédaigneux planant sur les lèvres, le Maître reporta son attention sur son adversaire en dardant un regard perçant sur le Docteur, qui le lui rendit avec un calme surprenant, vu la mauvaise posture dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pendant un instant, Rose fut oubliée, ainsi que les autres humains qui assistaient silencieusement à la scène. C'était la confrontation entre deux Seigneurs du Temps qui reprenaient leur duel débuté il y a des siècles de cela, et dont de l'issue dépendait le sort des Hommes.

Leurs passes d'arme prirent la forme de propos échangés sur un ton presque nonchalant, qui toutefois masqua difficilement la tension qui régnait entre eux.

— Alors, Maître?

— Alors quoi, Docteur?

— Tu peux encore tout arrêter.

— Oh, je t'en prie, épargne-moi ta litanie habituelle. Pourquoi abandonnerais-je maintenant? Je suis en train de gagner.

— Et c'est tout ce qui t'importe? Ta victoire sur moi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien t'apporter?

— A part la satisfaction de t'avoir battu, tu veux dire? La Terre, pour commencer. Ensuite l'Univers, puisque tu ne seras plus là pour m'empêcher de m'en emparer.

Le Docteur lâcha un soupir empli de lassitude. Le Maître l'épuisait… pas physiquement, mais moralement. Dans le passé, il aurait volontiers accepté de jouer le jeu de son ami d'enfance, et avec toute la patience dont il disposait alors, il en aurait profité pour le convaincre de s'amender. Encore, et encore… Mais plus maintenant. Le Docteur avait changé, la Guerre du Temps lui ayant laissé des marques indélébiles. Il ne se sentait plus autant capable de compassion qu'auparavant. Si lui aussi se laissait aller à la colère et à la haine…

Cette planète deviendrait alors un second Gallifrey. Et il perdrait tout: le Maître, la Terre, Rose. Ses trois essentiels qu'il souhaitait sauver à tout prix. Il fallait qu'il les sauve. Tous les trois.

— A quoi bon tout cela, Maître?

Une nouvelle - et peut-être la dernière - tentative pour le détourner de la voie auto-destructrice qu'il empruntait. Au nom de leur ancienne amitié. Et aussi du fait qu'ils étaient les seuls survivants de la même race.

— Pourquoi vouloir absolument tout posséder et tout contrôler? poursuivit-il. Alors qu'il suffit de…

Un profond ennui se peignit sur la figure de son interlocuteur tandis qu'il lui coupait la parole.

— Toujours le même disque rayé, hmm? Vas-tu encore me débiter tout un discours sur la joie d'admirer les merveilles qu'offre le monde sans y toucher? Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, Docteur…

Il ouvrit les deux bras et ajouta avec emphase, comme s'il énonçait une évidence.

— Ce que je veux, moi je le prends.

Par tous les moyens et quel qu'en soit les conséquences. Il n'avait rien à avoir avec l'autre imbécile qui se contentait de tourner autour de l'objet de ses désirs de peur de tout gâcher.

— Se moquant totalement des dégâts que tes actes peuvent provoquer, commenta sombrement le Docteur.

— Sur les humains? Mais quel noble seigneur tu fais. Il faut toujours que tu te soucies de cette race primitive, n'est-ce-pas? Plus qu'à ceux de ton propre espèce.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi, Maître, pour toi! Ne vois-tu pas que tout ça risque de mal finir?

— Pour l'un de nous deux, Docteur. Pour l'un de nous deux seulement. Et le dernier qui reste remportera le jackpot! Et…

Alerté par un mouvement, il coula un regard machinal en direction de Rose. Devant son froncement de sourcils, le Docteur l'imita.

Toujours empoignée par le garde, la jeune femme était en train de vaciller.

Les deux Gallifréens ne le savaient pas, mais depuis le début de leur discussion, Rose luttait contre une irrésistible envie de dormir. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules et ses idées se brouillaient, comme si on lui avait administré une dose massive de somnifère.

Elle entendit une voix inquiète l'appeler sans pouvoir y répondre. Après un dernier effort pour maintenir les yeux ouverts, elle s'évanouit dans les bras de celui qui la retenait.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? s'exclama le Docteur en s'élançant vers elle.

— Que lui as-tu fait, crétin! aboya le Maître en se précipitant à son tour.

Devenu sans le vouloir la cible de deux Seigneurs du Temps en colère, le pauvre homme balbutia.

— Je… je n'y suis pour rien…

Soudain, les projecteurs s'éteignirent. Puis ce fut au tour des lampadaires et la ruelle se retrouva plongée dans le noir.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Une dizaine de secondes, tout au plus. Lorsque la lumière revint de façon aussi inexplicable qu'elle s'était éteinte, le Maître constata deux faits qui le firent ciller.

Le Docteur avait disparu.

Et Rose était toujours là, inconsciente.

Que l'autre ait profité de la confusion pour s'échapper - encore rester à savoir comment - n'avait rien d'étonnant. Seulement il était parti sans elle, et ça, c'était à ne rien y comprendre. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

**OoOoO**

Un peu plus bas, sous la plaque des égouts qui venait d'être remise en place, le Docteur se posait la même question en considérant celui qui pendant le black-out l'avait traîné ici sans demander son avis. C'était un homme à la mine patibulaire, un de ceux qui accompagnaient le Maître.

— Qui êtes-vous?

— Un ami.

Réponse qui ne le renseignait pas beaucoup quant à son identité et ses buts. Le Docteur nota cependant qu'il parlait avec une voix dépourvue du moindre accent ou d'intonation.

— …Merci pour votre aide, mais je ne peux pas laisser Rose là-haut.

Comme le Gallifréen faisait mine de vouloir grimper sur l'échelle menant à la surface, l'autre l'agrippa par le manteau.

— Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, Docteur. Je ne vous ai pas tiré du traquenard pour que vous alliez vous y jeter à nouveau.

— Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne.

Surtout qu'il ignorait pourquoi elle avait perdu connaissance. Il fallait qu'il sache si elle allait bien.

L'homme soupira.

— Ce n'est pas en vous faisant re-capturer que vous lui serez d'une quelconque utilité.

— La bague qu'elle a au doigt. Donnez-moi un coup de main afin que je puisse la lui retirer et nous pourrions tous nous éclipser.

— Non, Docteur, cela ne suffira pas. Votre compatriote a pris soin d'installer un champ temporel d'un rayon d'action de plusieurs kilomètres qui empêche toute téléportation dite sortante. Et n'espérez pas me convaincre en prétendant que vous pourriez le neutraliser en un coup de tournevis sonique. Le Maître est peut-être fou, mais il n'est pas idiot.

Le Gallifréen le regarda fixement. Ce dernier l'empoigna fermement par le bras.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour Rose. Elle est forte. Elle n'a pas flanché devant une armée de Daleks, alors ce n'est pas un Seigneur du Temps un peu cinglé qui la brisera.

Sur ce il se mit à avancer d'un pas déterminé, l'entraînant derrière lui.

Le Docteur le suivit sans protester, le cerveau en ébullition. Cet homme avait quelque chose de bizarre. Oui, décidément, il était étrange. Bien qu'il soit un parfait inconnu, son contact lui procurait une sensation d'une familiarité obsédante. Et puis il semblait bien les connaître, lui et Rose. Un poil trop bien.

— L'informateur du jeune Ross, déclara le Docteur assez abruptement. J'ai raison, n'est-ce-pas? Vous êtes la Fée des neiges. Et dire que ce pauvre Owen vous prenait pour une fille…

Il ne répondit pas et continua à marcher. Alors le Gallifréen s'arrêta, l'obligeant à faire de même.

— J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous êtes.

Avec un autre soupir, l'autre se retourna.

— Docteur, nous n'avons pas le temps…

— Vous ne voulez rien me dire? D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis très fort aux devinettes, bien que je les ai en horreur. Alors voyons… Commençons par la Fée des neiges. Comme elle désigne une variété de rose blanche, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était Rose qui se cachait derrière. Pourquoi le choix d'un tel pseudonyme, si je puis me permettre?

Lorsque le flot de paroles cessa, il rétorqua de façon laconique.

— Comme ça. Il n'y a pas de raison.

— Non, non, il y en a forcément une. Il y a une raison à tout.

Devant son mutisme, le Docteur le scruta avec attention. Les yeux de son vis-à-vis se détachaient nettement malgré la pénombre régnante, peut-être à cause de ce soupçon de lueur dorée qui les colorait…

Le Gallifréen inspira brutalement. Une hypothèse venait de lui traverser l'esprit, et quelle hypothèse! Totalement délirante, complètement farfelue, et pourtant…

Qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas dans sa vie?

— Impossible, souffla-t-il.

L'homme afficha une expression résignée.

— Vous avez fini par tout comprendre, à ce que je vois.

— Mais c'est impossible!

— N'est-ce pas vous qui dites toujours que rien n'est impossible?

Le Docteur prit un air halluciné.

Ainsi donc, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, se tenait devant lui le Méchant Loup…

— Ma précédente incarnation est morte en vous aspirant hors de Rose. Vous ne devriez plus exister!

— Je suis un être qui s'est auto-créé, Docteur. Je suis hors du Temps. Rien de ce que vous m'avez fait n'aurait pu me faire disparaître. Vous m'avez plongé dans le sommeil, c'est tout.

— Mais vous vous êtes éveillé, maintenant.

— Les circonstances ne m'ont pas laissé le choix.

— Alors quoi? Vous êtes devenu à présent une sorte… d'entité indépendante pouvant migrer d'un corps à un autre… Et à ce propos, vous n'auriez pas pu choisir quelqu'un avec un physique plus agréable?

Une remarque qui parut désarçonner son interlocuteur.

— …Qu'est-ce que mon apparence vient faire là-dedans?

— Je suis désolé, mais prendre l'enveloppe d'un gaillard aussi moche est faire offense à Rose, je trouve.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs échanges, une émotion transparut dans la voix de l'homme: de l'exaspération typiquement féminine.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, puisque de toute façon vous n'aurez pas à l'embrasser, celui-là!

— Tout de même, il ressemble plus à un bouledogue qu'à un loup ou à une fée…

— Docteur!

Là, on aurait presque dit Jackie. Le Docteur leva les mains pour calmer le jeu.

— D'accord, d'accord! Revenons à nos moutons. Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu plus tôt?

Le visage de l'homme - ou plutôt de l'entité qui l'habitait - s'assombrit.

— Parce que la plupart de mes pouvoirs ont été anéantis… au cours d'une bataille qui a rendu votre compagne amnésique.

Les coeurs du Gallifréen manquèrent un battement. Une bataille qui lui aurait fait perdre la mémoire et affaibli le Méchant Loup? Par Rassillon… Par quoi était-elle passée avant de revenir dans cet Univers-ci?

— A dire vrai, continua l'homme, je ne suis pas réellement le Méchant Loup, mais qu'une infime partie de ce qui reste de lui. Mon temps est compté…

Une aura brumeuse entoura brièvement sa silhouette avant de s'estomper.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? s'alarma le Docteur.

— Je puise ma force dans celle de Rose, évidemment… et occuper ce corps m'en coûte énormément… Ecoutez… Le projet New Eden… Si jamais il se réalise, la Terre deviendra alors un nouvel Utopia...…

Il tituba de la même manière que Rose et serait tombé si le Docteur ne l'avait pas retenu par les épaules.

— Le Tardis, Docteur… haleta-t-il. Retrouvez le Tardis… Les voix des damnés sont en train de le rendre fou…

— Où est-il?

— Je l'ignore… mais il se peut que…

Avant qu'il ne put achever la phrase, l'éclat doré qui teintait ses yeux disparut et il s'effondra.

Le Docteur se pencha pour vérifier le pouls de l'homme. Après s'être assuré qu'il était toujours en vie, il se releva et s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de rester auprès de lui quand il reprendrait conscience, puisqu'il serait redevenu lui-même.

Tout en pressant le pas le Seigneur du Temps broya du noir.

Le Méchant Loup - bien qu'à présent il prenait le nom de la Fée des Neiges - était de retour. Et il craignait que son éveil, s'il durait trop longtemps, ne fasse étioler l'âme de Rose…

**OoOoO**

Cela lui était déjà arrivé, ces derniers temps. De succomber à un besoin de sommeil aussi subit qu'incompréhensible pour ensuite se retrouver avec un terrible mal de crâne au réveil. Mais seulement quand elle était seule dans sa chambre, et jamais en présence d'autrui.

Rose s'assit sur le lit, se massant les tempes. Elle ne reconnut pas la pièce. Meublée avec un strict minimum, elle était assez exiguë et avait des hublots à la place des fenêtres. Était-ce le Vaillant?

— La belle au bois dormant daigne enfin se réveiller. Magnifique.

Le Maître était debout à l'embrasure de la porte, un verre à la main. Cravate desserrée, veste négligemment jetée sur l'épaule. Sa chemise était toute froissée, tachée de petits points d'un rouge inquiétant au bout des manches. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi débraillé, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il y avait plus important.

— Je crois que tu m'as menti, lança-t-elle sur un ton calme.

— Ce que tu crois est exact, ma chère.

Cela avait été dit avec une telle franchise qu'elle en fut choquée. D'une simple phrase il venait d'avouer de l'avoir dupée. Jusqu'à quel point? Là était toute la question.

— Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit de vrai dans tout ce que tu m'as raconté?

Après avoir vidé le verre d'un trait, il ricana.

— Vérité ou mensonge? Mensonge ou vérité? Je te laisse faire le tri, Rose. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de le faire pour toi.

Comme elle se taisait, il balança la veste sur le côté et fit un pas en avant.

— Quoi, pas de récriminations? Pas de pleurs, ni de cris?

Silence. Un autre pas.

— Qu'attends-tu pour me faire une scène, mon amour?

Sa voix était montée en crescendo, tremblant de fureur à peine contenue. L'apparente placidité de la jeune femme le tuait!

— Mets-toi en colère, hurle-moi dessus!

Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle exprime avec tout le mordant dont elle était capable l'animosité qu'il devait lui inspirer. Ainsi il pourrait laisser éclater à son tour cette rage qui le consumait depuis qu'il l'avait vue avancer vers le Docteur, prête à saisir la main qu'il lui tendait.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis leur rencontre, et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à obtenir sa confiance. Par contre, il avait suffi que l'autre prononce quelques mots enjôleurs pour qu'elle décide de le suivre comme un petit chien. De quoi le faire devenir fou.

Qu'avait le Docteur qu'il n'avait pas?

— Déverse-moi ta haine! cracha-t-il. Est-ce si difficile?

— Je ne te hais pas, Koschei.

Crac. Cling, cling, cling…

Consternée, elle regarda les débris qui jonchaient le sol puis le poing du Maître qui saignait. Il avait serré le verre si fort qu'il l'avait brisé en mille morceaux.

Il lui sourit. C'était un sourire sanglant.

— Moi, je te hais. Sais-tu pourquoi?

D'un bond il la rejoignit et la plaqua contre le lit. Elle se débattit pour s'en libérer, sans succès.

— Tu me rends faible, lui grinça-t-il à l'oreille. A l'heure qu'il est, je devrais être sur le pont principal, à préparer mon prochain mouvement contre le Docteur, et non auprès de toi, à…

A quoi? A geindre parce qu'elle lui refusait son amour? Car c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire, tel un amoureux éconduit.

L'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas le dégoûta. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Rose, lui arrachant un gémissement.

— Tu es comme un poison, Rose, ton humanité m'empoisonne! Ça ne peut plus durer…

Ce n'était plus possible, il fallait qu'il en finisse. Il devait se débarrasser d'elle. Peut-être qu'après en regrettant son geste il irait se tirer une balle dans la tête, mais au moins il aurait la paix.

La folie qu'elle lut dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre la dangerosité de la situation. Alors que les mains de son assaillant allaient se refermer sur son cou, elle mordit jusqu'au sang celle qu'il s'était entaillé tout-à-l'heure. Avec un grognement de douleur, il relâcha son étreinte. Elle en profita pour le faire dégringoler du lit et voulut se ruer hors de la pièce. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de faire quelques pas qu'elle chuta face contre terre, le Maître l'ayant attrapée par la jambe.

— Où crois-tu pouvoir aller? se moqua-t-il en lui enserrant la taille. Nous sommes en plein ciel!

A cet instant, le regard de Rose tomba sur la veste qui gisait près d'elle. Une pointe métallique dépassait de la poche intérieur.

Un furieux coup de coude assené sur les côtes du Maître pour lui faire lâcher prise, puis elle s'empara de l'objet avant de se relever. Souffle court, elle se retourna et pointa le tournevis laser sur le Seigneur du Temps qui se figea.

— Nous y voilà, fit-il avec un sourire féroce.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il se redressa lentement, et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas reculer.

— Tu as enfin l'opportunité de me stopper, Rose. Que vas-tu faire? La saisir?

* * *

><p>— Le délire de l'auteur —<p>

Le Maître et Ten n'étant toujours pas revenus, l'auteur est au désespoir et déprime.  
>Rose ㅡ (venant s'asseoir à ses côtés) T'as essayé de l'appâter avec les bananes?<br>Asadal ㅡ Quoi?  
>Rose ㅡ Les bananes. Le Docteur adore ça.<br>Asadal ㅡ (dubitative) Je sais que nous sommes dans un "délire", mais là, tu exagères un peu, non? Ce cher Docteur n'est tout de même pas un toutou à qui il suffit de tendre un nonos pour le faire accourir.  
>Rose ㅡ Celle qui ne tente rien n'a rien, tu sais.<br>L'auteur fait donc surgir du néant un régime de bananes toutes jaunes (on est dans sa tête d'aliénée, tout est possible) et hausse la voix.  
>Asadal ㅡ Qu'est-ce qui veut des bananes bien mû…<br>Ten ㅡ (apparait brusquement et s'exclame, tout joyeux) Oh, des bananes!  
>Le voyant en saisir une et la manger, l'auteur se lève en silence.<br>Rose ㅡ Où tu vas?  
>Asadal ㅡ (reniflant) Pleurer un bon coup. C'est vraiment dur de voir son idole tomber de son piédestal.<p> 


	10. Les voix des damnés

Note de l'auteur 1 — Il paraît que Fanfiction net est en train de procéder à un grand nettoyage des fics qui ne respecteraient pas leurs règlements: des fics au rating M qui seraient en fait des MA, des songfics, certaines traductions, etc. (un véritable sac à nœud… je n'ai pas tout compris et je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai) Chers auteurs et lecteurs, allez vous renseigner sur le forum francophone du site pour plus de précision, car il se peut qu'un jour en vous réveillant vous ne retrouviez plus vos fics parce que le site les aura supprimées! Et passez le mot aux autres!

Note de l'auteur 2 — J'ai écrit ce chapitre au son d'un OST d'une série coréenne. Si vous avez un peu de temps à perdre, tapez "Ghost Yangpa" sur YouTube, et vous verrez à quoi je carbure quand je suis en panne d'inspiration. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je peux leur envoyer par PM la traduction des paroles, ou fouillez un peu sur le net, vous en trouverez.  
>Comme d'habitude, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire sans se décourager… (contente que tu sois toujours là, Angel-sama)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Si seulement tu pouvais me tuer, mon amour<br>Tremper tes petites mains dans l'écarlate de mon sang  
>Pour sentir sa chaleur couler entre tes doigts fins<br>Et te délecter de ma mort… tu deviendrais mon égale!_

_Je ne partirais pas seul, bien sûr  
>Je t'emporterais dans mon trépas<br>Quel beau mariage ce serait alors  
>Toi et moi, unis sous la froide pierre tombale<br>Et notre nuit de noce, mon aimée, aurait lieu en enfer!_

_Mais jamais tu ne le feras, je le sais  
>Je le vois à tes yeux qui me fixent<br>Sans crainte, ni haine  
>Ne me regarde pas ainsi, mon adorée<br>Aime-moi à la folie, ou hais-moi pareillement  
>Mais Garde Ta Pitié, JE N'EN VEUX PAS!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Les voix des damnés<strong>

* * *

><p>Le Maître dévisagea avec intensité Rose qui le visait avec son tournevis laser. Allait-elle en faire usage?<p>

Il se pinça les lèvres, connaissant d'avance la réponse. Elle en était incapable. Ces yeux-là n'étaient pas ceux d'une meurtrière. On n'y lisait pas la volonté de tuer. Ils exprimaient seulement une sorte de compassion inquiète… de la compassion!

Elle ne le haïssait pas, avait-elle déclaré. Elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir peur de lui. Il n'y avait aucune crainte dans sa façon de soutenir son regard. Elle avait même perdu cette aura de mélancolie résignée qui lui était devenue habituelle depuis leurs fiançailles, laissant la place à une calme assurance. Et il savait d'où lui venait une telle force.

Les retrouvailles avec le Docteur. Courtes, très courtes. Mais cela avait suffi à la transfigurer.

_Regarde-la, Theta. Tout en elle me ramène à toi. Tu l'as si bien imprégnée que tu suintes par chaque pore de son âme. Elle porte ta marque, exhale ton odeur! C'est… C'est…_

C'était atroce. Il était en train de crever - littéralement - de jalousie. Comme de vulgaires humains. Il trouva l'idée horripilante.

Il s'avança, elle recula. Comme il s'y attendait, le tournevis resta muet. Mieux, elle finit par le baisser.

— Quelle lâche tu fais, lança-t-il avec un mépris écrasant.

— Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté.

Il y avait une note de tristesse dans sa voix quand elle répondit cela. Il décida de l'ignorer.

— De la pitié, alors? fit-il en crachant chaque mot. Comme c'est présomptueux de ta part. Je dirais même téméraire…

Ses pupilles dilatées sous l'effet de la fureur la fixèrent, prêtes à la déchiqueter.

— Reprends-la. Je suis le Maître. Je n'ai que faire de la pitié d'une humaine!

Elle se retrouvait dos au mur. Ou plutôt, dos à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et fit la seule chose qu'il lui était possible de faire dans ces circonstances.

Elle se mit à courir.

— Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, Rose! l'entendit-elle hurler. Tu ne peux aller nulle part!

Elle en était consciente. Cependant elle n'avait pas le choix, puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas le tuer. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supprimer comme ça, de sang froid.

Un an. Un an pendant lequel elle avait partagé sa vie. Dans le mensonge, certes, mais tout de même. Elle l'avait vu dans ses moments les plus vulnérables, qui eux, n'étaient pas une tromperie. Ces longues nuits passées à tenter d'apaiser ses crises, ses cauchemars, durant lesquels il était resté accroché à elle tel un enfant abandonné, en butte aux roulements de tambour qui ne voulaient pas le laisser en paix… elle ne pouvait pas en faire abstraction et les effacer d'un claquement de doigts.

Se débarrasser de lui sauverait la Terre, bien sûr. Mais pas tant qu'il y aurait une autre solution. Et cette solution, c'était le Docteur. Il était là, il veillerait au salut de la planète, elle en était certaine. Bien qu'elle avait du mal à expliquer d'où lui venait une telle confiance en lui…

Elle courrait donc.

L'équipage s'écartait sur son passage, le visage atone. Leur attitude lui paraissait étrange, toutefois elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, avec le Maître à ses trousses. Il la suivait sans se presser. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Elle était prise au piège à bord du Vaillant.

Elle déboucha dans une pièce circulaire, assez vaste, qui servait sans doute de la salle de commande. Elle allait la traverser d'une traite lorsqu'elle buta sur quelque chose qui faillit la faire trébucher. En se rattrapant, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un corps ensanglanté. S'il n'avait pas émis un gémissement, elle aurait cru avoir affaire à un cadavre.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Les personnes présentes vaquaient à leurs occupations, sans nullement se préoccuper de lui. Une telle indifférence était inhumaine, d'autant plus que d'après ses vêtements le blessé semblait être un des leurs!

— Il a aidé la fuite du Docteur. Quand j'ai cherché à savoir pourquoi, il a prétendu de n'en garder aucun souvenir.

Le Maître qui venait d'arriver derrière elle en parlait de façon monocorde, comme s'il était un détail négligeable.

— Tu l'as torturé… souffla-t-elle, se rappelant des manches du Gallifréen tachées de sang.

Elle tressaillit en remarquant à quel point les blessures de l'homme étaient horribles.

— J'avais besoin de me défouler, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Et les autres avaient assisté à toute la scène sans broncher… Pourquoi? Tout en battant en retraite, elle regarda tour à tour l'équipage impassible et le Maître qui haussa les épaules en devinant ses pensées.

— Que veux-tu, fit-il sur un ton faussement tragique, la nature humaine est ainsi faite. Ils se fichent royalement du malheur de leur prochain, tant que cela ne les affecte pas.

— Ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal, riposta-t-elle. Que leur as-tu fait?

— Oh, disons que je me suis contenté de leur trouver des colocataires.

Des paroles énigmatiques auxquelles elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, car le Maître continuait à marcher vers elle.

Elle se remit à fuir.

— Cesse donc ce manège, se moqua-t-il. Il n'y a pas d'issue!

**OoOoO**

— Comment ça, toutes les issues sont bloquées? aboya Owen.

De l'autre côté de l'oreillette, Tosh lui répondit nerveusement:

«Plus aucune entrée ni sortie n'est possible. Le bâtiment a été complètement isolé du reste de la base.»

Il se mit à injurier copieusement Ross pour les avoir mis dans une telle situation. Cela ne servait à rien, mais au moins, cela défoulait. Jack, occupé à examiner Ianto qui gisait inconscient, leva la tête.

— Ça va si mal que ça? …Ok, je vois. Dans ce cas, passons au plan B.

— Quel plan B? fit Owen, ahuri.

— Quoi, vous n'avez pas prévu de plan B?

— On n'en a pas eu le temps!

Le regard que Jack lança alors au médecin en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait: bande d'amateurs! Owen restant coi, le capitaine se baissa pour ramasser Ianto en grommelant un "donne-moi un coup de main".

— Et maintenant? voulut savoir Owen une fois que le corps sans connaissance fut installé sur le dos de Jack.

Il allait de surprise en surprise. Que l'immortel récupère aussi vite de ses nombreuses morts était déjà assez surprenant en soi, mais qu'il possède une telle force physique l'était tout autant. Ce n'était pas un enfant qu'il portait, là!

— On applique le plan C.

— Euh… dit Owen, plein d'espoir. Le plan C?

— On fonce droit devant!

Dans la fourgonnette garée non loin de la base, Martha et Toshiko s'entre-regardèrent en entendant la voix sarcastique d'Owen.

«Notre chef bien-aimé a pondu une idée absolument génialissime: rentrer dans le tas! Alors par pitié, trouvez quelque chose pour nous aider, sinon on est cuit!»

— Je peux évidemment brouiller les communication entre les patrouilles, proposa Tosh, et vous indiquer l'itinéraire le moins fréquenté, mais… Même si vous parvenez jusqu'aux étages supérieurs sans vous faire repérer, vous ne pourrez pas sortir tant que l'alerte intrus ne sera pas levé.

«Tu ne peux pas tenter un piratage?»

— Ceci est une procédure d'urgence, rétorqua l'asiatique, dépitée. Il me faudrait des heures pour…

— Et si on provoquait une autre urgence, beaucoup plus grave? coupa soudain Martha. Comme un incendie, par exemple?

— Toutes les portes s'ouvriraient automatiquement, répliqua machinalement son amie avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Attends, tu veux qu'on y mette le feu?

Mais Martha descendait déjà du véhicule avec un "je m'en charge!" énergique. Ébahie, Toshiko la vit courir jusqu'au grillage et y grimper avec agilité.

«Tosh!» s'impatienta Owen.

Elle se reprit et consulta le plan de la base qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son portable. Les conduire du 7 ème sous-sol jusqu'à la surface n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

— Prêt à suivre mes indications, Owen?

Le disant elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de la londonienne à la peau d'ébène qui s'était laissée tomber de l'autre côté de la barrière et qui disparaissait déjà de son champ de vision. Elle lui souhaita mentalement bonne chance.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas la chance qui permit à Martha de s'infiltrer sans être vue. A cause de l'état d'alerte, l'attention des gardes était focalisée sur le bâtiment, laissant la cour sans surveillance. Elle en profita pour s'approcher des rangées de camions de ravitaillement. Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps à en découvrir un dont les clés étaient restées sur le contact - après tout, qui viendrait voler dans une base militaire? - et elle monta sur le siège du conducteur.

Pendant ce temps, le trio Owen, Jack et Ianto dans le rôle de lourd sac à porter progressaient laborieusement, tout en jouant à cache-cache avec les soldats qui les cherchaient. Plusieurs patrouilles évités et quelques solos assommés plus tard, ils atteignirent enfin l'ascenseur.

— Le scan rétinien nous bloque, remarqua Owen. Est-ce que Ross est toujours dans la salle informatique, Tosh?

«Non, mais patience. Il dit qu'il s'en occupe.»

— Qui est Ross? demanda Jack, curieux.

A cet instant l'ascenseur émit un tilt et s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à un lieutenant…

…Qui ne représenta aucune menace. Il ne tarda pas à s'écrouler comme une masse, tandis que Ross faisait son apparition en ôtant la clé du Tardis d'autour du cou.

— Bon timing, pas vrai?

— Bon timing, mon oeil! râla Owen. On ne serait pas dans ce pétrin si tu t'étais montré plus prudent!

— Les scènes de ménage peuvent attendre, les gourmanda Jack. Dépêchons-nous!

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Niveau - 6, - 5, - 4…

— Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Capitaine Harkness, enchanté de…

— Par tous les dieux, Jack, tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais!

— T'excite pas, Owen. Je ne vais pas te le piquer, ton petit copain…

— Pardon? Mon quoi?

Niveau - 3, - 2, - 1…

— Je ne suis pas gay! Et Ross non plus!

— Vous pourriez être bi.

— Euh… Dites, les gars. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour discuter de nos penchants sexuels…

Niveau 0.

A peine les portières ouvertes, ils essuyèrent une rafale de balles. Alors qu'ils se collaient tous contre les parois de manière instinctive, Ross appuya sur le bouton de fermeture en précisant:

— Un seul tireur, sur la gauche.

En hochant la tête, Jack reposa Ianto sur le sol et fit craquer ses articulations.

— Je vais régler ça.

— Tu vas encore mourir, prévint Owen.

— Ce ne sera pas la première de la journée. Espérons que ce soit la dernière.

Pendant que le capitaine s'apprêtait à affronter un soldat armé à main nue, Martha avait presque achevé ses préparatifs. Elle cala un pied-de-biche trouvé dans une boîte à outils contre l'accélérateur du camion avant de le démarrer. Dès qu'elle fut descendue, il commença à rouler, lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite, en perdant par la goulotte du réservoir une longue traînée de carburant… auquel elle jeta l'allume-cigare après avoir compté jusqu'à cinq.

Les flammes s'élevèrent, léchèrent la nuit et poursuivirent le camion. Elles le rattrapèrent juste au moment où il heurtait violemment le bâtiment.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'interrogea Ross en s'emparant de l'arme du tireur à terre.

L'explosion avait fait trembler les murs. Jack, revenant d'entre les morts, murmura faiblement:

— Quelqu'un a fait péter quelque chose…

Une alarme tonitruante retentit, tandis que la voix de Toshiko leur emplissait l'oreille.

«Courez vers la sortie la plus proche! Allez!»

Ils ne s'embarrassèrent pas de question inutile et filèrent ventre à terre, enfin, aussi rapidement que le permettait le fardeau qu'était Ianto.

En émergeant à l'air libre, trois militaires essayèrent de leur barrer la route. Tentative avortée par un jeep qui leur fonça dessus, les dispersant comme des moineaux effrayés.

— Montez! hurla Martha.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Les pneus crissèrent sur le bitume lorsque le véhicule partit sur les chapeaux de roue.

— Mon dieu, c'est vous qui avez fait ça? s'exclama Ross, estomaqué.

Avec une partie du bâtiment éventré et le feu qui se propageait, c'était le chaos. Un raid aérien n'aurait pas fait plus de dégâts.

— J'ignorais que le camion transportait des explosifs, se justifia-t-elle, quelque peu penaude.

— Et c'est nous que le Docteur traitait de va-t'en-guerre, ironisa Owen. A côté de vous, nous sommes de petits joueurs.

Des tirs nourris s'abattirent sur eux, les obligeant à se baisser. Cependant cela ne ralentit pas la jeune femme qui enfonça la grille.

— Martha Jones! appela Jack dès que les balles cessèrent de siffler autour d'eux.

— Oui?

— Vous me plaisez!

Tout en souriant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au rétroviseur. La fourgonnette de Toshiko les suivait de près. Tout le monde allait pouvoir rentrer au bercail, sain et sauf.

Mission accomplie.

**OoOoO**

Rose ne savait plus où elle était.

Le Vaillant était immense, comportant plusieurs niveaux. Elle ne comptait plus les escaliers et échelles qu'elle avait empruntés. Peut-être qu'elle tournait en rond. Les couloirs qu'elle parcourait se ressemblaient tous.

Le Maître la suivait toujours, quelque part derrière elle. Cette poursuite semblait le réjouir, à la manière d'un chat qui s'amuserait avec la souris avant de la croquer. Sinon il n'aurait pas laissé passer les nombreuses occasions qu'il avait eu de la rattraper. Ou attendait-il qu'elle se lasse et renonce d'elle-même?

— Où crois-tu pouvoir aller, Rose? lui criait-il de temps à autre.

Encore une porte. Elle en franchit le seuil, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois depuis le début de la fuite.

Et elle se figea, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

Le Tardis. De la manière la plus inattendue, elle venait de retrouver le Tardis. Sa présence à bord n'avait rien de surprenant en soi, seulement…

Elle était entourée d'une nuée rougeâtre, qui tourbillonnait lentement, telle un maelström. Ce n'était pas du gaz, elle ondulait parfois comme de l'eau… Qu'est-ce que c'était donc?

Une partie s'en détacha et vint tournoyer autour d'elle. Aussitôt elle tomba à genoux, en se bouchant les oreilles.

Des hurlements. Il y en avait de toute sorte. De haine, de terreur, de frustration. D'envie. Ils lui vrillaient le crâne, énumérant leurs souffrances et exigeant qu'elle leur cède la place.

— Je vous en prie, arrêtez!

Rien n'y fit. Leurs voix s'intensifièrent, toujours plus fortes, la lancinant sans ménagement. Mon dieu, supplia-t-elle, la tête prête à exploser. Faites que ça cesse…

Ils cessèrent.

Avec un grondement sourd la nuée s'écarta d'elle, tandis que quelqu'un la prenait dans ses bras. Pantelante, elle se blottit contre lui, tout en sachant parfaitement que cela ne pouvait être que le Maître.

— Allons, il ne faut pas avoir peur, Rose. Ce ne sont que des humains, comme toi…

Ça, des humains? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux avec une tendresse particulière, ses doigts glissant entre les mèches soyeuses, avant de les agripper sans aucune douceur. Il les tira brutalement en arrière, l'obligeant à croiser son regard. Il avait l'air hagard.

— Tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion, chuchota-t-il. Oh oui, tu aurais dû…

Sur ce il l'entraîna dans un baiser véhément, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes et étouffant ses velléités de résistance dans une étreinte de fer. Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à la lâcher, ils avaient tous les deux un goût de sang dans la bouche.

Elle voulut s'éloigner de lui. Il l'en empêcha en lui saisissant le poignet. Il n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Pas tout-à-fait.

Cette petite intermède ne lui avait pas fait changer d'avis. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, il fallait qu'elle disparaisse. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puisqu'ils étaient près de la Boîte Bleue…

_Pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être intéressant._

Il souleva la main de la jeune femme jusqu'à la hauteur des yeux et lui retira la bague qu'il lui avait offerte. Interdite, elle le regarda faire.

— Au revoir, Rose. Fais de beaux rêves.

Le bijou roula sur le sol avec un tintement sinistre…

* * *

><p>— Délire de l'auteur —<p>

Asadal est endormie sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, bouche grande ouverte et bavant un peu.  
>Ten — Pourquoi est-elle aussi exténuée?<br>Rose — En écrivant la partie où Torchwood s'échappe de la base militaire. Elle a du mal à gérer les scènes où il y a de l'action, c'est pas sa tasse de thé. Surtout avec tous ces persos…  
>Ten — Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi en mettre tellement?<br>Rose — Ah, ça… C'est sa manie, qu'est-ce que tu veux…  
>Soudain le Maître apparait dans la pièce. Il a l'air furieux.<br>Ten — Te voilà, toi! Où étais-tu?  
>Maître — (l'ignorant complètement) Cette fois, elle a vraiment pété un câble, ma parole! C'est quoi ce poème à la #%! (insulte gallifréenne)<br>Rose — Tu parles de l'intro? Je trouve ça mignon, moi.  
>Maître — (fixant Rose bizarrement) …Tu ne vas pas mieux, dis-moi? (se tourne vers l'auteur qui ne se réveille pas malgré le boucan) Elle me fait passer pour un véritable psychopathe!<br>Ten — (insistant sur chaque mot) Mais tu es un psychopathe.  
>Maître — (sort son tournevis laser) Je vais la tuer!<br>Ten et Rose — (soupirent) Encore?


	11. Bob

— Délire de l'auteur —

Jack fait irruption dans l'appartement de l'auteur, plein d'entrain, comme d'habitude. Il y trouve le Maître et le Docteur, qui observent, l'air soucieux, un bébé qui s'amuse à ramper sous la table.  
>Jack — A qui est-ce? …Ne me dites pas que c'est l'enfant de l'un de vous deux?<br>Maître — (agacé) Ne soyez pas stupide.  
>Jack — Celui d'Asadal, alors? Quoique ça me parait bien peu probable, vu qu'elle est célibataire…<br>Maître — C'est elle.  
>Jack — (les yeux ronds) Sans blague? Quand est-ce qu'elle a eu un môme?<br>Ten — Non, il veut dire que c'est vraiment elle. Ce bébé est Asadal.  
>Jack — (complètement ahuri) Répétez-moi ça?<br>Ten — (sur un ton las) Tout ça, c'est à cause de la bêtise du Maître. (ignore les protestations outrées de ce dernier) Il s'est énervé, a voulu la tuer avec son tournevis laser… Et voilà le résultat.  
>Soudain l'auteur retombée en enfance commence à pleurer. Ils s'entre-regardent, paniqués.<br>Tous les 3 — (hurlent) Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenue à Utopia, cher voyageur.<br>Venez reposer vos pieds endoloris près de la cheminée glacée.  
>Que direz-vous d'une boisson bien rouge, pour vous réchauffer le corps?<br>Une petite faim? Un peu de steak tartare vous ferait-il plaisir?  
>Oh, ces cris? Ne vous en faites pas.<br>Ils viennent de la battue qu'on organise pour préparer votre collation.  
>Ce qu'on chasse? Eh bien, regardez autour de vous, cher voyageur.<br>Que voyez-vous d'autre, à part ces pauvres hères ayant sombré dans la démence?  
>Ici, seuls survivent des humains devenus fous, ce qui est mon cas, ne vous en déplaise.<br>Quoi? La folie et la courtoisie ne s'excluent pas forcément, j'en suis la preuve vivante!  
>Où allez-vous? Vous n'avez encore rien bu ni mangé!<br>Ah, vous devez retourner chez vous de toute urgence, c'est cela?  
>Est-ce la Terre? Bien sûr que je la connais!<br>Figurez-vous que j'ai récemment reçu la visite d'un agent touristique nommé le Maître: un homme tout à fait charmant!  
>Et vous savez quoi? Il a gentiment proposé, à moi et mes compagnons, d'aller y faire un tour!<br>Alors, à très bientôt, cher voyageur. Au plaisir de vous revoir…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bob<strong>

* * *

><p>Avec un hurlement de fureur, Ianto tenta de s'arracher du lit, quitte à y laisser son bras entravé. Sans même se concerter, le capitaine et Ross s'approchèrent de chaque côté du prisonnier afin de l'immobiliser, pendant qu'Owen ouvrait le devant de sa chemise et disposait les électrodes.<p>

— Soyez maudit, Docteur! cria-t-il en se débattant comme un forcené. Soyez maudits, tous autant que vous êtes!

Le défibrillateur émit un petit bruit, signe qu'il était chargé et prêt à être utilisé. Tenant les patins dans chaque main, Owen ordonna sèchement:

— Ecartez-vous.

Au moment où Jack et Ross obtempéraient, il appuya les patins contre le torse d'Ianto. Sous l'effet de l'électrochoc, son corps tressauta, avant de devenir inerte.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Le visage de marbre, Owen consulta le moniteur de l'appareil et annonça froidement:

— Arrêt cardiaque, à 3 h 05.

**OoOoO**

Une heure et demie plus tôt…

Sans parler de liesse générale, ce fut dans une ambiance assez bonne enfant qu'Owen et compagnie revinrent à leur cachette. Ils pouvaient se le permettre, après tout. Ils avaient réussi à sauver le capitaine, avec Ianto en prime. C'était une victoire - pas bien grande, certes - mais une tout de même.

Seul Ross ne partageait pas leur humeur joyeuse.

— Ça a été trop facile, finit-il par lâcher au bout d'un morne silence.

Martha, qui marchait devant lui, pivota lentement pour lui faire face et le foudroya du regard.

— Pardon? Facile? Etes-vous certain d'avoir participé au même sauvetage que nous?

— Enfin, s'irrita-t-il, il était clair que nous viendrions sauver le capitaine. Pourquoi le Maître ne s'est-il pas manifesté? C'était l'occasion rêvée de tous nous avoir, pourtant.

Elle fit la moue. Évidemment, vu sous cette angle…

— Parce qu'il était occupé avec moi, fit la voix du Docteur.

Il les attendait près des ordinateurs, le visage fatigué. Celui de Jack s'éclaira comme un sapin de Noël. Il regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelqu'un de familier.

— Rose n'est pas avec vous?

— Non, soupira-t-il. C'est une longue histoire, capitaine. Je vous la raconterai… Mais nous avons un invité, à ce que je vois?

Ledit invité était Ianto que Jack transportait sur son dos depuis le début. Que ce soit en abandonnant la jeep ou en quittant la fourgonnette, il avait refusé catégoriquement lorsque Ross s'état proposé pour le porter à sa place. Pour un peu, on aurait cru qu'il craignait qu'on le lui vole.

En déchargeant sa précieuse cargaison sur un des lits de camp, il se plaignit à Owen.

— Avec quoi l'as-tu frappé? Il devrait être réveillé, à l'heure qu'il est!

Le médecin ne répondit pas, car il était en train de penser la même chose. Après avoir demandé à Tosh d'apporter son matériel médical, il se pencha pour tâter son pouls.

— Voulez-vous de l'aide? dit Martha. Je fais des études de médecine.

— Dans ce cas, acquiesça-t-il, ce ne sera pas de refus. J'ai besoin d'un prélèvement sanguin. Pouvez-vous vous en charger?

— Là, tu commences à me faire peur. Il n'a rien de grave, au moins?

Ignorant superbement l'inquiétude du capitaine, Owen palpa l'arrière du crâne du patient, à l'endroit où il avait assené le coup. Pas de saignement.

— Dis, Owen…

— La ferme, Jack! Tu me déconcentres!

La violence de sa réaction fit sursauter tout le monde. Tandis qu'il reprenait son examen, Jack le fixa dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. A bien y réfléchir, durant tout le trajet entre la base et ici, le médecin ne lui avait pas une seule fois adressé la parole, en l'évitant ostensiblement. Conclusion: il lui en voulait. Restait à découvrir pourquoi.

— Il n'y a aucune cause apparente qui expliquerait cette perte de connaissance prolongée, grommela Owen. Mais comme on ne sait pas quel genre de manipulation Saxon lui a fait subir… Peut-être que son sang va nous en apprendre d'avantages.

En se retournant, il constata que le capitaine se tenait derrière lui, les bras en croix.

— Quoi? fit-il sur un ton qui était loin d'être chaleureux.

— Tu es en colère contre moi.

— Nooon, tu crois?

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

— Rien, chef. Tout va dans le meilleur du monde, chef.

— Je vois bien que non, insista-t-il, de plus en plus décontenancé. Que t'ai-je fait?

Comme l'autre se taisait, Jack tenta la plaisanterie.

— Tu n'es pas fâché à cause de ce baiser, si? Parce que si c'est le cas…

Il n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase, brutalement interrompu par Owen qui le bouscula de toutes ses forces.

— Tu nous a laissés tomber!

Il avait hurlé à pleins poumons. Jack recula, les yeux écarquillés.

— Ne fais pas semblant de te soucier de moi ou de Ianto, vociféra-t-il. Tu n'en as rien à cirer, de toute façon! Tu es PARTI, sans un mot, en trimballant cette foutue main dans son putain de bocal! Qu'en as-tu fait, d'ailleurs? Tu tenais beaucoup plus à cette horreur qu'à nous!

Parmi tous ceux qui assistaient à cet éclat, seule Toshiko comprenait ce que ressentait Owen. Jack n'était pas simplement leur leader, il était bien plus que ça. A part Gwen, les membres du Torchwood l'avaient rencontré au moment où leurs vies étaient à la dérive. Tosh avait été mise en prison pour le restant de ses jours, Owen venait de perdre sa fiancée à cause d'un alien, Ianto cherchait désespérément un moyen de faire redevenir humaine sa petite amie Cyberman. Chacun, à sa manière, était un naufragé qui aurait fini par sombrer si Jack ne lui avait pas tendu la main. Alors à son départ inopiné, le sentiment d'abandon n'en avait été que plus grand.

Owen continua à débiter tout un flot de propos décousus, pleins de rancoeur. Jack encaissa, car lui aussi, il avait compris. Au fond, ce déballage tonitruant lui faisait plaisir. C'était la preuve qu'il leur avait manqué.

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'Owen s'était suffisamment défoulé, il le prit dans ses bras. L'autre se laissa faire, à l'étonnement de tous.

— Tu te sens mieux? murmura le capitaine.

— A peine, bougonna-t-il. Tu t'en tires à bon compte avec moi. Je ne pense pas qu'Ianto se montrera aussi indulgent lorsqu'il sera redevenu lui-même.

— Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, affirma le Docteur en tapotant sur les épaules des deux hommes pour qu'ils lui libèrent le passage.

Sur ce le Gallifréen sortit le tournevis sonique et se mit à scanner le corps d'Ianto, pendant que de son côté, Martha effectuait la prise de sang,

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites? voulut savoir Toshiko.

— J'ausculte, Mlle Sato.

— Parce que vous êtes vraiment un docteur?

— Dans tous les domaines possibles et imaginables, répliqua-t-il avec une suffisance qui la rendit pantoise.

— Et aussi inimaginables, renchérit Ross, si les archives de l'UNIT n'exagèrent pas. Alors, avez-vous trouvé ce qui cloche chez lui?

Il s'approcha du lit, vivement intéressé. Selon lui, Ianto avait été manipulé par le Maître, de la même manière que Yumi. Donc s'ils parvenaient à faire retrouver son état normal à l'un, il serait également possible de le faire avec l'autre.

— C'est bizarre… dit le Docteur. Son onde cérébrale est brouillée, comme s'il y avait une deuxième qui s'y superposait…

Songeur, il relevait la tête lorsque son attention fut attirée par le pendentif que Ross avait autour du cou. Le bijou avait une forme pyramidale, qui lui rappelait exactement celle de la bague de Rose.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de l'interroger sur la provenance de l'objet, Ianto s'agita. Puis avec un faible gémissement, il ouvrit les yeux.

**OoOoO**

Aussitôt Owen réagit en le menottant à la tête du lit. Pour l'instant, c'était un ennemi, et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Le prisonnier ne se débattit pas, se contentant de dévisager un à un ceux qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait pas d'expression. On aurait dit un robot fait de chair et de sang.

Personne n'osait parler, ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer. Ce fut le Docteur qui rompit le silence pesant, en lançant avec légèreté.

— Vous me connaissez, pas besoin de me présenter donc. Mais vous, qui êtes-vous?

La réponse fut immédiate.

— Ianto Jones.

— Non, non. Ça, c'est le nom de l'enveloppe que vous avez empruntée. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'entendre le vôtre.

Interloqués, tous se mirent à exiger des explications, créant un brouhaha qui fit grimacer le Seigneur du Temps. Il tenta plusieurs fois de ramener de l'ordre avec des "chut" et des "du calme", mais voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il haussa la voix au point de couvrir celle des autres. En d'autres termes, il cria.

— TAISEZ-VOUS!

Et de savourer l'effet produit.

— …Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant, laissez-moi mener cette interrogatoire, et si vous avez des questions, ce sera chacun son tour, c'est clair?

Satisfait de leur acquiescement muet, il crut bon de donner quelques précisions.

— Il y a deux âmes dans ce corps, surchargeant son cerveau, ce qui explique la lenteur avec laquelle il est sorti de son évanouissement. Et ce n'est sûrement pas votre ami qui tient les commandes. …N'est-ce-pas, Mr l'inconnu? Alors, votre nom?

L'interpellé ne perdit pas son impassibilité, c'en était presque agaçant.

— Il ne vous dirait rien.

— D'accord… Dans ce cas, je vais vous appeler Bob. Dites-moi, Bob, juste histoire de se montrer complaisant, pourriez-vous me renseigner quel but vous poursuivez?

— Mon but est le même que celui du Maître. Ma volonté lui appartient.

Le Docteur soupira avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Quoi qu'il vous ait promis en échange de votre loyauté, vous ne l'obtiendrez pas. Je le connais: c'est un menteur et un manipulateur.

— Et je vous connais, Docteur. Vous êtes celui qui nous a envoyés à la mort.

L'accusation fit ciller le Gallifréen, toutefois il continua sur le même ton.

— J'ai fait bien des choses à bien des gens. Et il m'en faudrait davantage pour deviner votre identité… Oui, Toshiko? Vous n'avez pas besoin de lever la main, vous n'êtes plus une écolière.

En la baissant, l'asiatique demanda avec timidité:

— Pourquoi l'appeler Bob?

Puis elle rougit, sentant s'appesantir sur elle le regard des autres.

— Quoi? Ça m'intrigue, c'est tout.

— Mais on se fiche de son nom! s'exaspéra Owen. C'est un alien, c'est ça? Une créature venue du fin fond de l'espace a pris possession de Ianto?

— Non, réfuta le Docteur. Nous avons affaire à un humain. Il y a trop de similitude entre les deux ondes cérébrales pour qu'il en soit autrement.

— Une espèce de fantôme, murmura Martha.

— Ou un être qui aurait été psychogreffé, corrigea le Gallifréen, en songeant au cas de Lady Cassandra. (voir note de l'auteur 1) Oui, il serait beaucoup plus logique de penser à un transfert de conscience d'un corps à un autre.

Jack se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Quand il était agent du Temps, il lui était arrivé de rencontrer certaines personnes qui à travers ce procédé interdit avaient cherché à atteindre l'immortalité.

— Attention, siffla-t-il. Il peut très facilement se déplacer dans le corps de l'un de nous.

Alors que tous reculaient d'un pas, le Docteur les rassura.

— Il en est incapable, capitaine. Sinon il l'aurait déjà fait, vous vous en doutez. Et à ma connaissance, il n'y a que deux choses qui peuvent empêcher cela. L'état d'ébriété est l'un d'eux, or il n'est pas ivre. Donc il ne reste que l'autre possibilité: une trop grande discordance temporelle. Il vient d'une époque si éloignée de la nôtre que…

Soudain, il s'arrêta.

Un Seigneur du Temps fonctionnait à l'intuition. Et une de ces fulgurantes intuitions venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Bob n'était pas du 21 ème siècle, il était probablement du futur, d'un très lointain futur, amené là par le Tardis… qui bloqué par ses soins ne pouvait se rendre qu'à deux destinations: soit sur la Terre d'aujourd'hui, soit…

Oh, non…

_Et je vous connais, Docteur. Vous êtes celui qui nous a envoyés à la mort._

Le voyant pâlir, Ross s'inquiéta.

— Qu'y-a-t-il, Docteur?

Il ne répondit pas, accaparé par son raisonnement.

Dans l'Univers arrivé à terme de son cycle, trop froid pour abriter la moindre étoile… Les derniers représentants de l'Humanité, refusant de se courber face à la fatalité et luttant pour leur survie… Alors admiratif de leur courage il avait aidé à la mise à feu de leur fusée… Et ils étaient partis… Vers Utopia…

_Vous êtes celui qui nous a envoyés à la mort._

…Vers l'espoir il les avait envoyés, pas vers la mort!

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? fit-il d'une voix blanche. Vous devriez être à Utopia.

Ce fut comme si un masque tombait. Les traits de Bob se déformèrent subitement, passant de la placidité à une rage indicible en un battement de cils.

— Utopia! hurla-t-il sous le regard médusé de tous.

Il voulut se jeter hors de son lit. Il y serait probablement parvenu sans les menottes qui retenaient un de ses poignets.

— C'est l'enfer qui nous y attendait, Docteur! Un enfer fait de glace, de désespoir, et de sang! Le sang avec lequel nous étanchions notre soif, la chair avec laquelle nous calmions notre faim!

Il eut un rire horrible, entrecoupé de sanglots. Puis de sa main libre, il agrippa le devant de la chemise du Gallifréen et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Alors que Jack et Ross se précipitaient pour les séparer, leurs fronts se frôlèrent.

Et le Docteur entrevit la damnation à laquelle il les avait condamnés sans le vouloir.

Dans un état second, il ne sentit ni les gestes du capitaine, ni ceux de Ross qui s'efforçaient de faire lâcher prise à son agresseur. Il n'entendit ni la question d'Owen à propos de ce qu'était Utopia, ni la réponse balbutiante de Martha choquée par une telle révélation. Il ne voyait que les yeux de Bob, reflétant l'atrocité des souvenirs qu'il avait perçus au cours de cette brève plongée dans son esprit dément.

— Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-il.

L'ignorance ne constituait pas une excuse, toutefois c'était la seule qu'il pouvait lui fournir.

— Je ne savais pas, répéta-t-il.

Que le Gallifréen soit aussi ébranlé alarma Jack. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez mauvaise comme ça…

— Expliquez-nous, Doc. A quoi joue le Maître? Que cherche-t-il à faire?

_Le projet New Eden… Si jamais il se réalise, la Terre deviendra alors un nouvel Utopia…_

— Faire de cette planète un nouvel Utopia, souffla-t-il.

— Comment?

_Le Tardis… Les voix des damnés sont en train de le rendre fou…_

— En psychogreffant les consciences des humains du futur sur les six milliards de Terriens.

**OoOoO**

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce.

Martha sentit son coeur se serrer. Tous ces gens qu'elle avait vus dans la fusée, impatients de partir pour ce qu'ils croyaient être leur salut, allaient-ils partager le même sort que Bob? Et ce garçon, qui pensait que là où ils allaient le ciel était fait de diamants, qu'en était-il de lui? Avait-il déjà été psychogreffé? Ne l'était-il pas encore?

— Quel intérêt Saxon aurait-il de faire un truc pareil? s'interrogea Toshiko, dépassée par l'ampleur du désastre qui s'annonçait.

Toute la population terrienne, transformée en réceptacles pour les âmes des humains du futur… Elle avait envie de vomir.

— Il obtiendrait une immense armée, répondit le Docteur, sans quitter Bob des yeux. Constituée de soldats qui partageraient sa folie, et qui le suivraient dans ses délires destructeurs.

En entendant cela, le visage de Bob s'illumina.

— Nous mettrons l'Univers à feu et à sang, psalmodia-t-il avec une avidité qui les fit tous frémir. Nous sèmerons la désolation et le chaos partout où le Maître nous conduira. Et ce ne sera qu'une juste compensation, Docteur, de ce que nous avons dû subir par votre erreur de jugement!

Dès qu'il se tut, le Gallifréen lâcha sur un ton profondément affligé.

— Je suis désolé.

— C'est trop tard, railla Bob, l'air mauvais. Regretter ne changera rien au fait que je suis devenu ce que je suis par votre faute.

— Je suis désolé.

— J'ai dit: trop tard.

— Non, je suis désolé pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, déclara le Seigneur du Temps avec fermeté.

Martha le fixa avec stupeur. Il semblait s'être repris, et affichait une expression qui ne plut pas du tout à la jeune femme, pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle était inexorable, comme la fois où il avait décidé de la punition à infliger à la famille du sang. (voir note de l'auteur 2)

— Mr Harper, avez-vous d'un défibrillateur cardiaque? dit-il de manière abrupte à l'adresse du médecin.

— Oui, pourquoi?

— Apportez-le ici.

Déconcerté, Owen consulta du regard Jack, qui se tourna vers le Gallifréen.

— Que comptez-vous en faire?

— Nous allons tuer Mr Jones.

— Quoi! s'exclama Martha.

Cris. Protestations. Nullement perturbé, il attendit que la tempête qu'il venait de provoquer se calme avant d'ajouter.

— Sans l'appareil à depsychogreffe, seule la mort peut contraindre Bob à abandonner le corps de son hôte. Nous allons donc arrêter son coeur, juste le temps de se débarrasser de l'indésirable, avant de le réanimer.

— Ianto pourrait en mourir, avança Owen.

— C'est un risque à courir.

— Jack, tu ne vas pas le laisser faire ça! s'insurgea Tosh.

Le capitaine, qui n'avait pas bronché en entendant la solution proposée par le Docteur, se contenta de demander, la mine indéchiffrable.

— Est-ce l'unique moyen?

— J'en ai bien peur, Jack.

— D'accord. Owen, le défibrillateur.

Le ton qu'il adopta était si péremptoire que plus personne n'osa soulever d'objection.

Alors que le médecin procédait aux préparatifs, Bob commença à s'agiter, avec un regard brûlant de haine en direction du Docteur. Ce dernier le soutint, sombre mais résolu.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, cracha-t-il.

— Si, je le peux. Et je le dois.

— M'obliger à quitter ce corps équivaut à une exécution… Vous êtes en train de vous arroger le droit de la vie et de la mort!

— Vous n'êtes pas en vie, Bob. Martha avait raison: vous n'êtes qu'un fantôme, une ombre, appartenant à un avenir non encore advenu dans ce présent-ci. Un présent que je dois préserver.

Il se cache derrière les mots, songea tristement Martha, remarquant qu'il serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Derrière cette impitoyabilité apparente, il souffrait de la décision qu'il avait dû prendre. Et elle pria le ciel de pouvoir arrêter le Maître avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution, sinon il aurait à se confronter à un choix plus terrible encore.

Avec un hurlement de fureur, Bob tenta de s'arracher du lit, quitte à y laisser son bras entravé. Sans même se concerter, le capitaine et Ross s'approchèrent de chaque côté du prisonnier afin de l'immobiliser, pendant qu'Owen ouvrait le devant de sa chemise et disposait les électrodes.

— Soyez maudit, Docteur! cria-t-il en se débattant comme un forcené. Soyez maudits, tous autant que vous êtes!

Le défibrillateur émit un petit bruit, signe qu'il était chargé et prêt à être utilisé. Tenant les patins dans chaque main, Owen ordonna sèchement:

— Ecartez-vous.

Au moment où Jack et Ross obtempéraient, il appuya les patins contre le torse de Bob. Sous l'effet de l'électrochoc, son corps tressauta, avant de devenir inerte.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Le visage de marbre, Owen consulta le moniteur de l'appareil et annonça froidement:

— Arrêt cardiaque, à 3 h 05.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur — (1) fait référence au tout premier épisode de la saison 2. Et (2) aux épisodes de la saison 3 où le Docteur devient humain grâce au caméléonisateur. Je précise, juste au cas où.<br>Je ne suis pas médecin, alors j'ignore si cette histoire de "arrêter le coeur avec un électrochoc et le faire repartir avec un autre" est réalisable. Si vous avez de meilleures connaissances que moi en la matière, surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, je les accepte avec plaisir.  
>Bon courage à tous ceux qui passent les épreuves du bac ou autres exams. Je leur dis merde!<br>Et de gros bisous à Angel-sama, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me lisent…


	12. Pas sur un boum mais sur un murmure

Note de l'auteur — On va se passer de délire d'auteur, pour une fois. Il y a des jours comme ça, où on n'a vraiment pas envie de délirer.  
>Le poème à la fin du texte est un extrait du poème de T. S. Eliot "The Hollow Men". Il est magnifique, alors si vous avez le temps, je vous conseille de le lire en entier. Vous en trouverez sur le net.<br>Espérant que ce chapitre ne vous déprime pas trop… (merci à Angel-sama, toujours présente!)

* * *

><p><strong>Pas sur un boum, mais sur un murmure<strong>

* * *

><p>Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii —<p>

L'anxiété était à son comble dans la pièce où tous gardaient le silence, leur regard allant d'Ianto au Docteur. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme cliniquement mort, avec l'air d'attendre qu'il se produise quelque chose. Ne tenant plus, Martha le pressa avec sa vivacité coutumière.

— Il faut le réanimer!

— Pas encore, fut la réponse du Gallifréen, très calme.

— Cela fait plus de 3 minutes qu'il est en arrêt cardiaque, observa Owen. A chaque seconde qui passe, le risque qu'il subisse de dommages cérébraux irréversibles augmente. Inutile que je vous le rappelle, n'est-ce-pas?

Le Docteur n'avait pas besoin de répondre: son expression était suffisamment éloquente. Quant à Jack, depuis que le coeur d'Ianto avait été arrêté, il s'était replié dans un coin, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage de marbre. Une attitude dont Toshiko n'était pas dupe, ayant noté à quel point ses poings étaient crispés.

— Docteur! tenta à nouveau Marta.

— C'est trop tôt, riposta-t-il, imperturbable. Tout cela n'aura servi à rien, si on le réanime avant que la conscience psychogreffée ne soit annihilée.

— Et comment saura-t-on…

Ross avait à peine commencé sa phrase qu'une sorte de brume rougeâtre s'échappa du corps d'Ianto, provoquant le recul de la part de toute l'assistance. Avec un faible sifflement, elle chercha à se regrouper, à se condenser… sans y parvenir. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, l'entité pâlit, devint évanescente, avant de s'évaporer définitivement dans les airs.

Ainsi mourut l'être du futur que le Docteur avait nommé Bob, sans personne pour le pleurer, car tous étaient trop préoccupés par le sort de leur camarade.

— Allez-y! fit le Seigneur du Temps, sa voix claquant comme un fouet.

Mais Owen se précipitait déjà vers le lit, une seringue à la main. Il injecta à Ianto une dose d'épinéphrine qu'il avait préparée à l'avance et consulta le moniteur de l'électrocardiographe.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii —

Sans un mot, Martha tendit au médecin les patins du défibrillateur. Il les prit, et lorsque l'appareil fut chargé, il les appuya sur le torse d'Ianto. Électrochoc. Secousse.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii —

Dans un état second, Jack regarda Owen délivrer une autre décharge électrique. Le corps d'Ianto s'arqua à nouveau, avant de retomber lourdement sur les draps. Toujours pas de signe de vie.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii —

Jack avait cessé de respirer, un bloc de glace formé au creux de l'estomac. Depuis qu'il avait acquis l'immortalité, il avait vécu un bon nombre de fois la perte de ceux à qui il s'était attaché. Et bien que ce soit extrêmement douloureux, il avait fini par s'y résigner. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Mais Ianto, c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas le perdre… Du moins, pas de cette manière. Pas maintenant.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii —

Ce n'était pas juste… Ce n'était pas encore son heure!

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii — Bip. Bip. Bip.

Tous, sans exception, demeurèrent interdits, car ils n'y croyaient plus. Puis ils l'entendirent tousser, et ce fut l'explosion. Ne pouvant contenir leur joie, ils se ruèrent sur le ressuscité, tandis que le Docteur se laissait aller contre le mur le plus proche, immensément soulagé. S'il était arrivé malheur à ce jeune homme, il ne se serait jamais pardonné.

— Où suis-je? demanda Ianto d'une voix pâteuse.

— Au sous-sol d'un grand magasin! répliqua Toshiko, souriant de toutes ses dents.

— …Au sous-sol?

Ses paupières se soulevèrent et il fixa ceux qui l'entouraient, vaguement étonné.

— Que fait-on dans un sous-sol? Y-a-t-il eu une attaque?

Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent en apercevant le capitaine.

— Jack? hoqueta-t-il. Tu… tu es revenu?

Il voulut se lever, mais un violent vertige le persuada de n'en rien faire. Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi bouger? Jack l'avait fait à sa place, en venant le serrer dans ses bras. Une scène qui émut tout le monde, même ce bougon d'Owen, qui retint son sarcasme habituel.

L'embrassade dura une minute, puis deux…

— Ça suffit, s'exaspéra le médecin, à bout de patience. Lâche-le, tu ne vois pas que tu l'étouffes!

Tout de même, il y avait une limite aux mièvreries qu'il pouvait supporter en une journée!

— On ne t'a jamais dit que la jalousie était un vilain défaut?

Une pique qui provoqua des protestations énergiques de la part du concerné, et que Jack ignora superbement. Il ne relâcha pas non plus son étreinte.

Le Gallifréen, qui observait avec un sourire indulgent les retrouvailles entre les deux amis - ou plus vraisemblablement, les deux amants - s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce. Il avait beaucoup de questions à poser, mais elles pouvaient attendre encore un peu.

**OoOoO**

Le Docteur emprunta les escaliers qui le conduisirent tout en haut de l'immeuble. Respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais de la nuit, il songea au fait que sa première rencontre avec Rose s'était déroulée dans un grand magasin comme celui-ci… qu'il avait fait exploser par la suite.

En toute logique, elle aurait dû avoir peur de lui. Il aurait très bien pu être un terroriste, un cinglé ou pire. Mais non. A leur deuxième rencontre, elle l'avait poursuivi comme un chaton après une pelote de laine, le questionnant sans relâche. Il n'avait senti aucune crainte en elle, juste de la curiosité dévorante. Et de la fascination. Un sentiment réciproque, qu'il avait éprouvé envers cette jeune fille à qui l'aventure et le danger, loin de la paralyser, semblaient être une source d'amusement. Exactement comme lui. Alors il lui avait proposé de le rejoindre dans le Tardis, sans se douter un seul instant de l'impact qu'elle aurait sur son existence.

Elle l'avait guéri, elle l'avait sauvé. Des séquelles de la Guerre du Temps, de la colère sourde qui était en train de le ronger. Et plus que tout, elle lui avait permis de redécouvrir l'espoir.

Et lui, que lui avait-il offert en retour? Une vie brisée. Sans lui, jamais elle ne serait transformée en Méchant Loup. Sans lui, jamais elle n'aurait perdu la mémoire. Sans lui, jamais elle ne serait tombée entre les mains du Maître…

_Allez-vous vous flageller encore longtemps?_

Il l'imagina assise sur le rebord du parapet, à lui adresser un long regard réprobateur. Il lui répliqua tristement.

— Tout est de ma faute.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

_Non mais vous allez arrêter, oui? Quand rentrerez-vous dans votre tête d'imbécile que vous n'êtes pas responsable de tous les maux de l'Univers?_

— Non. Uniquement des tiens.

_Foutaises! Je vous l'ai dit, et je vous le répète, Docteur. J'ai fait un choix. Un choix que je ne regrette absolument pas et que je ne regretterai jamais. Alors vos remords, vous pouvez les remballer et les balancer dans une faille temporelle. Ce ne sont pas vos jérémiades qui vont me sortir du pétrin, et vous le savez!_

Il eut un rire impuissant. Dans son imagination, elle n'avait rien perdu de son tempérament d'avant l'amnésie: vif et obstiné. Comme cette Rose-là lui manquait!

_Dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous de trouver une solution._

— Tu veux bien me donner quelques indices?

_Vous les avez déjà. Vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il prévoit de faire sur Terre, vous soupçonnez que le Tardis lui sert à stoker les âmes des humains du futur, et il y a…_

— …La bague. Du même motif que le pendentif de Ross.

Elle regarda avec un profond dégoût le bijou qui lui ornait l'annulaire.

_Vous devez vous en douter que ce truc n'est pas qu'une simple bague de fiançailles._

Il se rapprocha d'elle et en lui prenant la main, lui retira du doigt l'objet offensant. Comme il avait tant voulu le faire, là, dans la ruelle sombre.

_Y-a-t-il autre chose que voudriez m'enlever?_

Devant sa mine choquée, elle sourit avec espièglerie.

_Oh, allez. Je ne suis que le fruit de votre esprit délirant, vous pouvez bien prendre quelques libertés sans que je m'en offusque._

Non, non. Même en pensée, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Hormis… ceci.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, laissant échapper un soupir douloureux. L'entourant de ses bras apaisants, elle murmura:

_Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse._

Ses yeux le fixaient, à la fois inquiets et doux. C'est d'une voix presque inaudible qu'il demanda:

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

Cela faisait près d'un an qu'elle et le Maître vivaient ensemble. La moitié de ce qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, mais amplement suffisant pour qu'un semblant d'amour puisse éclore, voire plus encore. Et Koschei avait toujours possédé un étrange magnétisme, capable de charmer même ceux qui connaissaient sa véritable nature.

_C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. Il faudra me la poser après m'avoir retrouvée._

Sauf qu'il n'était du tout prêt à entendre la réponse. Et si…

_Et vous, Docteur? Est-ce que vous m'aimez?_

Il enfouit sa tête dans le flot de sa chevelure dorée, humant avidement la senteur fruitée qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

— Je préfère ne pas y répondre. Pour l'instant.

_Vous vous défilez. Encore._

— Oh non, Rose. Pas cette fois.

Non. Il ne réitèrerait pas la même erreur que sur cette plage de Norvège, où à force de tergiverser il avait raté l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il attendait simplement qu'elle soit réellement en face de lui pour le faire.

Soudain, un bruit de pas résonna derrière lui, faisant voler en éclat l'illusion qu'il s'était crée.

— A qui parlez-vous, Docteur?

**OoOoO**

Ne voyant pas le Docteur revenir, Martha était partie à sa recherche. Le trouver ne fut guère difficile, car depuis le début elle se doutait un peu qu'il serait sur le toit à réfléchir, tout en profitant de la vue.

Sans annoncer sa présence, elle considéra le Gallifréen qui accoudé au parapet, lui tournait le dos. Cela lui rappela un de ses accès de mélancolie dont elle avait été témoin de temps à autre. Dans ces cas-là, l'enthousiasme ainsi que la volubilité qui le caractérisaient d'habitude s'envolaient, et il devenait hermétique au monde extérieur, se murant dans un mutisme qu'aucune tentative de la jeune femme ne parvenait à ébranler. Martha gémit intérieurement. L'heure était grave, et il leur fallait un Docteur en possession de tous ses moyens, pas un alien en pleine dépression qui aurait besoin de consulter un psy.

Puis elle entendit sa voix: il semblait s'adresser à un être invisible. Elle était trop loin pour comprendre toutes ses paroles, mais dès qu'elle eut saisi le nom qui lui donna l'identité de son interlocutrice imaginaire, elle décida de se montrer immédiatement. Il était hors de question qu'elle espionne une tête-à-tête entre lui et Rose, même virtuelle. Et elle était assez honnête envers elle-même pour admettre que ce n'était pas la bienséance qui la motivait.

— A qui parlez-vous, Docteur?

Il se retourna avec un léger sursaut. Puis croyant qu'elle venait d'arriver, il lui sourit faiblement.

— A personne. Je méditais tout haut.

Menteur, songea-t-elle avec amertume, lui renvoyant tout de même le sourire.

— Ils ont fini par se calmer, en bas? voulut-il savoir.

— Je crois, oui. Le capitaine ne veut toujours pas lâcher Ianto, mais à part ça…

— Sacré Jack, il ne changera jamais… Nous ferions mieux de descendre, Martha.

Il marcha vers elle et était sur le point de la dépasser lorsqu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

— Avez-vous pu voir Rose?

…Pour regretter aussitôt après. S'il ne l'avait pas ramenée, c'était qu'il y avait eu un problème de taille. Et il était fort possible qu'il n'ait pas très envie de le raconter…

— Je lui ai même parlé, acquiesça-t-il.

— Et… est-ce qu'elle va bien? Je veux dire, elle n'a pas été psychogreffée ou un truc de ce genre?

Ou avait-elle tout simplement rejoint le camp ennemi? Martha se sentit toute honteuse d'avoir de telles idées, cependant la jalousie n'était pas un sentiment qu'on pouvait apprivoiser à sa guise.

— Non, soupira-t-il. En fait, elle…

A cet instant, Ross pointa le bout de son nez par la porte entrouverte. Martha dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et l'étrangler. Il ne pouvait pas attendre un peu avant de venir les interrompre, celui-là!

— Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, Docteur? Tout le monde vous cherche.

Le Gallifréen haussa les épaules.

— Je sais, on ne peut pas se passer de moi. Oh, avant que j'oublie… Où avez-vous obtenu votre pendentif, Mr Jenkins?

Ce dernier parut étonné de la question.

— De ma petite-amie. Elle… elle fait partie des leurs, Docteur. Je crois qu'elle est dans le même cas que Ianto.

— Je vois. Pouvez-vous me le confier?

Devant son hésitation, il insista avec une douce fermeté.

— J'en prendrai soin, n'ayez crainte.

— Est-ce important?

— Très.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il défit la chaîne et la lui tendit. Le Docteur l'examina un bref moment avant de l'empocher.

— Allons-y, maintenant.

Quand ils furent de retour au sous-sol, Jack leur annonça tout de go:

— Nous avons un hic. Ianto ne se souvient pas des événements qui ont eu lieu durant sa possession.

D'une part, le capitaine en était heureux, car il ne souhaitait pas que Ianto se reproche les tortures qui lui avaient été infligées. D'autre part, c'est vrai qu'ils perdaient là une sérieuse occasion d'apprendre en détail le plan du Maître.

Mais le Docteur ne manifesta aucune déception.

— C'est normal, Jack. La conscience de votre ami a été mise en sommeil pendant que l'autre agissait à sa place. Ce qui ne signifie pas que son cerveau n'ait pas enregistré tout ce qu'il a vu et entendu… Si vous me le permettez, Mr Jones, j'aimerais lire dans vos pensées.

— Parce que vous êtes aussi télépathe? s'exclama Toshiko.

Elle était mal à l'aise, ayant fait par le passé l'expérience de ce genre de pouvoir par le truchement d'un artefact extraterrestre. Et du dégât qu'il pouvait causer. Quant à Ianto, il lança un regard interrogateur à Jack, ne sachant pas le rôle que cet inconnu tenait dans toute cette histoire.

— C'est le Docteur, le rassura-t-il. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui comme à moi.

Cela suffit amplement au jeune homme, qui hocha calmement la tête au Seigneur du Temps qui vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse?

— Rien. Détendez-vous et laissez-moi faire.

Sur ce le Docteur toucha ses tempes du bout des doits et ferma les yeux, plongeant dans son esprit.

**OoOoO**

Deux heures plus tard...

L'aube s'était mise à poindre à Cardiff, au-dessus duquel était stationné le Vaillant. Depuis la baie vitrée du pont principal, le Maître contempla l'horizon qui pâlissait peu à peu.

— Sais-tu combien il existe de failles temporelles en dehors de celle de cette ville?

Aucune réponse ne vint de la jeune femme sagement assise à ses pieds. Il n'en attendait pas, d'ailleurs.

— Cinq, dispersées un peu partout sur le globe, l'une d'elles étant connue des hommes sous le nom du Triangle des Bermudes.

Silence. Pourtant il fit comme si elle s'était montrée curieuse de la suite.

— Tu vois, j'ai fait construire sur chacune d'elles une station de relais. Lorsque sur mon ordre elles seront connectées toutes les six, cela créera une toile d'énergie englobant toute la planète, où les âmes de tes camarades pourront circuler en toute liberté…

Il eut un rire grinçant, sans la moindre joie.

— Ainsi, ils pourront investir les corps des six milliards des terriens. Ce sera une nouvelle ère, ma chère, un nouveau monde!

L'exultation, fugace, fut de courte durée. Sans aucune dignité, il se laissa choir aux côtés de son interlocutrice muette et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux mordorés qui autrefois étaient si riches en émotions, étaient à présent inexpressifs, comme morts.

— Et qu'est-ce que je devrai en faire, d'après toi?

Avec l'automatisme d'une poupée mécanique, elle lui baisa le dos de la main.

— Ce sera ton royaume, Maître. Tu en feras ce qui te plaira.

Il resta un moment sans réagir, avant de retirer vivement sa main, comme si le contact de ses lèvres le dégoûtait.

Il avait cru qu'en psychogreffant la conscience d'un être de futur sur Rose - la faisant "disparaître", en somme - il aurait la paix et qu'il pourrait se concentrer sur l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire la poursuite de son plan. Au lieu de quoi, il se sentait vidé, n'ayant envie de rien. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, que Rose soit devenue une marionnette lui obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil n'était pas amusant. Il aurait préféré recevoir sa désapprobation, ses piques et même sa pitié, plutôt que d'avoir affaire à cette apathie imbécile qui l'irritait au plus au point. Cela ne lui servait qu'à rappeler que celle qu'il avait en face de lui n'était que l'enveloppe de la véritable Rose.

Il avait agi trop tard. Celle qui n'aurait dû être qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres s'était transformée en reine, prenant trop d'importance pour qu'il la jette hors de l'échiquier et fasse comme si le jeu valait la peine de se poursuivre sans elle.

_C'est de ta faute, Rose._ songea-t-il avec lassitude. _Tu as tout gâché…_

Il se leva, décidé à ordonner l'exécution du projet New Eden. Tout de suite, sans la mise en scène qu'il avait prévue au départ. Son apparition dans toutes les chaînes de la télé, la déclaration afin de faire comprendre aux humains qu'ils vivaient leur dernière heure, le message moqueur destiné au Docteur… Tout cela ne lui disait plus rien.

S'il continuait malgré tout, c'était parce qu'en un sens, lui aussi n'était qu'une marionnette…

_Ta da da dam…_

Poussé à aller de l'avant par ces maudits roulements de tambour…

_Ta da da dam… Ta da da dam…_

Toujours de l'avant, sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter…

_Ta da da dam… Ta da da dam… Ta da da dam…_

A moins que quelqu'un ne l'arrête.

— Connectez les failles, fit-il, ses doigts se mettant à battre les quatre mesures funestes.

L'équipage du Vaillant transmit cet ordre aux chefs des stations de relais en attente, qui comme un seul homme synchronisèrent le signal des failles avant de les ouvrir.

Et ce fut le commencement de la fin.

**OoOoO**

Pour les six milliards de terriens, c'était une journée ou une nuit ordinaire… Peut-être pas pour ceux qui se trouvaient dans un certain grand magasin désaffecté à Londres, mais même eux ne pouvaient pas soupçonner qu'un courant temporel s'était brusquement mis à rugir sous leurs pieds, coulant comme du magma en fusion. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'un pont d'énergie avait été établi entre la faille du Cardiff et le Vaillant, permettant ainsi aux âmes damnées de quitter le Tardis et de se déverser dans ledit courant. Une ignorance qui n'empêcha pas les esprits venus du futur de se répandre dans toute la croûte terrestre, avides de posséder à nouveau un corps.

Il n'y eut pas de cris, ni de pleurs. Pas d'explosions, ni de destructions. Sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, les humains sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil, tandis que leurs descendants d'un lointain avenir s'emparaient d'eux. Aucun n'y échappa, car personne ne pouvait y échapper.

Un rideau de silence tomba alors sur la Terre.

Dans le Vaillant, la femme qui avait été Rose resta assise en face de la baie vitrée, son regard errant dans le vague. Soudain, une lueur dorée illumina ses prunelles, et dans un chuchotement, elle prononça ces quelques mots charriant un chagrin indescriptible, ignorant qu'elle reprenait exactement ceux que le Docteur avait dit au professeur Lazarus, quelques mois auparavant.

— C'est ainsi que finit le monde… Pas sur un boum, mais sur un murmure.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Ceci est une terre morte  
>Ceci est une terre épineuse<br>Ici les images de pierre  
>Sont dressées, ici elles reçoivent<br>La supplication de la main d'un mort  
>Sous le scintillement d'une étoile pâlissante.<em>

_Est-ce à cela que ressemble  
>L'autre royaume de la mort<br>Veillant seuls  
>A l'heure où nous sommes<br>Tremblants de tendresse  
>Et nos lèvres qui voudraient embrasser<br>Esquissent des prières à la pierre brisée_

_..._

_Entre le désir  
>Et le spasme<br>Entre la puissance  
>Et l'existence<br>Entre l'essence  
>Et la descente<br>Tombe l'Ombre_

_Car à Toi est ce Royaume_

_..._

_C'est ainsi que finit le monde  
>C'est ainsi que finit le monde<br>C'est ainsi que finit le monde  
>Pas sur un boum, mais sur un murmure<em>

_dans «The Hollow Men» de T. S. Eliot_


	13. Le jour où la Terre mourut

**Le jour où la Terre mourut**

* * *

><p>Dans la cour d'un lycée situé à l'Ouest de Londres, une adolescente âgée de 15 ans environ était assise sur un banc, une cigarette allumée entre les doigts. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel grisâtre, elle exhala un long filet de fumée, sans qu'un professeur ou autre adulte ne vienne la réprimander… pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait plus de corps enseignant dans cet établissement. Ni d'élèves, d'ailleurs. Elle était seule.<p>

— Qu'est-ce que je fous ici… soupira-t-elle.

Pourtant elle connaissait la réponse à cette question. Elle n'avait plus de chez elle, depuis que ses parents étaient devenus bizarres. Plus que bizarres… fous. Et il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Ses amis, ses voisins, et mêmes les inconnus, dans la rue… Tous semblaient avoir perdu la tête. Tous, sauf elle. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle faisait partie de l'exception, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Il n'y avait rien de réjouissant dans le fait d'être normale quand tout le reste ne l'était pas.

Elle tira une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, songeant à ces 3 dernières semaines qu'elle venait de vivre. C'était comme si elle était tombée dans un trou de lapin ou passée à travers le miroir. En se réveillant un matin, elle s'était retrouvée dans une réalité qui n'était pas la sienne, peuplée d'êtres vides à qui tout semblant d'émotions avaient été anesthésiées. Plus de joie, ni de tristesse, ni même de colère… Rien que de l'impassibilité. Et le silence.

C'était cela, le pire. Les gens ne se parlaient que pour se transmettre des instructions dont la plupart lui était incompréhensible. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour échanger des banalités deviendraient un luxe. Des "Salut.", des "Comment vas-tu?", "Que fais-tu ce weekend?", "Il y a un boom, samedi.", "Non, pas de sortie tant que tes notes seront ce qu'elles sont!", "Maman, tu me fais chier!"…

Le mégot lui échappa de la main qui s'était mise à trembler en même temps que ses lèvres. Les engueulades avec sa mère lui manquaient. Ainsi que la voix de son père lui assénant une leçon de moral. Papa et maman lui manquaient, putain!

Refoulant les larmes, elle sortit une autre clope de sa poche. Hors de question de chialer, elle n'était plus une gamine…

— Tu es trop jeune pour fumer.

Sous le choc, elle demeura bouche bée devant l'homme qui avait surgi de nulle part pour se tenir en face d'elle. Avec un soupir, il lui ôta la cigarette des doigts avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Je peux?

— Vous… bafouilla-t-elle. Vous êtes normal!

— Tu es bien la première à me considérer comme tel, sourit-il. Généralement, les humains me traitent de cinglé.

Elle le scruta de la tête au pied, essayant de deviner ce qu'il était. Mais à part son goût vestimentaire qu'elle jugea déplorable, elle ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider à le découvrir.

— Vous êtes qui, au juste? Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas été zombifié?

Zombifié. Apparemment amusé par le terme, il lui montra le pendentif d'une forme pyramidale qu'il portait au cou.

— J'ai été protégé par ceci. Quant à toi, tu dois y être naturellement immunisée, comme le sont quelques milliers de personnes sur cette planète.

— Parce qu'il y en a d'autres dans mon cas? Attendez… Vous, vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe!

L'immense soulagement de savoir qu'elle n'était définitivement pas seule, ajouté au fait que c'était la première conversation qu'elle tenait depuis ce qui lui parut être une éternité, fit céder le barrage qu'elle s'était érigé. Des gouttes salées se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle se rende compte. Mais son interlocuteur s'en aperçut.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il sur un ton profondément navré. J'imagine à quel point ça a dû être difficile pour toi…

— Mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez désolé!

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et resta plantée devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

— Faites quelque chose! Qui que vous soyez, et si vous en êtes capable, débrouillez-vous pour que les gens redeviennent comme avant! Je le ferai, moi, si seulement je savais quoi faire!

Ces paroles, débitées à toute vitesse dans une attitude pleine de défi, contrastaient étrangement avec son visage éploré.

Décidément… pensa-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Les humains le surprendraient toujours.

Cela faisait des dizaines de jours qu'il se téléportait à divers endroits de la Terre, traqué partout où il allait, puisque cette fois, il avait littéralement le monde entier contre lui. Pas un instant de répit ne lui avait été accordé, tandis qu'il fuyait sans relâche les psychogreffés qui le pourchassaient sur les ordres du Maître.

Et maintenant qu'il arrivait au bout de sa course, et que la confrontation avec son frère égaré était imminent… Il était fatigué, si fatigué… ne se sentant pas du tout prêt pour l'acte final qui l'attendait. Car il allait être terrible…

Et voilà qu'une fille tout-à-fait ordinaire, ayant dépassé à peine 15 printemps, l'exhortait de faire quelque chose s'il en avait le pouvoir. Qui en la voyant pourrait croire qu'elle vivait présentement l'expérience la plus effroyable de son existence?

— Tu t'appelles… ? demanda-t-il.

— Violette Tyler.

Un nom qui le fit sourciller.

— Est-ce que tu ne serais pas parent avec Rose Tyler?

— Qui?

— Non, rien.

Il se leva et lui tendit un mouchoir d'un geste solennel. Elle le prit, un peu étonnée.

— Eh bien, ma chère Violette, je ferai ce que je peux.

— Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, Docteur, c'est de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire…

La voix glaciale avait précédé les soldats qui surgissant de derrière les bâtiments et clôtures, se déversèrent dans la cour. Parmi eux était Yumi Tanaka, qui sur un signe de la main fit mettre Violette en joue.

— …Ou elle mourra.

Terrifiée, l'adolescente agrippa machinalement le Docteur par la manche de son manteau. Celui-ci répliqua calmement.

— Il est inutile d'employer la menace. Je viens.

Puis il se dégagea avec douceur de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, tout en lui chuchotant:

— Tu veux bien me faire plaisir? Rentre chez toi.

Elle le dévisagea un moment avant de murmurer à son tour.

— Je n'en ai plus.

Il lui adressa alors un bref sourire. Incrédule, elle sentit naître en elle un espoir insensé.

— Violette, répéta-t-il tout bas, rentre chez toi.

C'était à ne rien y comprendre, elle ne le connaissait même pas. Pourquoi lui inspirait-il une telle confiance? Comme s'il suffisait de retourner à la maison pour que tout s'arrange… Quelle absurdité! Pourtant…

Elle acquiesça.

Immobile, elle le regarda s'avancer d'un pas tranquille vers les hommes armés, et encadrés de ces derniers, sortir de la cour du lycée. Elle attendit qu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision pour bouger.

_Rentre chez toi._

Au début elle marcha. Puis très vite, elle courut.

Elle rentrait chez elle.

**OoOoO**

— Tu devrais aller te faire belle, ma chère. Accueillons-le comme il se doit.

Docile, la blonde jeune femme s'éclipsa du pont principal. Le Maître ne la regarda même pas partir, absorbé par ses réflexions.

La partie s'achevait. Le jeu avait duré moins longtemps que prévu, c'en était presque décevant. Le Docteur devait se faire vieux. Bien sûr, privé du Tardis et de ses compagnons, il ne lui restait plus grand chose pour lui résister. Le bracelet de l'agent du Temps? Il aurait pu s'en servir pour fuir. Loin de cette époque, loin de la Terre. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et s'il l'avait fait, le Maître aurait été le premier surpris.

Et maintenant qu'il l'avait à sa merci, qu'allait-il faire de lui?

Le garder prisonnier, et le torturer… en l'obligeant à suivre étape par étape la transformation de sa planète chérie en une immense base militaire, prête à déclarer la guerre à l'Univers entier. En spectateur impuissant, qu'il le voie tout mettre à feu et à sang, par la main même de cette race dégénérée qui lui tenait tant à cœurs. Jusqu'à ce que soit établi un nouvel empire, le sien, plus puissant que ne serait jamais celui des Daleks, et qui perdurerait au-delà du temps qui avait été accordé à Gallifrey.

Et puis… qui sait? Le temps aidant, il se pourrait - bien que la possibilité soit infime - qu'ils finissent par trouver une sorte de terrain d'entente. N'avaient-ils pas été amis, après tout? Des amis très proches. Sous des siècles de haine il y avait encore quelques relents d'amitié pour que le Maître hésite à tuer le Docteur.

Enfin, c'est ce qui se serait probablement passé… s'il n'y avait pas eu Rose.

Elle était devenue pour lui une véritable obsession. Impossible de la sortir de la tête, au point que cela le ralentissait dans la construction des convertisseurs du trou noir, indispensables pour se lancer dans la conquête de l'Univers. C'est pourquoi il était décidé à la dépsychogreffer. Comment? Il découvrirait bien un moyen. Seulement, à quoi cela lui servirait-il, puisque malgré l'amnésie elle n'avait cesse d'être attirée par l'autre Seigneur du Temps?

La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même: le Docteur devait mourir. Une fois ce dernier écarté de manière définitive, le Maître aurait alors toute la vie devant lui pour amener Rose à l'aimer. Et quand il parlait de la vie… Il ne pensait pas à celle d'une humaine normale, qui excédait à peine quelques décennies. Mener à terme l'expérience de Lazarus était largement à sa portée. Quelle femme repousserait celui qui lui offrait la jeunesse éternelle?

Il allait être un Dieu. Il lui fallait une Déesse pour se tenir à ses côtés, et non une mortelle qui se fanait en un clignement de l'oeil.

— Il est ici, Maître.

A ces mots, les lèvres du Gallifréen se retroussèrent en un sourire carnassier.

_Navré, Theta. Entre elle et toi, le choix est vite fait._

Il était temps de terminer la partie… en un magistral échec et mat.

**OoOoO**

Démesuré à l'image de son créateur. C'est l'impression qu'eut le Docteur en montant à bord du Vaillant. Cependant, il devait admettre que ce vaisseau était une merveille de la technologie, couplant judicieusement celle de la Terre et du Gallifrey. Cela démontrait une fois de plus que quand Koschei décidait de faire quelque chose de constructif, il le faisait bien. Si seulement il avait employé son intelligence non pas à détruire ou à dominer, mais à créer, à améliorer… Tout aurait pu être différent. Malheureusement, des "si" ne suffisaient pas pour changer la réalité.

Le Maître l'attendait dans la salle de contrôle, dédaigneusement appuyé contre la rambarde.

— Je me souviens encore, Docteur, de la bataille d'Hyperelis. D'une main tu faisais imploser un quasar, tandis que de l'autre tu empêchait deux étoiles d'entrer en collision. Tu m'avais époustouflé, à l'époque.

Tanaka lui remit le bracelet temporel pris au Docteur. Il le considéra un moment avant de l'empocher.

— Mais regarde-toi, aujourd'hui. Trois semaines à cavaler sur toute la planète comme un vulgaire fugitif… pour finalement ne récolter que du vent. Car tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais, n'est-ce-pas?

Le Docteur ne pipa mot. L'autre le toisa avec un air suffisant avant de poursuivre.

— J'ai consulté les archives de l'UNIT, tu sais. Leur projet sur l'arme absolue contre les Seigneurs du Temps n'a jamais abouti. Tu l'aurais compris, toi aussi, si tu avais approfondi tes recherches au lieu de te mettre à visiter tous leurs anciens laboratoires. Kssss….

Avec un claquement de langue, il secoua la tête de manière théâtrale.

— Quel dommage… Tu ne pourras pas me tuer.

A cet instant, une des portes de la salle coulissa, livrant le passage à Rose qui accapara immédiatement l'attention des deux Gallifréens. En l'apercevant, le Docteur eut l'idée incongrue qu'elle n'avait jamais porté que des jeans ou des mini-jupes quand elle voyageait avec lui, sans doute pour ne pas être gênée pour courir. Elle était enveloppée à présent d'une robe épousant parfaitement sa silhouette, dont la blancheur ivorine n'était pas loin de rappeler celle d'une mariée… ou d'un linceul, si on tenait compte de ses yeux éteints. Le regard du Docteur se durcit, tandis qu'elle allait se placer placidement aux côtés du Maître.

— Est-ce de la jalousie que je lis sur ton visage, Docteur?

Des propos qui s'accompagnèrent d'un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Tout cela semblait se prêter aux badinages, mais sa voix aussi tranchante que la lame d'un couteau prouvait le contraire.

Le Docteur inspira profondément avant de parler enfin.

— Jaloux? Non, pas du tout.

Ce n'était pas la jalousie qui l'animait. Plutôt une sourde colère de voir Rose dans cet état. Mais ce n'était guère le moment de perdre son sang froid.

— Je constate simplement que tu es incapable d'aimer.

Les yeux du Maître se réduisirent à deux fentes. En contournant la rambarde, il descendit une par une les marches de la plateforme sur laquelle il se tenait.

— Parce que tu penses avoir été meilleur que moi en ce domaine? railla-t-il. D'après les données du Tardis, tu n'as absolument rien fait quand elle a été aspirée par le Void, et ce n'est que pur hasard si elle n'en est pas morte. Tu l'as laissée tomber, Docteur. Oh, mais j'oubliais. C'est ta spécialité, non? D'abandonner les gens que tu prétends chérir en cours de route.

Les gardes s'écartèrent lorsque leur chef se rapprocha de leur prisonnier.

— C'est ce qui est arrivé à Sarah Jane… A ce Jack Harkness…

— A toi, compléta le Docteur avec un soupir.

A ces mots, le Maître tressaillit. Il saisit à deux mains la tête de son interlocuteur et planta son regard dans le sien. 700 ans s'effacèrent d'un coup. Redevenus Theta et Koschei, ils se revirent dans ce hangar où l'un volait un Tardis pour quitter Gallifrey, pendant que l'autre le priait de…

— Je t'avais dit… chuchota-t-il douloureusement sur un rythme saccadé. Je t'avais supplié de m'emmener avec toi… Et de ne pas me laisser en compagnie de ces guérisseurs qui me torturaient…

— Ils te soignaient, Koschei. Tu souffrais d'hallucinations auditives.

_Ta da da dam_

— Les roulements de tambour existent!

_Ta da da dam… Ta da da dam…_

— Ils sont réels… Pourquoi refuses-tu de me croire? Rose m'a cru, elle!

_Ta da da dam… Ta da da dam… Ta da da dam…_

— Et en guise de remerciement, tu l'as privée de son âme pour ne garder d'elle qu'une coquille vide.

Le Maître le lâcha vivement et recula. Faisant mine de chasser un grain de poussière imaginaire de sa veste, il marmonna:

— Excuse-moi d'avoir évoqué le passé. De savoir la fin imminente m'a rendu quelque peu nostalgique.

Il fit un signe à Rose qui vint le rejoindre.

— Car c'est la fin, Docteur. Ta fin, dispensée par la main-même de celle que tu as aimée. Le genre de mort rêvée pour un romantique aussi incorrigible que toi.

Il prit de sa poche le tournevis laser et le confia à la jeune femme.

— Tue-le, très chère. Et rappelle-toi. Deux tirs, un dans chaque coeur.

Obéissante, elle pointa l'arme mortel sur le Docteur, sans trahir la moindre émotion.

**OoOoO**

Le temps suspendit son cours pendant que toute l'assistance guettait le geste fatal de la jeune femme…

…Qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de quoi, elle pivota pour braquer l'arme sur le Maître et déclara avec lassitude.

— Vous êtes vraiment impossible, Docteur.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix étrangement chorale, sans une once d'accent. L'un des Gallifréens la dévisagea avec une stupéfaction proche de l'hébétude, tandis que l'autre souriait ouvertement.

— Rose, est-ce toi? finit par balbutier le Maître.

— Pas tout à fait, répondit gaiement le Docteur. Je te présente le Méchant Loup. Ou la Fée des Neiges. Ça fait plus jolie.

— Oui, et qu'auriez-vous fait si je n'étais pas intervenue? …Non, que personne ne bouge.

Elle arrêta un début de mouvement de la part de Tanaka et des gardes en se rapprochant de celui qui lui servait d'otage, avant de poursuivre avec un certain agacement.

— Si je n'avais pas repris le contrôle de ce corps, à l'heure qu'il est, vous seriez mort, Docteur.

— Peut-être. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé. Et faites-moi plaisir, cessez de le menacer. Nous n'en avons pas besoin.

Elle le fixa un moment comme pour juger s'il était sérieux ou pas. Puis avec un haussement d'épaules, elle baissa le tournevis. L'un des gardes s'empressa de la désarmer.

Revenu de sa surprise, le Maître était maintenant blême de fureur. Être pris au dépourvu ne lui avait jamais réussi. En s'efforçant de comprendre la situation, il regarda tour à tour Rose et le Docteur. Ce dernier avait repris son air grave.

— Jamais je ne pourrais te tuer. Tu le sais, Koschei.

L'interpellé fit un pas en arrière, lui décochant un regard venimeux.

— Si mon but avait été de te supprimer, continua-t-il avec douceur, je ne me serais pas fatigué à courir après une arme fictive. Il aurait suffi que je trouve un moyen de blesser tes deux coeurs en même temps… comme tu t'apprêtais à faire à l'instant.

Ignorant le "Très juste" murmuré par la jeune femme, le Maître riposta avec rage.

— A quoi rimait alors tous tes déplacements? Faisais-tu du tourisme?

— Je détournais ton attention.

— De quoi?

En guise de réponse, le Docteur consulta sa montre. Midi pile. Parfait. Il avait toujours eu le sens du timing.

— Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, conseilla-t-il en direction de Rose.

A peine eut-elle répliqué un "Pardon?" décontenancé qu'elle tourna de l'oeil. Le Docteur, qui s'y attendait, la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et l'allongea sur le sol avec précaution.

— Désolé de vous faire subir ça, fit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait perdu connaissance. Tous les membres de l'équipage, sans exception, s'étaient effondrés comme un seul homme, plongeant la salle de contrôle dans un silence de mort.

— Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie? cracha le Maître.

Complètement dépassé par les événements, il suivit les gestes de l'autre Seigneur du Temps qui vérifiait le pouls de Rose.

— Je les ai tués, lâcha-t-il, laconique.

Entendre prononcer une telle phrase par la bouche du Docteur exerça une fascination presque malsaine sur le Maître, dont le cerveau refusa d'assimiler la signification de ces paroles.

— Comment ça, tu les as tués? Tous ceux qui sont à bord?

— Pas seulement.

Le Docteur se releva et fit face au Maître, qui ne put retenir un frisson devant son calme inquiétant.

— Je viens de tuer tous les humains de la Terre.

* * *

><p><em>Entre le présent et un lointain futur<br>Il m'a fallu faire un choix, et je l'ai fait  
>Me rendant coupable d'un nouveau génocide<br>D'une ampleur effarante, venant alourdir  
>La liste de mes crimes déjà si longue<em>

_Des milliards de vies fauchées en une seconde  
>De pauvres âmes perdues, qui iront rejoindre<br>Celles des Seigneurs du Temps que j'ai damnés avec les Daleks_

_Je contemple mes mains tachées de sang  
>Et j'en souffre… Pourtant je le referais<br>Si la nécessité m'y oblige, si c'est l'unique moyen  
>De préserver ce monde, cette Terre, cette réalité<br>Qui t'as fait naître et fait de toi ce que tu es  
>…Ma Rose bien-aimée.<em>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur — Encore un poème déprimant qui vient clore ce chapitre… Je ne peux m'empêcher de coller une image sombre et torturée à Ten, c'est étrange, non?<br>Merci à tous les reviewers, à Angel-sama, et autres lecteurs anonymes de continuer à suivre cette histoire. C'est l'été, j'espère que vous en profitez pleinement!


	14. Mors ultima ratio

Note de l'auteur — Désolée pour ce retard! C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, alors je n'ai pas voulu me précipiter.  
>Le titre est une expression en latin qui signifie: <em>la Mort est la raison finale de tout.<em> Interprétez-la comme bon vous semble. Dans le dictionnaire Larousse, voilà ce qu'on en dit: _la haine, l'envie, tout s'efface au trépas._ Ce n'est pas très joyeux, tout ça, hein? Sorry.  
>Et maintenant, place à la lecture. Une petite chanson pour vous accompagner? "Running up that hill" du groupe "Placebo". La mélodie et les paroles s'accordent à merveille avec l'ambiance de ce chapitre, je trouve… Mais c'est à vous d'en juger, bien sûr!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mors ultima ratio<strong>

* * *

><p>Partagé entre l'incrédulité et la fascination, le Maître dévisagea l'autre Seigneur du Temps qui faisait montre d'une sérénité oppressante pour quelqu'un qui venait de supprimer la population d'une planète entière. Même lui ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir à son actif un crime d'une telle ampleur, et se demanda ce que le Docteur ressentait à cet instant précis. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas sa première fois, n'est-ce-pas? Il y avait déjà eu Gallifrey et Skaro. Deux civilisations bien plus anciennes et puissantes que celle de la Terre, qu'il avait fait brûler, selon ses dires. Ça devait être grisant de mettre fin à l'existence de milliards d'individus, tel un dieu…<p>

Puis revenant de ses délires mégalomanes, le Maître se renfrogna. Il devinait le but de la manoeuvre, bien sûr: dépsychogreffer par la mort. Étrange comme les actes les plus terribles résultaient de nobles intentions. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait.

— Comment? siffla-t-il.

Comment, comment, comment? Comment était-il parvenu à tous les tuer? A quoi était dû un exploit pareil? Car à ses yeux, c'en était un.

— Comment? insista-t-il.

Comment? Comment prévoyait-il de les faire revivre? Par quel miracle?

_— Il nous faudrait un miracle pour nous sortir de là… murmura Martha, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre._

_Être harcelée par une nuée de spectres rougeâtres souhaitant investir son corps était une expérience véritablement traumatisante. Les hurlements de ces âmes en peine avaient failli la rendre folle. Elle l'aurait certainement été, si cela avait duré plus d'une minute. Une minute qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi longue._

_Les autres gardaient le silence. Ils étaient montés sur le toit de l'immeuble qui leur servait de cachette, et observaient les gens en bas, qui se regroupaient pour se diriger vers le centre de Londres. Il y avait quelque chose de macabre dans leur marche réglée au pas… tel une immense armée prête à obéir à n'importe quels ordres du Maître. Et chacun frissonna à l'idée qu'il serait devenu comme eux, si le sens du temps du Docteur ne l'avait pas averti qu'un courant temporel s'était mis à circuler sous leurs pieds, et s'il n'avait pas réussi à amplifier le champ de protection que générait le pendentif de Ross. Car c'était l'utilité de cet artefact, d'après les informations que le Gallifréen avait obtenus en lisant dans l'esprit d'Ianto._

_— Je ne comprends pas, fit Toshiko, qui malgré la gravité de la situation ne perdait pas ses réflexes de scientifique. Nos descendants, d'un futur aussi lointain soient-ils, ne peuvent absolument pas nous nuire sans créer un paradoxe impossible à résoudre. La réalité devrait s'effondrer, à l'heure qu'il est!_

_— Parce que ce n'est pas ce qui est en train de se passer? rétorqua Owen, toujours aussi caustique._

_— Théoriquement, elle a raison. Mais ces êtres-là ne sont pas vivants… pas au sens propre du terme. Ils sont comme des fantômes, et la loi de la physique ne s'applique pas à eux._

_A cette explication du Gallifréen, Ross haussa les épaules._

_— Fantômes ou pas, ils n'ont pas leur place ici. Et vous nous trouverez un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux illico presto, pas vrai, Docteur?_

_Sa confiance en lui était touchante, mais il se sentait désemparé face à ce désastre. Empêcher que cela n'arrive, oui, il en aurait été capable. Mais devant le fait accompli, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour une fois, le Maître gagnait haut la main._

_— Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna Ianto. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait tous les tuer et les réanimer ensuite…_

_— Répétez-moi ça? fit le Docteur, qui avait tressailli en entendant sa remarque._

_C'est ce que fit le jeune terrien, mot pour mot. Jack, toujours prompt à saisir les pensées du Seigneur du Temps plus que quiconque, ouvrit de grands yeux._

_— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux._

_— Je ne vois pas d'autre solution._

_— Vous voulez faire mourir tout le monde avant de les ressusciter? Et depuis quand possédez-vous des pouvoirs divins, Docteur?_

_— Je n'en ai pas besoin. Souvenez-vous de notre première rencontre._

_— …Des nanogènes! s'exclama soudain le capitaine._

_Oui, des nanogènes chuliens. Extrêmement rares, surtout qu'il leur fallait une quantité non négligeable. Mais le Docteur avait le bracelet de Jack. Il pouvait voyager jusqu'à Londres de 1941, le seul endroit où il était certain de trouver un vaisseau infirmier de Chula._

_Le tout, évidemment, était d'éviter de se rencontrer lui-même…_

— La vie est si précieuse, si fragile. Mais pour ces êtres microscopiques, ce n'est rien qu'une bizarrerie de la nature qu'ils peuvent réparer à leur guise. Alors je les ai programmés… et attendu… qu'ils se répandent sur toute la surface du globe.

Et ils avaient fait leur travail: arrêter les coeurs des psychogreffés, qui d'ici quelques minutes n'allaient pas tarder à repartir, et ce sans la moindre séquelle que pouvait provoquer un arrêt cardiaque.

Subitement, le Maître éclata de rire. C'était un rire grinçant, sonnant désagréablement à l'oreille.

— Oh, c'est brillant! Fantastique, comme tu aimes si bien le dire!

Il se mit à battre des mains et à s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme s'il ne pouvait pas contenir sa joie. Cependant, ses mimiques désordonnées ainsi que le regard meurtrier adressé au Docteur exprimaient autre chose que de l'euphorie.

— Joli coup! cracha-t-il. Un retournement de la situation digne de toi, où personne ne meure! C'est bien joué, vraiment!

— CE N'EST PAS UN JEU!

Le Docteur avait hurlé. Inspirant profondément, il reprit d'un ton plus bas.

— Ça n'a jamais été un jeu, pour moi. Ni pour une certaine Violette, qui a vécu trois semaines d'enfer. Ni pour les terriens qui n'en garderont aucun souvenir, mais qui seront hantés de cauchemars… pendant des années.

Des gémissements d'outre-tombe se firent entendre de toute part, puis du rouge fuligineux commença à suinter des corps des évanouis.

Non, cela n'avait rien d'un jeu, surtout pour ces humains du futur, innocentes victimes de la folie du Maître.

**OoOoO**

A Cardiff, dans le QG du Torchwood, Jack vit de la brume s'amonceler au-dessus de Gwen qui gisait sans vie, et sut que le moment était venu. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la faille, comme allaient le faire ses amis avec les cinq autres. Mais cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de formation du courant temporel. Simplement des tourbillons qui attireraient ces âmes perdues, car les laisser se dissiper dans l'atmosphère libérerait un flux d'énergie psychokinétique, risquant fort de tout dévaster sur son passage.

Survint une violente secousse, et la faille se mit à rugir… ainsi que des milliards de voix paniquées.

_'Ne faites pas ça!'_

_'Ayez pitié!'_

Des supplications qui firent éprouver de la compassion au capitaine, mais rien de plus. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence. Plutôt du pragmatisme. Puisque le présent et le futur ne pouvaient pas cohabiter, pourquoi se torturer inutilement? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix…

Jack n'en avait pas conscience, mais son détachement était dû au fait que la décision ne venait pas de lui. Elle avait été prise par le Docteur, qui lui ressentait pleinement le poids de la responsabilité de la mort de ces êtres. Le Seigneur du Temps pouvait distinguer leurs visages au contour vague se dessinant et s'estompant, au gré du mouvement des masses brumeuses qui peu à peu pâlissaient, aspirées par les failles avides de les dévorer.

_'Vivre…_

_'Laissez-nous vivre…'_

_'Rien qu'un instant…'_

Leurs cris plaintifs s'amenuisèrent, se réduisirent à des chuchotements.

_'Marcher sous le soleil'…_

_'Sentir le vent…'_

_'C'est tout ce que nous désirions…'_

Il y eut un dernier soupir. Puis vint le silence.

Le regard que le Docteur promena autour de lui avait la dureté d'une pierre. Toutefois le Maître le connaissait assez pour voir les larmes que versaient ses coeurs brisés. Voilà pourquoi ils ne se comprenaient pas, et ne se comprendraient jamais. Au lieu de se réjouir de sa victoire, il se laissait porter par sa sensibilité et pleurait la perte de parfaits inconnus. Une attitude que le Maître exécrait particulièrement. Et dire qu'il avait été battu par un crétin pareil… Il y avait de quoi se taper la tête contre le mur!

— Pourquoi ne pas dresser un autel? lança-t-il avec mépris. Et prier pour qu'ils reposent en paix. Cela ne les ramènera pas, mais soulagera au moins une partie de ta culpabilité.

Le Docteur ne releva pas la provocation.

— C'est fini, Koschei.

Il était sérieux. Cette fois, il ne lui permettrait pas de s'échapper et de recommencer ses jeux ailleurs. Non, il le prendrait avec lui et veillerait à ce qu'il ne fasse aucun mal… que ce soit aux autres ou à lui-même. Surtout à lui-même. Il lui devait bien ça, au nom de leur ancienne amitié.

— Non, pas encore.

Le Maître avait riposté avec hargne. Car pour lui rien ne serait jamais terminé. Pas tant que ces bruits de tambour lui martèleraient le crâne. Pas tant qu'il y aurait Rose entre eux deux.

— Si, ça l'est. J'ai fait en sorte que les nanogènes modifient légèrement les ondes cérébrales. A leur réveil, les gens ne seront plus influencés par le réseau Archange. Ils ne t'obéiront plus.

Alors renonce, disait son regard. Avec un sourire tordu, le Maître enfonça une de ses mains dans la poche, dans un semblant de nonchalance qui ne trompa nullement l'autre Gallifréen. Son ami d'enfance se sentait acculé… ce qui signifiait que la situation pouvait déraper à tout moment.

— Ah oui, rendre leur libre arbitre à ces moutons sans cervelle… Ils sont tellement importants pour toi. Et après? Qu'as-tu prévu pour ton pire ennemi?

Le Docteur le fixa d'un air las. Fallait-il qu'il le répète, encore et encore? Parviendrait-il un jour à lui faire admettre que…

— Je ne te considère pas comme un ennemi.

Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Les yeux du Maître se mirent à luire dangereusement.

— Tu devrais! cracha-t-il.

D'un bond il rejoignit Rose et lui toucha le bras.

— Non!

Le Docteur s'élança, toutefois il ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher de disparaître avec la jeune femme. Par Rassillon! Quel triple imbécile il était! Il avait complètement oublié le manipulateur du vortex qui lui avait été confisqué!

Le Tardis. Il avait absolument besoin du Tardis. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et chercha à capter le signal de la Boîte Bleue dont il devinait la présence à bord du Vaillant.

Localisé! Son vaisseau se trouvait à deux niveaux en-dessous du pont principal. Il commença alors à courir, ne prêtant guère attention aux humains qui revenaient à la vie.

**OoOoO**

Ce fut le contact de l'air glacial sur ses joues qui incita Rose à ouvrir les yeux, malgré la douleur qui lui martyrisait les tempes. Que s'était-il passé? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était le Maître lui retirant la bague du doigt…

Elle voulut se lever, ce qui se révéla être une mauvaise idée. Prise de vertiges, elle fit un faux pas, et elle serait tombée, si elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'agripper le poteau métallique à sa gauche. Haletante, elle essaya de comprendre la situation: que faisait-elle sur une poutre placée à une hauteur si élevée qu'elle ne voyait pas le sol?

— Celle-ci devait être la première d'une armada destinée à prendre d'assaut tout l'Univers.

Le Maître était debout non loin d'elle, les pans de sa veste claquant au vent. Il paraissait être parfaitement à l'aise, pas du tout gêné par le vide sous leurs pieds.

— De quoi parles-tu? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

— De la fusée. De cette fusée qui ne sera jamais achevée.

Ils se trouvaient en fait sur l'échafaudage entourant un appareil à mi-chemin entre Ariane V et un vaisseau alien. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là, elle décida de mettre la question de côté. Pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent: retrouver la terre ferme sans se rompre le cou.

— Koschei, appela-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Son regard errait dans le vague, sa main tripotant un objet qui ressemblait beaucoup à une télécommande. Évitant de regarder vers le bas, elle se rapprocha de lui.

— Koschei… insista-t-elle. Nous ferions mieux descendre.

— Descendre? marmotta-t-il. Descendre…

Il daigna enfin tourner la tête en sa direction. Son expression ne la rassura pas. Il semblait harassé, comme s'il était allé au bout de sa folie et avait été terrassé par elle. Instinctivement, elle sut qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Ils étaient en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre de leur histoire…

Elle repoussa fermement cette pensée. Non, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de périr ici… ni guère envie de le voir périr. Confusément, elle s'interrogea sur la raison qui la poussait à agir ainsi à son égard. Après tout, il avait asservi l'Humanité, transformé son existence en enfer, et même tenté de la tuer. Et pourtant…

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Pourquoi? Sans doute qu'elle n'était plus très saine d'esprit, à force de le côtoyer de près.

Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il continuait à manipuler son espèce de télécommande… ou était-ce un détonateur? Saisissant ses coups d'oeil inquiets, il eut un sourire évanescent.

— Cette chose t'intrigue?

— Non, je…

— Il me suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton pour que la fusée explose… ce qui entraînerait l'effondrement du convertisseur du trou noir qu'elle contient. Et pshuut! La planète imploserait.

Elle déglutit. Ses plans n'avaient pas dû se dérouler comme prévu. Tant mieux. Ou plutôt, non. Il ne voulait plus dominer le monde. Il voulait simplement le détruire!

— Puisque je ne peux pas avoir la Terre, poursuivit-il, autant qu'il ne l'ait pas, lui non plus.

D'un geste vif qui la surprit elle-même, elle lui asséna un coup violent sur le dos de la main, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. La télécommande rebondit sur la poutre, avant de se perdre dans le vide.

Étrangement, il resta impavide, se contentant d'un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

— Ça ne fait rien. Qu'il garde la Terre, alors.

Le fait qu'il ne soit pas en colère l'angoissait encore plus que ses propos dont le sens lui échappait.

— Mais qui ça, il?

— Le Docteur.

Le coeur de Rose fit une embardée à la mention de son nom. L'inconnu de la ruelle. L'autre Seigneur du Temps, qui souhaitait tant l'emmener loin du Maître.

— Je pensais brûler cette planète, comme il l'a fait avec Gallifrey. Pas de gagnant. Que des perdants. Le feu nous aurait tous emportés. Mais en y réfléchissant…

Des doigts glacés vinrent s'entrelacer derrière le cou de la jeune femme, qui tenta de s'y dérober. Mais le Maître raffermit sa prise afin de l'immobiliser.

— La mort est une délivrance, contrairement à la vie qui peut être une perpétuelle souffrance… Qu'il vive donc. Qu'il se reproche jour après jour de n'avoir pas pu te sauver, car je compte le priver à jamais de toi, Rose. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il tiendra avant que les affres du désespoir ne le fassent sombrer?

Sa voix était empreinte d'un plaisir anticipé qui la fit frémir. Une telle volonté de nuire à autrui dépassait son entendement.

— Que t'a-t-il fait… Pourquoi lui en veux-tu autant?

— Parce que quoi que je fasse, dit-il avec amertume, il ne veut pas me haïr.

…Faisant preuve d'une magnanimité qui le révulsait. Le Docteur refusait de devenir comme lui, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son désir de le tourmenter. Qu'il souffre et désespère! Parce que…

— Et parce que… parce qu'il t'aime… toi que j'aime… toi qui ne m'aimes pas!

Au fur à mesure qu'il parlait, ses prunelles s'embrasèrent d'un sombre éclat, qui était la somme de toutes les émotions destructrices qui le minaient: d'inextinguible fureur, d'envie inassouvie, et surtout de rancune… cette incommensurable rancune, qu'il portait à ceux qui osaient chercher à être heureux, alors que lui, il ne l'était pas.

Obligée de soutenir ce regard, elle sut qu'aucune de ses paroles ne parviendrait à le dissuader de sauter. Terrifiée, elle vit ses lèvres former les mots qui signaient leur condamnation à tous les deux.

— Puisque je ne peux pas t'avoir…

Elle sentit l'ombre de la mort glisser sur elle, tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui et lui chuchotait avec une satisfaction féroce.

— …Il ne t'aura pas, lui non plus.

Et ils basculèrent dans le vide.

**OoOoO**

Elle tombait, tombait… suffoquant à demi à cause du vent qui la fouettait de toute part. La gravité la tirait inexorablement vers le bas, sans que rien ne puisse enrayer cette chute libre…

Qui s'interrompit pourtant.

— Rose!

Avec un cri, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le poignet, freinant la course mortelle. Ses muscles et articulations hurlèrent de douleur, alors que de l'autre main elle saisissait machinalement celle du Maître. Ainsi elle se retrouva suspendue dans les airs, retenue par le Docteur dont plus de la moitié du corps pendait hors des portes ouvertes du Tardis.

— C'est vous! s'exclama-t-elle, immensément soulagée.

Il lui répondit par un clin d'oeil et un sourire ravageur. Elle en fut décontenancée: croyait-il que ce soit le moment idéal pour lui faire du charme?

— Accrochez-vous! fit le Gallifréen.

— C'est ce que j'essaie de faire!

Oui, et maintenant? Dans cette position, il lui était impossible d'atteindre les commandes. S'il avait pu piloter avec plus de précision, il aurait fait en sorte que le vaisseau soit à l'horizontal, de façon à ce qu'ils atterrissent dans la piscine. Mais suivant les traces de leur téléportation, il était arrivé juste au moment où ils se jetaient dans le vide. Une scène d'horreur aperçue depuis l'un des écrans, qui l'avait fait paniquer. Manque de temps, manque de sang froid… Et voilà où il en était.

Que faire? S'il n'y avait que Rose, il l'aurait remontée sans peine. Sauf qu'il y avait aussi le Maître. Et à voir le visage de la jeune femme qui s'empourprait sous les efforts, elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps… à moins qu'elle ne le lâche. Or, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne le fasse pas, sinon ce serait déjà fait.

Quant au Maître, il était à la fois interloqué et furieux par la tournure des événements. Le Docteur! Il fallait toujours qu'il intervienne, n'est-ce-pas? L'éternel empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Il sentait sa main glisser peu à peu dans celle de Rose, et ce malgré le fait que les doigts de la terrienne cherchaient désespérément à l'agripper. Pourquoi? Il venait d'essayer de la tuer! Et il n'était pas à sa première tentative. Ne comprenait-elle donc pas? Tant qu'il serait en vie, jamais elle ne serait en sécurité. Jamais elle ne cesserait de souffrir.

— Maître!

C'était la voix du Docteur. Qu'avait-il à s'époumoner ainsi?

— Utilise le bracelet temporel! Téléporte-toi!

Lui aussi, il n'avait rien compris, alors.

— Je t'en prie! C'est le seul moyen de vous sauver tous les deux!

Etait-il aveugle à ce point? Le Maître ne voulait pas être sauvé… ne pouvait pas être sauvé, quoi qu'il fasse.

Idiote de Rose. Idiot de Theta.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais? cria-t-elle.

Les lèvres pincés, le Maître avait entrepris de tordre la mains serrée dans la sienne. Qu'elle le laisse partir. Qu'il le laisse partir. Il était temps de rompre le lien qui les enchaînait tous les trois.

— Non, arrête! vociféra le Docteur.

Sinon quoi? Viendrait-il le relancer jusqu'à l'au-delà? Peut-être qu'il en était capable…

Le prise céda.

Une brève vision de Rose appelant son nom, les cheveux d'or noyés sous les rayons du soleil… le bras tendu vers lui, pour tenter de le rattraper…

Puis la chute reprit, plus vertigineuse que jamais. Et avec elle, les quatre coups funestes, qui se mirent à le tambouriner avec force.

_Ta da da dam… Ta da da dam… Ta da da dam…_

Puissants. Vindicatifs. Comme un fauve rugissant de frustration de voir sa proie lui échapper…

Échapper? Vraiment? Allait-il pouvoir leur échapper? Le trépas lui accorderait-il la paix… enfin?

Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

Des dizaines de mètres plus haut, le Docteur finissait de hisser Rose à bord du Tardis. Il la tint contre lui, souffle court. Bien qu'elle l'ignorait, c'étaient des retrouvailles au bout d'un an de calvaires, des retrouvailles follement désirées par le Gallifréen tout en sachant être parfaitement impossibles, des retrouvailles miraculeuses donc, avec sans doute son lot de prix à payer. Pourtant, au lieu de savourer ce moment, leurs deux regards étaient tournés vers le vide où s'était abîmée la personne qui en bien ou en mal avait compté dans leurs vies.

— Descendons, proposa Rose d'une voix tremblante.

— Oui, acquiesça le Docteur.

* * *

><p><em>Laissons passer, je vous prie,<br>Ces sentiments qui nous pèsent  
>Et que nous traînons depuis trop longtemps…<em>

_Notre amitié est morte, Docteur,  
>Il faut que tu l'enterres et l'oublies.<br>Mon amour que tu n'as jamais voulu, Rose,  
>Je le reprends, et l'emporte avec moi.<br>Seule ma haine ne cessera d'être vivace… mais  
>Le temps finira par l'éroder… dommages.<em>

_Coupons donc ce fil rouge que la Fatalité  
>Par quelques caprices a jugé bon<br>De nous lier les uns aux autres…_

_Vous restez, moi je pars.  
>Je ne vous souhaite d'être heureux, oh non.<br>Souffrez! Que la vie vous broie par ses rouages,  
>Ma bénédiction l'accompagne!<br>Du fond de l'Enfer - si jamais il existe  
>Je boirai à vos malheurs et rirai de vos déboires!<em>

_…_

_Le sol, le sol qui se rapproche à toute vitesse…  
>Les tambours, les tambours qui résonnent dans les ténèbres…<em>

_…_

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur — En relisant cette fic depuis le début, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais complètement zappé Gwen (un perso que j'aime moyennement). D'où sa brève apparition dans ce chapitre. Ca n'influe en rien au déroulement de l'histoire, mais bon…<br>Le vaisseau de Chula et ses nanogènes apparaissent dans la saison 1, dans les épisodes où un enfant en masque à gaz sème la terreur en répétant: "Are you my mummy?"  
>Merci aux revieweurs, à Angel-Sama et autres lecteurs anonymes. A bientôt pour l'épilogue!<p> 


	15. Tourner la page

Note de l'auteur — Enfin les JO de Londres, mes amis! Profitons, ils n'ont lieu que tous les 4 ans. Allez la Corée du Sud! (ma patrie, chère patrie) Allez la Corée du Nord! (pays ennemi, pourtant frère) Car en guerre ou pas, les coréens du Sud et ceux du Nord n'en restent pas moins un seul et même peuple! Euh… ça ne vous rappelle pas la relation entre le Docteur et le Maître?  
>Je n'oublie rien? Ah si… Allez la France!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Une étoile qui s'éteint<br>Consumée par la folie et la haine  
>Qui depuis des siècles le harcelaient sans relâche<em>

_Une étoile qui pâlit  
>Ployant sous le fardeau de plus en plus lourd<br>D'être à nouveau le dernier enfant de sa race_

_Une étoile qui s'égare  
>Bien que libérée du joug qui lui pesait<br>Toujours sans la moindre idée de qui elle est_

_Et La Terre de continuer à tourner  
>Dans l'ignorance d'avoir frôlé le désastre<br>Et l'Humanité de poursuivre ses rêves insensés  
>Bercée d'illusion d'être seule dans l'Univers<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tourner la page (épilogue)<strong>

* * *

><p>Les trois semaines d'absence vécues par la population de la Terre furent attribuées à une toxine libérée dans l'atmosphère. Un acte de terrorisme qu'on imputa à un quelconque groupuscule obscur.<p>

La plupart des gens crurent à la version officielle. Bien entendu, certains exprimèrent leur doute, appuyés par les témoignages de ceux qui étant immunisés contre la psychogreffe avaient conservé leurs souvenirs. Cependant, ils représentaient une minorité, dont l'opinion ne fit pas le poids face à celle des différents gouvernements du monde qui n'allaient jamais admettre qu'ils ignoraient ce qui s'était passé, sous peine de perdre la confiance de leurs électorats.

La vérité, seul Torchwood la connaissait. Et bientôt le UNIT, qui était loin d'être une bande d'incapables. Soupçonnant fortement l'intervention du Docteur, et par conséquent une attaque d'origine extraterrestre, ils commencèrent à mener leur enquête. Ils sollicitèrent même l'aide du capitaine Harkness, son lien avec le Seigneur du Temps n'étant pas un secret pour eux.

Celui-ci refusa. En fait, il ne répondit même pas à leurs appels, trop occupé à ramener par téléportation ses équipiers qui après avoir refermé les failles, s'étaient empressés de détruire les relais. Les laissant tels quels, ils encourraient le risque de les voir tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Et c'est pour la même raison qu'ils entreprirent de démanteler le convertisseur de trou noir dans la fusée, avant que le ministère de la Défense ne se pique de curiosité.

— Quel gâchis, soupira Toshiko. Il faudrait… quoi, environ 300 ans pour que notre technologie atteigne ce niveau de sophistication.

Elle examinait avec regret les circuits qu'ils étaient en train de démonter. S'affairant à mettre en pièce un équilibreur multi-dimensionnel, Jack répliqua machinalement.

— Tu es bien optimiste. Ce serait plutôt dans 9 siècles et des poussières. Et encore, sans l'aimable concours des Rhodiens, une race qui…

Il se tut, réalisant qu'il faisait du spoiler. Avant, l'asiatique se serait demandé sur le sérieux de ses propos. Plus maintenant.

— Jusqu'où es-tu allé, Jack? fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Avec le Docteur, je veux dire.

— Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Pas que l'envie me manquait, mais je ne suis pas blond, alors il ne s'intéressait pas à moi.

— Je t'en prie, garde tes fantasmes pour toi!

Il rit. Puis ce fut d'une voix rêveuse qu'il reprit.

— Plus loin que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais beaucoup moins que je l'aurais voulu, ma petite Tosh. L'Univers est vaste, et les merveilles qu'il contient sont innombrables.

— Ouais, maugréa Owen, comme Utopia, qui est tellement merveilleux que ses habitants ont tenté de le reproduire sur Terre.

Il dévissait la plaque au rayonnement neutronique, suant à grosses gouttes. Le capitaine le regarda avec amusement se débattre avec un vis particulièrement récalcitrant avant de lancer:

— Qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu n'as pas cessé de ronchonner depuis tout-à-l'heure.

— Monsieur boude parce qu'il n'a pas pu avoir le cadavre de Saxon sur sa table d'autopsie, expliqua Toshiko.

— J'aurais eu le plaisir de le disséquer organe par organe, si ce Docteur ne nous l'avait pas barboté.

Devant le silence réprobateur de Jack, il râla.

— Quoi? Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je le pleure? Je ne suis pas comme ton copain alien. Celui-là, on dirait presque qu'il est attristé par la mort de l'autre.

— Il l'est, rétorqua laconiquement le capitaine.

— Après tout ce que Saxon a fait?

Le ton que le médecin avait employé montrait qu'il était à la limite de l'indignation. Celui de Jack fut mesuré.

— Mets-toi un peu à sa place. Alors que tu te crois être le dernier de ton espèce, tu retrouves soudain ton ami d'enfance avant de le reperdre aussitôt. Qu'éprouverais-tu?

Rien que du soulagement, si ledit ami était un psychopathe doublé d'un sadique. Mais Owen se contenta d'esquisser une petite moue et garda ses pensées pour lui.

— Le Docteur a emporté le corps pour lui offrir des funérailles, je suppose? demanda Toshiko. De quel genre?

L'image d'une étrange cérémonie se déroulant dans un cadre fantastique lui traversa l'esprit: entre un ciel gris anthracite et une étendue d'herbes azurées, était dressé un autel fait de pierres brutes, devant lequel était agenouillée sa blonde fiancée, triste silhouette sous un voile diaphane… C'est que pour une scientifique, Toshiko avait un tempérament romanesque. Alors la réponse de Jack, très prosaïque, la déçut énormément.

— Je pense qu'il va l'incinérer.

Sur un quelconque bûcher, de la manière la plus ordinaire qui soit. En fin de compte, humain ou Seigneur du Temps, la mort mettait tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité.

**OoOoO**

Le capitaine avait à la fois raison et tort. Le Docteur prévoyait bien de brûler le corps du Maître. Mais pas sur un bûcher.

Dans le Tardis, Rose et le Seigneur du Temps considéraient d'un même air absent le mort, qu'ils avaient soigneusement enveloppé dans un linceul. Pas de cercueil. Juste une bulle anti-gravitationnelle qui le maintenait suspendu au-dessus du sol de la salle du contrôle.

Il n'y eut ni prière, ni oraison funèbre. Que le silence, qu'ils passèrent à remémorer les derniers instants du Maître.

_Je meurs et vous laisse le champ libre. Satisfait?_

La chute ne l'avait pas tué sur le coup. Ils l'avaient retrouvé dans un état horrible, avec de multiples fractures… et du sang. Tellement de sang, qui avait taché les vêtements du Docteur lorsque celui-ci s'était accroupi auprès de lui. Afin de l'exhorter à se régénérer.

_Me sauver est un moyen de te racheter, n'est-ce-pas? Pour avoir détruit Gallifrey._

Il avait eu un de ces sourires à glacer les coeurs.

_Ne compte pas sur moi, Docteur, pour te rendre ce service. Ce n'est pas de moi que viendra ta rédemption._

Jusqu'à la fin il était resté fidèle à lui-même: haineux dans son désir de faire le mal.

Le Docteur ouvrit les portes, à travers lesquelles se déversèrent d'intenses rayons lumineux. Le vaisseau était en orbite autour du soleil, qui allait remplacer le bûcher funéraire.

Lentement, le corps du Maître se mit à glisser vers l'extérieur, et Rose le regarda dériver vers l'astre solaire, consciente de ce que sa perte représentait.

_J'ai à jamais verrouillé tes souvenirs, Rose. Et j'emporte la clé avec moi._

En prononçant ces paroles, il lui avait étreint le poignet avec une intensité démente, dans sa volonté de lui communiquer son agonie… au point que la partie où ses doigts s'étaient enroulés l'élançait encore. Et maintenant elle se sentait vidée, ayant l'impression de n'être plus personne. Car avec lui disparaissait le point de repère sur lequel elle avait bâti sa vie post-amnésique. En mourant, il lui avait infligé une ultime blessure, la pire peut-être qu'il ne lui ait jamais donnée.

_Je crois… Oui, je crois que finalement, je gagne._

Ces propos lâchés entre deux respirations sifflantes ne cessèrent de tarauder l'esprit du Docteur, tandis qu'il suivait des yeux la silhouette drapée de blanc qui se rapprochait de la couronne flamboyante. Il n'allait pas tarder à se consumer… Il se consumait déjà, englouti par l'extrême chaleur de l'étoile.

_Vont-ils s'arrêter, Docteur? Les tambours. Vont-ils s'arrêter?_

Sans eux, leur histoire aurait-elle pu s'écrire différemment? Possible. Mais il ne le saurait jamais.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien distinguer à la surface incandescente du soleil, puis referma les portes. Il se tint un moment appuyé contre le battant en bois, avant de se retourner.

Adossée à la console, Rose fixait vaguement le plafond. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils n'avaient guère eu l'occasion d'échanger plus de dix mots. A quoi pouvait-elle bien songer?

Elle baissa le regard alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler.

— Vous allez bien? demanda-t-elle, prenant les devants.

— Je vais toujours bien, fit-il automatiquement.

Même si ce n'était pas vrai, que répondre d'autre?

— Et vous?

Elle eut un piètre sourire, qui l'affligea au lieu de réjouir.

— Moi aussi.

Chacun ressentait la peine de l'autre, pourtant ils étaient incapables de la partager. Parce que ce sentiment était lié au Maître, l'être qui les avait fait souffrir, pour ensuite les quitter, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de lui pardonner ses actes… parmi lesquels figurait le scellage de la mémoire de Rose.

Mais pour ce problème, il était encore trop tôt pour baisser les bras.

— Rose, permettez-moi de tenter quelque chose pour remédier à votre amnésie.

Elle voulut secouer négativement la tête. Elle se rappelait clairement du matin où elle avait été réveillée par un chagrin incompréhensible, mais non moins profond, avec la sensation qu'on avait entaillé à vif son âme. Et à présent qu'elle devinait une intervention de Koschei, elle craignait que ce ne soit irréversible. Cependant…

Ne jamais abandonner. C'est ce que clamait l'expression du Docteur, et elle n'avait pas le coeur à le décourager.

— De quelle manière voulez-vous procéder?

— En lisant dans vos pensées.

Il s'avança vers elle, puis s'arrêta, hésitant.

— S'il y a un souvenir…. que vous ne souhaitez pas que je vois, il suffit d'imaginer une porte, et de la fermer.

— Je n'en possède pas assez, dit-elle avec un rire amer, pour que je puisse en dissimuler. Allez-y.

**OoOoO**

«Si jamais vous revoyez le Docteur, pourriez-vous lui transmettre un message de ma part?»

La voix de Martha à l'autre bout du fil était tout-à-fait sereine. Jack dressa l'oreille.

«Dites-lui que je le remercie pour tout, et que j'ai été heureuse… très heureuse d'avoir pu voyager avec lui.»

— Ça sonne comme un au revoir.

«Ça l'est.»

— Quoi?

«Soyons honnête, Jack. Il n'a pas besoin de moi.»

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'amertume dans cette déclaration. Elle ne faisait qu'énoncer une évidence, rien de plus.

«Je suis contente qu'il ait retrouvé son amie. Vous savez, j'en avais plus qu'assez de son air de chien battu.»

Face à ce trait d'humour, le capitaine rit de bon coeur.

— Retour à l'université, alors?

«Il faut quand même que je songe à obtenir mon diplôme… et à faire des rencontres, si je ne veux pas finir vieille fille.»

Cette fois, ils rigolèrent ensemble. Il se dit qu'il l'avait bien jugée. Intelligente, solide, sachant faire preuve de bon sens. Elle était le genre de personne qui allait de l'avant, sans s'attacher inutilement au passé. Une compagne idéale, en somme, pour le Docteur… s'il n'y avait pas eu Rose.

— Martha, il y aura toujours une place pour vous, à Torchwood.

Puis il ajouta d'un ton plus léger.

— …Et ce même si vous échouez aux partiels ou que vous vous dégottez un petit ami nigaud.

«Merci, mon bon sire. Je vais prendre ça pour des encouragements.»

Après qu'elle eut raccroché, il sourit. Voilà au moins une qui allait réussir à tourner la page. A la différence de Ross qui…

Un arôme subtile vint titiller ses narines, et pendant un instant, il fut rigoureusement incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à déguster, gorgée par gorgée, le café que Ianto venait de lui apporter. C'était la première tasse depuis qu'il était revenu à Cardiff.

— Toujours aucune nouvelle de Ross? demanda Ianto en s'asseyant en face de lui.

— Non, et je ne crois pas qu'on en aura avant longtemps.

L'ancien soldat de l'UNIT était parti à la recherche de Yumi. Celle-ci avait disparu, juste après que le Vaillant se soit posé sur une base militaire pour débarquer un équipage complètement ahuri.

— Il perd son temps, fit Ianto. Contrairement à Gwen et à moi, elle obéissait à Saxon de son plein gré.

C'est aussi ce qu'avait soupçonné le Docteur quand il avait appris l'utilité du pendentif que Ross lui avait arraché. Quel intérêt de faire porter une protection contre la psychogreffe à une psychogreffée?

— Elle suivait aveuglément ses ordres, soupira Ianto.

— Attends, sursauta Jack. Comment sais-tu que… ? Tu m'as pourtant affirmé que tu n'en gardais aucun souvenir de cette période.

Honteux, le jeune terrien baissa la tête et se mura dans un silence gêné. Le capitaine sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Est-ce que par hasard il se rappellerait de l'avoir torturé?

— Rien que des bribes… finit par murmurer Ianto, confirmant ses craintes. Sous forme de cauchemars… Je suis vraiment désolé, Jack.

— De quoi?

— De ce que je t'ai fait subir.

L'homme immortel se leva immédiatement et contourna le bureau qui les séparait. Se penchant au-dessus d'Ianto, il prit doucement son visage entre les mains, l'obligeant à le regarder.

— Mettons les choses au clair, d'accord? Ce n'était pas toi. Et je t'interdis de t'en vouloir pour ce dont tu n'es pas responsable.

— Mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais.

Hors de question de le laisser se tourmenter ainsi. Le Maître avait fait suffisamment de dégâts comme cela.

Le capitaine l'embrassa fermement sur le front, pour montrer sa résolution. Et puisqu'il y était, pourquoi ne pas descendre plus bas? Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils méritaient bien un peu de détente. Les Weevils et autres créatures du rift pouvaient attendre…

Ils commençaient à être légèrement essoufflés lorsque Gwen débarqua, concentrée sur le journal du matin.

— Tu as lu ces inepties, Jack? Ils racontent que la disparition de Saxon est dû à une dépression nerveuse… Oh mon dieu, je repasserai plus tard!

Cramoisie, elle décampa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il étouffa un ricanement, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur Ianto.

— Où en étions-nous…

— Euh… Jack?

— Hmm?

S'écartant pour interrompre ses gestes d'affection, Ianto le dévisagea avec gravité.

— Tu ne vas pas repartir, n'est-ce-pas? Tu vas rester?

Jack considéra longuement ses yeux emplis d'angoisse. Repartir? Vers les étoiles, l'infini et au-delà, en compagnie du Docteur? Extrêmement tentant. Mais celui qui était devant lui l'était encore plus.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire. Je vais rester.

**OoOoO**

_Je ne veux pas rester._

_Mais je ne peux pas partir…_

Dans l'esprit de Rose planaient constamment ces deux lignes de pensées, reflétant parfaitement le lien qui l'avait enchaînée au Maître. Ainsi que les souvenirs le concernant, auxquels le Docteur aurait préféré de ne jamais avoir accès, s'il avait eu le choix. Mais comme ils constituaient l'unique chemin pouvant le conduire à son passé scellé, il essaya de ne pas trop y prêter attention.

Ce qui n'était guère facile. A la vue de certaines images, il dut faire de considérables efforts pour ne pas être submergé par de violentes émotions. Pas d'aussi triviales que la jalousie, non. Plutôt de la colère. Ce qu'elle avait vécu durant l'année écoulée était de la torture mentale, ni plus ni moins. Sans parler d'agressions physiques. Pour la première fois, la mort du Maître ne lui pesa pas autant sur la conscience.

— …Docteur?

Il inspira brutalement pour reprendre son emprise sur lui-même. Inutile de lui faire revivre ces moments pénibles en s'y attardant. Il continua donc son exploration et remonta jusqu'au jour où elle s'était réveillée dans le Tardis, au fond de l'océan.

Puis il buta contre un mur. Un rempart infranchissable, et incontournable, dont la seule entrée était solidement cadenassée. La forcer sans en posséder la clé - en l'occurrence un mot en gallifréen - pouvait briser l'équilibre psychique de Rose et la rendre folle. Et ça, c'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas courir.

Lorsqu'il ôta les doigts des tempes de Rose, elle ne regarda même pas en direction de son visage défait avant de murmurer:

— C'est ainsi, on n'y peut rien.

Le ton fataliste qu'elle avait employé le navra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Néanmoins, il tenta de lui remonter le moral aussi gaillardement que possible.

— Nous n'en sommes qu'au premier essai. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai par trouver une solution. N'a pas encore été inventé le problème qui me résistera!

— Non.

Cela tomba comme un couperet. Puis elle ajouta avec un soupir.

— Ramenez-moi à Londres.

Il lui sembla qu'un poing de glace se formait au creux de son estomac. Bien sûr, il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que tout irait bien maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. L'amnésie mise à part, il avait envisagé toutes sortes de difficultés, et fermement décidé à les surmonter. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, n'y figurait celle où elle veuille le quitter.

— Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, poursuivit-elle. Il me faut faire le tri de tout ceci, dans le calme…

En s'apercevant de la pâleur du Gallifréen, elle s'arrêta. Visiblement, il était en plein désarroi. Dieu, qu'était-elle en train de faire à cet homme?

Il eut un début de mouvement, comme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il se ravisa, et à la place, se contenta de saisir ses mains, qu'il serra avec force.

Tellement de mots se bousculaient dans sa tête… Des mots de tendre folie, qu'il avait bêtement refrénés quand ils voyageaient ensemble… Ceux que s'il les prononçait maintenant, sortiraient avec tant de passion que cela ne ferait que l'effrayer, la mémoire lui faisant défaut… L'éloignant de lui… Mais elle s'éloignait déjà.

Alors il s'humecta les lèvres et commença, avec un drôle de noeud dans sa gorge.

— Je ne veux pas vous imposer quoi que ce soit…

_Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau._

— Surtout que pour vous, je ne suis qu'un étranger, mais…

_Si seulement je pouvais mettre mes coeurs à nu devant toi…_

— Nous pouvons réapprendre à nous connaître.

_…Je le ferrais, pour te prouver combien tu m'es vitale, alors…_

— Restez.

_…Laisse-nous une chance de nous aimer._

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de confusion. Sans être télépathe, elle percevait toutes les paroles non dites, et également de leur sincérité. Libérant une de ses mains, elle toucha délicatement la joue du Gallifréen. Une douce chaleur remonta le long de son bras, la faisant frissonner.

— Vous ne m'êtes pas étranger.

Tous les fibres de son corps réagissaient au moindre son de sa voix, à chaque changement de son expression. Elle le connaissait donc… sans le connaitre.

— C'est très perturbant… Vous m'êtes inconnu, et pourtant vous me paraissez familier.

Seulement…

— Le problème…

Elle laissa retomber sa main, et de la lassitude se peignit sur son visage.

— C'est que je me sens usée. Je n'ai pas le courage de recommencer à tâtonner dans le noir, en essayant de découvrir qui vous êtes, ce que je suis, et de ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre…

Au fur à mesure qu'elle continuait, le regard du Docteur s'assombrit. Ainsi, malgré ses efforts, elle le quittait. Et il n'y pouvait strictement rien.

— Non, vraiment, je n'en suis pas capable… pas pour l'instant.

A ces mots, il sentit s'allumer une lueur d'espoir. Pas pour l'instant? Ce qui signifiait… plus tard? Après avoir repris sa vie en main, et effacé l'ombre du Maître?

— Vous avez besoin du temps.

— Donnez-moi du temps.

Ils avaient parlé de façon simultanée. D'abord surpris, ils se permirent d'échanger un sourire. Ténu, mais un sourire tout-de-même.

— S'il le faut, Rose, j'attendrai.

S'il n'y avait que ça. Il était un Seigneur du Temps. Le Temps, c'était son affaire. Il était prêt à lui en accorder autant qu'elle le voulait, pourvu qu'elle lui revienne.

Elle le contempla en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre. Finalement, elle opta pour une brève pression sur la main qu'elle n'avait pas encore lâchée.

Il était le milieu de l'après-midi lorsque le Tardis atterrit à Londres. Sortant de la cabine, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Faire comme tout humain de cette planète, sans doute: tenter de trouver sa place dans le monde.

Elle fit quelques pas, puis se retourna. Le Docteur se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, la suivant des yeux.

— A un de ces jours, fit-elle.

…Peut-être, ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur. A condition qu'elle parvienne à se reconstruire.

Il lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Il ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut disparu au milieu de la foule, puis rentra dans le Tardis.

Il lui parut affreusement vide et solitaire, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul. Mais il ne le resterait pas longtemps. Il enleva son manteau et retroussa les manches. Quelques révisions, et même quelques réparations s'imposaient, vu ce que le Maître avait fait subir à son cher vaisseau.

Ensuite, il partirait en voyage. Destination? Londres, bien sûr. Époque? Toujours le XXI ème siècle, avec un léger décalage par rapport à l'instant présent.

Il sourit. L'un des avantages de se déplacer dans le Temps résidait dans le fait qu'on pouvait prendre un raccourci. Quelques mois pour Rose, quelques battements de coeurs pour lui. Alors…

— A tout-à-l'heure, Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur — Oui, c'est la fin. Et oui, il y aura une suite. Forcément, avec toutes les questions que j'ai laissées sans réponses. La prochaine fic sera plus légère, plus joyeuse, bref, plus dans l'ambiance de la série.<br>Un grand merci et des tonnes de bisous à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de suivre cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Et si vous avez le courage de subir une nouvelle fois une aventure à la sauce Asadal, rendez-vous à la prochaine histoire!


End file.
